Cincuenta Sombras
by Malorum55
Summary: La lujuria y los placeres carnales pueden parecer lo mejor que existe en la vida; pero, hay algo mucho mejor que eso, superándolos con creces… "El amor y la familia". Pues, entra aquí y descúbrelo con tus propios ojos. (Silvaze, Lemon)
1. 50 Sombras de Blaze

Buenas a todos ustedes (los lectores). Aquí les traigo una historia que se me vino a la mente al ver la imagen que tengo como portada de este Fanfic (derechos de portada a BlazePyrokitty con su dibujo 50 Sombras de Blaze). Lo primero que quiero decirles es que este es mi primer Fanfic con partes Lemon. Espero que les guste. Lo segundo es que este Fanfic no es parodia o copia de la película/libro 50 Sombras de Grey. Como acabo de mencionar, me inspiré en la imagen y de ciertos aspectos que aparecen en el libro, como el BDSM (según la Wikipedia). Cualquier parecido con el libro o película es pura coincidencia (¡Enserio! Tengo el libro descargado en mi PC y no he pasado de la página 1). Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer**

Todos los personajes del mundo de Sonic son pertenecientes a Sega y a Sonic Team.

* * *

_**Cincuenta Sombras.**_

**Capítulo 01: Cincuenta Sombras de Blaze.**

**POV Silver**

Habían pasado ya dos años. Años en los que desearía poder haberle dicho lo que sentía. Años en los que nuestras historias se separaron. Mi vida siguió igual, en un mejor futuro, pero ella ya no estaba en él. Logramos nuestro cometido, pero a un costo.

\- Silver, ¡Presta atención! – Gritó ella, la chica de la cual hacia que mi corazón latiera a más no poder, sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba. Al ponerme al tanto, usé mis poderes de Telequinesis, haciendo levitar unos escombros y lanzándoselos a los robots de Eggman. Estos fueron destruidos casi al instante.

\- Very good, Silver. – Dijo Sonic the Hedgehog, mientras terminaba de embestir a los pocos robots que aún seguían en pie. Noté que uno de ellos se levantó pero, cuando lo quise atacar, Blaze the Cat lo destrozó con una de sus esferas de fuego.

\- Yo pude haberlos destruido más rápido que tú. – Comentó orgulloso Knuckles the Echidna, haciendo que Blaze alzara una de sus cejas. Ella solo soltó un suspiro y lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. – Refutó ella, dejando sin palabras al equidna.

\- Se tardaron mucho, Faker. – Se escuchó decir este comentario a lo lejos. Sonic miró de dónde provenía y lo vio. Vio a _"__The Ultimate Life-form (La Forma de vida Definitiva)",_ Shadow the Hedgehog. Este se acercó lo más rápido a nosotros. – Los he estado esperando por diez minutos. – Dijo él, haciendo disgustar a Sonic. Este se acercó a él, con su velocidad supersónica, y empezó a discutir con el erizo negro. Sin embargo, mi mente solo pensaba en ella. Mis ojos la observaban con devoción. Observaban su lindo pelaje lavanda, con partes de color blanco alrededor de su linda boca. Vi fijamente sus ojos y el iris dorado de ella me atrapaba hipnóticamente. _"__Ni todo el oro del mundo podía compararse con sus ojos"._

En eso, sentí como la discusión terminaba, noté como Blaze, Sonic y Shadow comenzaban a correr. Yo, sin perder tiempo, me elevé con mis poderes y los seguí.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le pregunté a Blaze, quien me miró algo molesta.

\- ¿No prestaste atención? Vamos a reunirnos en el apartamento de Amy. – Dijo ella, acelerando su marcha. Yo traté de alcanzarla, pero era inútil. _"__Era muy veloz"._

* * *

Las horas habían pasado. Discutimos cuales eran los motivos de Eggman para atacar Station Square, de nuevo. Pero, en medio de todas esas posibles ideas, Amy trajo consigo una deliciosa comida. Noté que hasta a Shadow el estómago le gruñó un poco. Todos nos sentamos y disfrutamos de esa deliciosa comida. Amy mencionó que la había preparado, con ayuda de Cream, y nos la iba a servir durante nuestra reunión… hasta que Eggman atacó la ciudad y nos pusimos al acecho.

Cuando terminamos de comer, decidimos volver a nuestras residencias. Sin embargo, _"__¿qué residencia tendría yo?"_ Venía del futuro cuando las cosas parecían alteradas en mi tiempo. Las arreglaba y listo. Pero esos recuerdos de un futuro apocalíptico aún seguían en mis memorias. Luchábamos para sobrevivir día a día en el infierno. Ella estaba allí, Blaze. Una simple chica que perdió a sus padres por culpa de ese monstruo, y que haría lo necesario para traer orden al caos.

Era muy importante en mi vida, ya que éramos compañeros. Luchábamos mano a mano. Pero, con su sacrificio, sellando a esa criatura en su cuerpo, más evitando que Solaris alguna vez haya existido, el universo se reescribió,… _"__alejándola de mi lado"_. Ella vivió parte de su nueva vida como una princesa en una dimisión paralela a esta. Yo, sin embargo, volví a mi tiempo y allí viví una nueva vida. Nuevos recuerdos inundaban mi mente, pero los viejos también estaban allí. Los científicos de mi época se dieron cuenta de mi don, ya que podía sentir los cambios temporales, _"__ya que yo era una paradoja"_. No podía desaparecer, aunque el tiempo mismo llegara a su fin.

Dejé de pensar esto recuerdos al ver como todos comenzaban a irse del lugar. Comencé a seguir a Sonic, cuando soy detenido por Blaze.

\- Silver, necesito que me acompañes a mi apartamento. – Me pidió con total seriedad. Yo asentí ante su petición, y la seguí a su casa. A pesar de que, cuando venía al mundo de Sonic (habíamos decidido llamarlo así) solo se quedaba unos cuantos días, ella no quería depender de nadie. Alquiló un apartamento en la ciudad y allí se quedaba (aunque, algunas veces, aceptaba la petición de Cream y dormía en la casa de la pequeña coneja, junto con Vanilla su madre). Cuando llegamos, noté que su apartamento se encontraba en el piso uno, recordando que aún le seguía asustando las alturas. Según ella: _"__No es lo mismo hacer ala delta y ver el suelo tan lejos a que estar en el piso 30 de un edificio y sentir que en cualquier momento te caes al fondo"_ decía, refutando seriamente.

Ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento y noté que estaba casi igual de decorado como siempre, sin ninguna diferencia. Aun así, los pocos muebles que se encontraban en el lugar lo hacían parecer enorme y amplio.

\- Espérame aquí. – Me dijo, mientras yo veía como salía de mi vista, en dirección a su recamara. Yo, al estar cansado por la batalla, decidí recostarme un poco en el mueble. Pero, al hacer esto, sentí como una pequeña estela de polvo salía de este, haciéndome estornudar y toser; Mientras al mismo tiempo mis ojos vislumbraron como Blaze volvía.

\- ¿Cada cuánto limpias este lugar? – Le pregunté, con un tono un poco molesto. Ella solo arqueó una ceja y apartó su mirada de mí. Al ver tal indiferencia, me paré y me acerqué a ella. – Después de todo, ¿para qué querías que te acompañara? – Le pregunté, con un tono más calmado. En eso, mis ojos notaron una pequeña vasija sobre la mesa. Este tenía unos símbolos tallados, pero se notaban un poco ilegibles algunos.

\- Traje por error esta vasija entre mis cosas. Pero, ahora que estas aquí, quería pedirte si tú tenías algún utensilio que pudiera traducir los símbolos que la rodean. – Me pedía ella, mientras notaba como sobaba su mano sobre la vasija.

\- ¿No has probado con el Google translate? Aun, a 200 años en el futuro, es el mejor buscador y compañía del mundo. – Dije en broma, soltando unas cuantas carcajadas. Pero, al sentir su mirada de frialdad, me detuve de golpe. Comencé a rascarme la cabeza, tratando de disimular que lo que dije jamás pasó. – La verdad, creo que tengo algo que pueda servir. – Le dije, notando que su mirada ya no era tan fría. Apretando mi puño, mientras de este un aura de color turquesa lo comenzaba a rodear, hice aparecer una pequeña Tablet futurista, que había mantenido en reposo, en mi mano. Oprimí unos comandos y una luz comenzó a iluminar la vasija, escaneando los símbolos que estaban tallados en ella. Cuando esta ya no lo siguió iluminando, el escáner había terminado con su labor. Noté como el programa comenzaba a procesar la información obtenida. Este proceso no tardó más de un minuto, notando que Blaze se quedaba sorprendida por la rapidez de esta.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Yo tardé 15 días en tan solo traducir una de las letras que la conforman. – Decía ella, mientras leía la traducción de aparecía en la pantalla. – Aun así, no está completa. Hay incongruencias y huecos en las oraciones. – Comentó, devolviéndome la Tablet. Yo miré las palabras que vislumbraban la Tablet y pude apreciar por qué lo decía.

_"De mundo disparejo. Realidad de distorsión es. Tus caprichos revelan ante mi toque. Lograr soporte de existencia. Tú escoges."_ Era los que mis ojos captaban y muy poco lo que mi mente descifraba ante su significado.

\- Es verdad. No puedo pensar en que significa todo esto. El idioma es tan antiguo que el software ha tenido que adivinar algunas palabras. – Terminé diciendo al final, poniendo mi Tablet en un estado de reposo. Noté como Blaze soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Tal vez, para ella, descubrir el significado de estos símbolos era importante. Ya con esa duda en mi mente, solo tenía una cosa que hacer. – ¿Por qué te interesa tanto descubrir su significado? – Le pregunté. Ella me vio, pero no como hace un minuto. Me vio con una mirada deprimida, notándose un poco triste.

\- Silver, hay muchas cosas de mi mundo que ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Perdí a mi familia y todo su conocimiento sobre este se perdió en ese momento. – Estas palabras salían de su boca con mucho dolor. – Soy la protectora de las Sol Emeralds, pero durante gran parte de mi guardia solo creí que esas cosas eran un peso de dolor. Gemas de las cuales no me importaba su función, solo las protegía en soledad. _"La maldición de mi vida"_ – Vi como una lágrima brotaba de su ojo derecho, haciendo que ella se pasara la mano rápidamente para limpiársela. – Pero todo eso cambio al permitir la amistad de la cual era reacia. Desde ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que ser más que una guardiana. Debía dejar un legado digno de admiración de mis ancestros. Por eso quiero descubrir cada secreto y mostrárselo a los habitantes de mi dimensión. – Terminó de decir con un tono de confianza. Sin embargo, ahora era yo quien me sentía triste. Pero, esa tristeza era lo que necesitaba para poder decir lo que sentía. Respiré hondo y suspiré todo el aire que inundó mis pulmones. La miré fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella me mirara confusa.

\- Blaze, yo también perdí algo que era importante en mi vida. – Dije, notando como ella se sorprendía ante mis palabras. – Te perdí a ti. – Le dije, al fin pudiendo decir estas palabras que estuvieron ocultas en mí, en los últimos años.

\- Silver, yo... – Dijo, notándose sonrojada; Pero yo la detuve, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Blaze, durante muchos años tu y yo fuimos compañeros de combates. Vivíamos al acecho, con el objetivo de proteger a los que nos necesitaban. Día tras día era una lucha por la supervivencia. Pero, ¿sabes que era lo que me mantenía con fuerza? – Pregunté retóricamente, notando como ella quedaba viéndome fijamente en silencio. – Eras tú. Verte a ti viva, segura, era lo que me mantenía vivo a mí. – En ese momento sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, resbalándose por mi rostro. – Cuando el universo se reescribió, tú ya no estaba allí en mi vida. Durante años, en medio de la felicidad que me rodeaba, yo era infeliz. Sentía que algo en mi vida faltaba. Soñaba con una chica felina lavanda que aparecía noche tras noche. _"Solo era feliz mientras dormía y te veía"_. – Ahora notaba que las lágrimas brotaban de ella. – Cuando cumplí trece años, parte de esos recuerdos volvieron. Recordaba a Sonic y algunos hechos del pasado. Mis padres, quienes eran científicos, notaron esto y trataron de ayudarme a soportar este peso, mientras al mismo tiempo descubrían cosas sobre mí, que ni yo sabía. Durante un año investigaron e investigaron hasta que descubrieron como podía sentir las perturbaciones en el tiempo y como podía viajar en este. Volví al pasado, hice cosas, pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba. Pero todo eso cambió el día que te vi en el parque intergaláctico de Eggman. Allí luchamos juntos, pero no pude recordarte al instante. Solo cuando volví al futuro (mi presente), y unos días después, te recordé. Sentí como mi mente estallaba con cada recuerdo tan nítido, como una imagen, de ti. Al fin había logrado un avance. Pero tardé tiempo en volver, porque no podía saltar al pasado cuando yo quisiera. _"Tenía que esperar"._ – Me detuve por un segundo, ya que sentía que un peso que estaba sobre mis obras desaparecía pero otro se ponía en su lugar.

\- Silver, por favor pa…– Trató de decir ella pero la detuve, negando con mi cabeza.

\- Luego de eso, un monstruo del tiempo nos rapto a todos. Hicimos cosas locas ya que nuestras mentes estaban confundidas. Pero, cuando todo eso terminó tú y yo hablamos. Al fin pudimos ponernos al día de nuestras vidas. – Terminé diciéndole, pero ella se liberó de mis manos y se alejó un poco de mí. Noté como se secó las lágrimas, mientras sollozaba un poco.

\- Silver, cuando era niña te recuerdo como a una imagen borrosa. Sentía que eras alguien, pero no sabía quién. Tú mismo has dicho como te sentías al no recordarme, pues yo me sentía igual. No saber (además de mis perdidas) quien eras me dolía. Así como tú lo dices, después de que las Sol Emeralds me llevaran al parque de diversiones intergaláctico, te vi y luchamos juntos. Nuestra coordinación fue tal que parecía algo de años de prácticas. No duramos mucho, ya que Sonic destruyó el lugar y tuvimos que huir ante de que colapsara por completo. Casi inmediatamente, al volver a mi mundo, mi mente logró recordar gran parte de mi vida pasada-futura. Sentía que al fin podía sentirme feliz. Luego, cuando pasamos los problemas del cumpleaños de Sonic, charlamos sobre lo que habíamos descubierto. Fueron varias horas de alegría, ya que yo pensé que lo que fueron sueños la verdad era la realidad. – Se detuvo un momento, mostrando su bella sonrisa. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé y luego la miré directo a sus lindos ojos dorados.

\- Exacto. Durante estos dos años he querido revelarte lo que siento, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. Me dolía volver a mi tiempo y pensar que era otra oportunidad que perdía al no decirte mis sentimientos. Así que ahora, que al fin me siento listo, no perderé más tiempo. Blaze, con todo mi corazón, yo te…– Traté de decir con todo la veracidad de mi alma, pero sentí como su mano tapó mi boca. Noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, dejándome confuso.

\- Yo sé lo que vas a decir… y no quiero que lo digas. – Dijo estas palabras denotándose con suma tristeza, mientras al mismo tiempo rompía mi corazón. – No soy una idiota para no saber lo que sientes por mí; y tampoco soy idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti. – A pesar de que ella expresaba estas palabras que podían ser buenas para comenzar una relación, sentía que algo malo diría que las dañaría. – Pero, ¿crees que yo tampoco lo he pensado? Durante todo este tiempo, desde que pude recordarte con claridad, he pensado en como abrir mi corazón para decir esa palabra. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que el destino no quiero que estemos juntos. Solo piénsalo por un minuto. – Dijo ella, pero yo no quería pensar en eso. Solo quería decir lo que sentía y que correspondiera los sentimientos que tenía. Al notar que yo no me movía ella soltó un suspiro. – Vengo a esta dimensión unas veces cada tanto tiempo. Solo puedo permanecer máximo de dos a tres días, para evitar que mi mundo comience a colapsar por la falta de la Sol Emerald que tomo para visitar a los amigos que quiero. En tu caso, es casi lo mismo. Tú vienes del futuro, con una Chaos Emerald que no puedes utilizar excepto para volver a tu tiempo. Si la usas en esta época causarás una retroalimentación cuántica. Dos gemas en un mismo tiempo y espacio destruirían parte de la realidad. Así que tú también estás privado de pasar todo el tiempo que quieras en este lugar. Somos tan iguales que no podemos coexistir. Así que…– En eso, me abrazó con suma dulzura. – Te pido que me olvides. Te pido que no pienses en mí como en alguien con quien puedes pasar el resto de tu vida. – Al terminar de decir estas frases, que destrozaron más mi corazón, ella se alejó de mí. De la mesa cogió la vasija y sirvió dos vasos de agua. – Como ya es muy tarde, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. – Dijo ella, ofreciéndome uno de los vasos de agua. Yo rápidamente cogí el vaso y me bebí todo el líquido, seguido por ella.

\- Okay. – Fue lo único que le contesté. Ella me guió por el pequeño apartamento y me mostró la habitación en la que dormiría. Yo entré y, sin asombro, noté que estaba un poco empolvada. – Espero que descanses. – Dijo ella, mientras se comenzaba a retirar; Pero yo la detuve, cogiéndola del brazo. Ella me miró por unos segundos, hasta que se soltó moviéndose un poco.

\- Solo quiero decirte que tengas buenas noches. – Fue lo único que mi boca dijo, ya que mi mente quería gritarle que _"no me importaba que tuviera que hacer para estar a su lado"_; pero no dije nada más. Luego de eso, cerré la puerta. Me dirigí a la cama y, antes de acostarme, sacudí con fuerza el colchón para sacarle todo el polvo que tenía. Al terminar, me quité mis guantes y mis botas, dejándolas a un lado. Sin perder tiempo, me acosté en la cama. _"Quería llorar, pero de que serviría"_. Sentí como mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse. – Blaze…– Fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

\- Silver…– Escuchaba decir y repetir, como un suave susurro, llamándome. Al abrir mis parpados lo primero que veo es a Blaze, quien me veía con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Rápidamente mis ojos notaron detalles que no podía creer al principio, pensando que aún era un sueño. Ella no estaba utilizando su típico atuendo, o alguna pijama que se le parezca. Lo único que la tapaba era una camisa blanca que se le denotaba grande para ella, ya que era ancha y le llegaban un poco más abajo de sus caderas. Traté de levantarme, pero no pude. Miré hacia mis brazos y mis piernas y noté que estaban atados a los extremos de la cama.

\- Blaze, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? – Le pregunté confuso y extrañado por cómo me encontraba. Sin embargo ella solo comenzó a reírse. – Sabes algo, no estoy de humor. – Dije enojado, apretando mis puños para usar mis poderes de Telequinesis. Sin embargo, nada pasó. Nada se movió de su lugar. Quedé pasmado por esto, ya que no sabía que pasaba. Vi como Blaze comenzó a reírse de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a mí. Ella comenzó a acariciarme con sus manos descubiertas mi pecho. Lo sobaba con suavidad y ternura, hasta que sentí como incrustó sus pequeñas garras. Sentí como un ardor recorría todo mi cuerpo, entumeciéndose mis músculos; y de nuevo se volvió a reír.

\- Oh Silver, mientras dormía te inyecté una droga que bloquea tus poderes de telequinesis. No hay manera de que huyas a lo que viene. – Dijo ella, lamiéndose los labios con morbosidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se viene? – Pegunté totalmente confuso ante esas palabras. Ella arqueo una ceja, mientras soltaba una carcajada. En eso, Colocó su mano en mi pecho y lo comenzó a deslizar llevándolo hasta mi entrepierna. Ya en ese lugar, comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad.

\- Eres hombre. Ya deberías saber eso. – Fue lo único que me contestó. Sentir su mano, y la caricia que me daba, hacía que poco a poco me excitara, notándose como mi miembro comenzaba a brotar de entre mi pelaje. En eso, Blaze lo cogió y lo comenzó a mover y a acariciar con más fuerza. Mis ojos notaron como se detuvo y veía como acercaba su rostro a mi miembro, mientras lentamente abría su boca.

\- ¡Blaze! – Grité, deteniéndola. Elle me miró con rabia, agarrando mi miembro bruscamente.

\- Tú aun no entiendes que quien manda aquí soy yo. – Dijo, mientras sentí como un calor brotaba de su mano, calentando más mi miembro. Traté de buscar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la vasija de la cual tomamos agua, lo que hizo que la viera con miedo.

\- Blaze, recuerda la vasija. Yo tomé primero el agua y luego fuiste tú. Tal vez la vasija te esté obligando a hacer esto. – Le comenté, tratando de que disuadiera a las acciones que hacía. Ella se notó sorprendida ante mis palabras y se acercó con rapidez a la mesa de noche. Noté como, al abrir el cajón, comenzó a buscar algo. Por un breve momento pensé que la había logrado volver a la cordura, pero no fue así. Vi como sacó lo que parecía ser un reloj. Ella oprimió unas teclas y 60 segundos aparecieron en la pantalla. Ella me vio con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se acercaba a mi oído.

\- ¿Quién dice que yo no quiero hacer esto por mi propia voluntad? – Dijo de una manera sensual y lujuriosa. Ahora ya no sabía en qué pensar. – Hagamos un trato. Si logras soportar 60 segundos, yo no haré nada de lo que tenía planeado. Pero, si fallas, recibirás un castigo; además, siguiendo la metodología de la segunda opción, cada vez que tú sientas placer antes que yo, te castigaré. ¿De acuerdo? – Propuso, pero yo no entendí ni la mitad. _"¿Soportar? ¿Castigo? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?"_ –Oh, mira. Silver jr, se volvió a dormir. – Dijo, mientras volvía a acariciar mi entrepierna, para luego seguir acariciando mí miembro. Con su otra mano alcanzó el reloj y lo miró. – ¿Listos?... – Dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa. Yo aún seguía confuso y despistado con lo que pasaba. – ¡GO! – Gritó oprimiendo el botón del reloj y los números comenzaron a retroceder; mientras en eso sentí, y vi, como metía dentro de su boca mi miembro viril. Además, decir que solo lo _"metía"_ era poco. Sentía como su lengua lamia y masajeaba cada parte de mi miembro, lubricándolo con su saliva. Vi el reloj y note que ya solo faltaban 20 segundos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como ya no podía aguantar las ganas de eyacular. Blaze chupando y lamiendo mi miembro, mientras el reloj no dejaba de retroceder. Rogaba que pudiera aguantar. _"No quería que ella pensara mal de mí cuando despertara de esta pesadilla"_. Súbitamente, sentí como ya no pude más y lo dejar fluir todo. Noté como Blaze cogió el reloj y paró la cuenta regresiva, mientras al mismo tiempo veía como sus mejillas se inflaban un poquito sin separarse de mi miembro. La escuché tragar un poco al separase. Vi como también escupió un poco de mis fluidos, mientras estos caían al piso. En eso, ella sonrió, notándosele el líquido en su boca. Vi el reloj y noté que solo faltaron 5 segundos para terminar.

\- Tú castigo… comienza… ahora. – Dijo estas palabras un poco entre los dientes, haciendo que casi no las entendiera. Ella comenzó a acercarse a mi boca y deduje lo que quería hacer. Apreté con fuerza los labios de mi cara. Mis ojos vieron como ella me miró con rabia. Sentí como colocó su mano derecha en mis mejillas y las oprimió duro, haciendo que abriera mi boca. Noté su sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. En eso, sentí como me besó, mientras al mismo tiempo vertía el fluido que se encontraba en su boca en la mía. Su lengua se movía y acariciaba a la mía, pero mi estómago sentía repulsión ante el sabor y el espesor del fluido al tratar de recorrer mi garganta. Cuando ella se separó de mí, tapó mi boca con sus manos. – Te lo tragas. – Ordenó, mientras su sonrisa de malicia se vislumbraba en su cara. Casi como si no tuviera voluntad, obedecí. Tragué y sentí como mi estómago quiso vomitar. Blaze quitó su mano de mi boca y volvió a besarme de una manera apasionada. – A los hombres les gusta que le hagamos eso porque creen que es divertido. Hipócritas. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a lamerme el cuello.

\- Blaze, detente. – Le dije, mientras mi cuerpo trataba de recuperarse de lo que acababa de hacer. – Esta no eres tú. Detente. – Le pedí, pero ella solo se comenzó a reír. Cuando se detuvo, se desabotonó uno a uno los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Al terminar, se quitó la camisa que tapaba su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda. Vi lo hermosa y delineada que estaba su figura. El pelaje blanco que rodeaba un poco encima de sus pechos hasta su ingle (su intimidad) contrastaba perfectamente con el color lavanda del resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de que sus senos no eran muy grandes, estos eran acordes al cuerpo que tenía. Aun con toda esta belleza vislumbrada por mis ojos, yo miré a otro lado. Sentía que me estaba aprovechando de la situación en la que estaba. En eso, sentí como su mano cogió mi cabeza y me hizo verla fijamente.

\- ¿Es que acosa no soy lo suficientemente linda?; o, ¿mis pechos son muy planos para tu gusto? – Preguntó, notándose dolida ante la indiferencia que le di.

\- No es eso. Es que… debes detenerte. Lucha contra lo que te obliga a hacer estas cosas. – Le pedí, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

\- A mí nadie me obliga a nada. – Contestó, mirando hacia mis piernas y viéndome de nuevo rápidamente. – Veo que la otra droga ya está haciendo su efecto. – Digo, volviéndose a lamer los labios. Vi hacia mis piernas y entendí lo que decía. Mi miembro estaba nuevamente erecto. – Volveré a hacer lo que te hice, pero también tú harás lo mismo. – Terminó de decir, mientras se subía a la cama y ponía su rostro sobre mi miembro, poniendo su intimidad en mi cara. – Comienza de una vez. – Ordenó, pero yo no le obedecí. En eso, siento como un ardor se forma en mi miembro, haciéndome entumecerme. Ella me miró de nuevo y me mostró sus dientes. – No me obligues a que te clave de verdad mis colmillos. – Amenazó, mientras sentía como comenzaba a lamer mi miembro viril. Tenía miedo, y ese miedo me hizo obedecerla. Saque mi lengua y comencé a lamerle su intimidad. Lo repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo un sabor salado recorrer mi boca. Sentí un pequeño mordisco en mi propio miembro, pero no se sintió como el anterior. Vi como Blaze soltaba mi miembro y me miraba. – Ponle más empeño o cumpliré lo que te dije. – Al terminar de decir esto, volvía a lo que estaba haciendo. Volví a sacar mi lengua y, _"poniéndole empeño"_, no solo lamía su intimidad sino que también introducía mi lengua dentro de su vagina, haciéndola pasmar un poco. – De eso hablaba. – Dijo, denotándose alegre, volviendo a su actividad. Yo seguí haciendo eso, moviendo mí lengua dentro de ella durante varios minutos que sentí como horas, hasta que ella se paró se colocó frente a mí. – Recuerda, si tú disfrutas más que yo, te castigaré; y no te gustaran los castigos. – Dijo con una tonalidad suave, y al mismo tiempo lujuriosa. Ella se paró sobre la cama y acomodó su intimidad sobre mi miembro. _"No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar."_ Sin predecirlo, se sentó, introduciendo casi de golpe mi miembro dentro de ella. Por un breve momento se sintió como si me hubieran quemado. Se sentía sumamente caliente su interior. Pero, rápidamente una duda salió de mi mente.

\- ¿No te dolió? – Le pregunté temeroso, pero ella solo me vio con una mirada de burla.

\- Oh Silver. No seas idiot. No todas las chicas nacen con _"Himen"_. – Me contestó, comenzando a mover sus caderas. Con cada movimiento sentía como ese calor aumentaba más y más. Aunque aún sentía remordimiento por lo que estaba pasando, no podía negar que se sentía sumamente bien. _"No era la experiencia de la que hablaría con otros, pero era una que no podría olvidar fácilmente."_ Blaze no dejaba de moverse agitadamente sobre mí, incluso saltaba sin permitir que mi miembro saliera de ella. Toda esa fricción hacia arder más y más mi miembro, sintiendo que ya no aguantaría más. Recordaba con temor, una y otra vez, la advertencia que me dio: _"Recuerda, si tú disfrutas más que yo, te castigaré; y no te gustaran los castigos"_. Pero, sin más, ya no pude retener las ganas. Sentí como me corría dentro de ella sin control. Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de moverse.

\- Pobre Silver. Pensé que no tendría que castigarte esta noche. Aun así el punto es que yo me divierta, no tú. – Dijo, sin detenerse durante unos minutos más. Cuando al fin se detuvo, se paró y, al instante, vi como todo el fluido que solté comenzaba a escurrirse y salir de ella. Al ver esto no sabía si mi mayor miedo sería el castigo que mencionaba o que, al no usar ningún tipo de protección, quedara en embarazo por mi culpa. Mis ojos vieron como salió de la habitación, dándome esperanzas de poder idear un plan para huir. Pero estas se perdieron al verla entrar rápidamente, asustándome por el objeto que yacía en sus manos. – No alarguemos más lo inevitable. – Dijo entre risas, moviendo el objeto que yacía en sus manos, el cual era un látigo de colas (o flogger). Ella se acercó con lentitud a mí, para luego comenzar a azotarme en distintas partes del cuerpo. Las únicas partes que no me azotaba eran mi miembro y mi rostro (sin contar mi espalda por estar contra el colchón). Sentía el ardor recorrer cada parte de mis células. Cuando al fin se detuvo, la vi desatándome los pies. – Probemos algo diferente. – Dijo, con su risa terrorífica asustándome. Cuando terminó de soltarme, yo traté de correr. Mientras que otros chicos sueñan con que sus novias le hagan esto, yo trataba de liberarme. Primero, porque no éramos novios; y segundo, sentía que todo esto estaba mal. Cuando alcancé la manija de la puerta, sentí como me jalaban del cuello. Caí abruptamente de frente contra el suelo. Fue allí donde supe que tenía puesto una especie de collar con candado, mientras este estaba sujeto a una cadena. Sentí como Blaze colocaba su pierna sobre mi espalda. – _"You can't escape me! (¡No puedes escapar de mí!)"_ – Grito con un tono burlón. – ¿Quién lo diría? Tengo que castigarte y eso que no disfrutaste esta vez. – Dijo, comenzando a darme latigazos en mi espalda y mis nalgas. Sentía otra vez el ardor recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Quería que se detuviera, pero sabía que no había palabra para detenerla. Cuando a fin se detuvo, vi cómo se acostó de espalda en el suelo, manteniendo firmemente la cadena en su mano. – Ahora quiero que seas tú el que haga todo el trabajo. – Me ordenó. Yo me levanté unos cuantos centímetros del suelo (ya que era todo lo que soltaba de la cadena) y me acomodé encima de ella.

\- Blaze…– Comencé a decir con dolor, pero ella me detuvo, besándome apasionadamente en los labios. Sentía su lengua moverse con facilidad dentro de mi boca. Cuando se separó, yo la vi extrañado, mientras ella solo sonreía.

\- Comienza de una vez y no me hagas enojar. – Me ordenó, a lo cual casi obedecí al instante. Cogí mi mano y puse mi miembro en la entrada de su intimidad. Suspiré hondo y exhalé; mientras me comenzaba a mover. Cada vez que mi miembro estaba dentro de ella un calor increíble lo rodeaba. _"A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir placer ante esto"_.

Como ella había pedido, era yo quien hacía todo el trabajo. Yo era quien me movía y la acariciaba al mismo tiempo por todo su cuerpo. Sobaba mis manos con cuidado sobre sus senos y los masajeaba. Lo único que no hacía era darle besos. Cuando sentía que ya estaba a punto de volver a correrme, traté de ir más lento; pero sentí sus manos cogerme de mi espalda, abrazándome más contra su cuerpo.

\- No bajes la velocidad. – Ordenó, susurrándome en el oído. Ante esto, sabía que no podría ganar. Sabía que me volvería a castigar; Y, como pensaba, no pude soportar más y eyacule todo dentro de ella, de nuevo. – Sigue moviéndote hasta que te ordene. – Dijo, sin dejar de abrazarme. A pesar de que mi miembro ya no estaba erecto, seguí sus órdenes. Fueron como casi 5 minutos antes de que ella me permitiera detener. Ella soltó un poco más la cadena para permitirme parar. Al sacar mi miembro, noté como todo el fluido que expulsé salía de ella. También notaba que sus jadeaba un poco, mientras su cuerpo se notaba bastante sudado.

\- ¿Ya podemos parar? – Le pregunté, deseando que escuchara a la razón.

\- ¿Parar? Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario de esta noche. – Bromeó, pero me vio con una sonrisa de malicia. – Ya es hora de tú castigo. – Dijo, señalándome la cama. Yo me acosté en la cama, pero ella me hizo una seña para que me acostara boca abajo. La obedecí rápidamente, pensando que así su castigo no sería tan malo. Ella cogió mis brazos y las esposó detrás de mi espalda. También sentí como amarró mis piernas a los extremos de la cama. Y por último, ató la cadena que estaba en mi collar a la cabecera de la cama, pero sin tensarla. _"Ni siquiera podía imaginarme que me haría"_. Escuché como salió de la habitación y, al minuto, volvía. Ni siquiera me molesté en girar mi cabeza para ver que traía.

\- Termina de una vez. – Le dije seriamente, cerrando mis parpados. Como siempre, escuché unas risas provenientes de ella; y ya no me hacían gracia.

\- Oh Silver, Como estás _"tan cansado"_…– Dijo en tono de sarcasmo. – Tú castigo será tu descanso, ya que yo tomaré tu lugar. – Dijo, haciéndome quedar confundido. Al girar mi cabeza para verla, un terror me invadió totalmente al ver cuál era el objeto que usaría. Traté de huir, pero era inútil. Estaba totalmente sumiso a su voluntad, por las cadenas que me ataban. Traté de moverme agresivamente pero no servía. Ella acercó su rostro al mío, mostrándome la locura en sus ojos. – ¿No te gustó? O, ¿Preferías que fuera más grande el Consolador que tengo puesto? – Preguntó con burla y sarcasmos. Noté que, además del consolador que tenía puesto en algo parecido a una tanga de cuero, en su mano tenía un frasco. Vi como Blaze notó la mirada hacia en frasco y lo comenzó a abrir. – Esto es lubricante. Tampoco soy tan sádica. – Decía ella, mientras con su mano sacaba el líquido espeso y lo sobaba por todo el Consolador. Sentía como mi respiración aumentaba como mi miedo. – Hay tres cosas de este consolador que lo vuelve increíble, las cuales son: Primero, es doble a lo cual tú y yo disfrutaremos por igual, entre comillas. Segundo, es también un vibrador, activándose con este botón. – Señaló un pequeño botón poco visible a mi vista. – Y por último, pero no menos importante, es que al oprimir este mismo botón pasa esto…– Dijo, oprimiendo el botón. En eso, mis ojos notaron como el consolador comenzaba a vibrar y la punta de esta a girar un poco. Noté como el rostro de Blaze se llenó de placer ante esto. – Aunque no puedas ver la otra punta, ya que está dentro de mí, se siente amazing. – Dijo, mientras babeaba un poco. En eso, ella comenzó a ponerse detrás de mío.

\- Blaze, no. ¡Por favor, no! – Le grité, para evitar que hiciera su cometido.

\- Lo único que te digo es que debes relajarte, porque si no dolerá mucho. – Aconsejó, mientras ponía la _"cosa esa" _en mi trasero. Hice toda la fuerza posible para evitar que entrara. Pero, como lo había dicho ella, solo causó que sintiera un ardor sumamente inenarrable, mientras poco a poco seguía su curso hasta que se detuvo. – Wow, quien lo diría. Logró entrar completamente. 15 cm de largo por 2,5 cm de ancho. Bueno, ahora empieza lo bueno. – Comentó, mientras se comenzaba a mover súbitamente. Mientras se movía sin consideración, sentía como su mano comenzaba a masturbar mi miembro. Aun con todo el dolor, la rabia y el sufrimiento que sentía, que hacía que mis ojos lloraran ante esto, mi cuerpo se sentía excitado por eso. Ya no podía más con todo esto, pero no sabía que hacer. Ya ni siquiera me resistía ante sus torturas. _"Ya no sabía qué hacer"_

Después de varios minutos de _"placer"_, sentí que eyaculé al fin. Blaze se detuvo instantáneamente y se separó de mí. Como cuando la introdujo, sentí dolor cuando la retiró de mí cuerpo. Yo sollozaba ante esto, sintiéndome asqueado. Para otros que me vieran en esta posición pensarían que estaba siendo un idiota al no disfrutar de estar al lado de la persona que quería. _"¡Pero no era así!"._ Yo no estaba ni amando, ni haciendo el amor con la persona que amaba. Esto ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que sentía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí? – Dije casi llorando, sintiendo como las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. En eso, sentí como ella me desató con rapidez, volteándome y, colocándose encima de mí, comenzó a lamer mi cara. Sentía como su lengua saboreaba mis lágrimas de dolor.

\- ¡¿Es que tengo que seguir castigándote para que al fin entiendas?! – Gritó, dejándome confundido. – ¡¿Quieres que te humille hasta el punto que ya no sepas reconocerte? – Preguntó con rabia. Yo, al sentir ese tono, ya no me importaba confrontarla. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus pechos y, empujándola, la tiré fuera de la cama. Me paré rápidamente y la vi reponerse con rapidez.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero que me hagas nada más! – Le grité, pero noté que una pequeña sonrisa era esbozada en su rostro.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no seguiste luchando cuando te estaba obligando a hacer esas cosas? ¡Dime el por qué! – Gritó con enojo.

\- Porque, de que serviría luchar si no iba a ganar de todas maneras. – Le respondí ante su pregunta. Cuando escuchó esto, me miro con más rabia.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Te rendiste a la primera oportunidad! ¡Fue igual como hace horas! – Gritó, pero ahora estaba confundido ante sus palabras. Ella solo se rió y se acercó un poco a mí. – ¡Cuando escuchaste que no podrías tener ni una oportunidad para estar con la chica que tanto querías, te rendiste, y dejaste de luchar! ¡Ni siquiera te esforzarte! ¡¿Cómo puedes rendirte tan fácilmente?! ¡¿No quieres ser feliz?! – Preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a llorar, tapándose su rostro con sus manos. Escuchar todo, y haber experimentado todo esto, me hizo dar cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras. _"Yo me rendí. Me rendí ante todo"_. Apreté mi puño y miré fijamente hacia Blaze.

\- ¡Si es así, lucharé! ; ¡Y lo primero que haré será decirte lo que siento! ¡Blaze, yo te a…! – Cuando iba esta última palabra sentí como mi mandíbula se entumeció, evitando que hablara y expresara lo que sentía en mi alma.

\- No quiero que desperdicies esas palabras conmigo. Díselas a la verdadera Blaze. – Dijo ella, dejándome totalmente confundido. Casi al instante, mis ojos vieron como en menos de un segundo todo su cuerpo desnudo fue cubierto por su típico atuendo que aparecía de la nada. – Al fin entendiste en que fallabas. – Dijo, sin yo dejar de estar pasmado.

\- ¿Quién…? ¿Qué eres? – Pregunté temeroso, pero _"Blaze"_ solo se rió.

\- Silver, si al comienzo de la experiencia pudiste deducir una parte de la verdad sobre quien soy. – Dijo, abriendo la mano y apareciendo la vasija en ella. – Soy el espíritu que yace en esta vasija. – Terminó de decir.

\- That's impossible (Eso es imposible). – Dije ante su revelación.

\- OH, lo dice el erizo plateado antropomórfico, con poderes de telequinesis, que viene del futuro. – Dijo ella con sarcasmo, pero yo me quedé en silencio. Al ver que nadie decía nada, ella suspiró. – Silver, primero te diré la traducción exacta de los símbolos que están tallados aquí. – Dijo ella, señalando su otra mano a la vasija. – La traducción correcta es: _"Un mundo diferente. La realidad se oculta. Los deseos se revelaran ante mi caricia. ¿Podrás soportar la verdad que te mostraré? Tú decides". _Lo que esto significa, más allá de la lógica, es que mi deber es mostrarte el error que estás cometiendo en tu vida y ponerte aprueba. – Comentó, revelando su labor. Yo sin embargo, sentía un odio ante esto.

\- Y ¿crees que _"violándome" _era necesario? – Le pregunté, apretando mis puños por la rabia que tenía.

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿tú habrías cambiado? – Preguntó, revirtiendo los papeles. _"La verdad, es que ella tenía razón"_. Con todo lo que hizo me mostró pruebas sobre su punto.

\- Creo que no. – Fue lo único que le contesté.

\- Ahora despertaras y trata de hacer lo correcto esta vez, sin rendirte. – Dijo alegremente, dándome confianza. Yo asentí ante esto, dándole a entender que lo haría. En eso, ella volvió a reírse. – Pasaron dos siglos antes de que yo volviera a ser utilizada. La sensación terrenal y mística, siendo repelida por la tecnología. Y lo mejor de todo es que, si ustedes quieren, pueden matarme cuando les guste, destrozando mi vasija. ¿Sabes lo que es esa sensación de esperar la muerte para alguien que es inmortal, sin saber cuándo llegará? – Decía ella con tristeza, tratando de ocultarla tras las risas, pero las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Escuchar esto me hacía sentir dolido. Su vida incluso podía ser más terrible que las nuestras. Yo me acerqué a ella y la besé en sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Te juro que te protegeré a toda costa. – Le dije, notando como ella esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Es hora de que despiertes. Pero antes, solo te advierto que, a pesar de no haber tenido daño físico, tú cuerpo creerá que si lo hubo. – Advirtió ella mientras todo se volvió negro y oscuro.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían con un poco de dificultad. Noté que estaba tendido en la cama, mientras lentamente sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me dolían.

\- Después de todo, sí tenía razón. – Me dije a mí mismo, mientras me ponía mis guantes y mis botas. Al recordar la promesa que le hice al espíritu de la vasija, allí rápidamente de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala allí la vi sobre la mesa, en la misma posición en la que había quedado anoche. Me comencé a acercar a ella, cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de una puerta al abrirse de golpe. Rápidamente vi como Blaze llegaba, mirando en dirección a la vasija con total odio. Ella me vio a mí y, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que yo voy a hacer, sus puños se encendieron y le lanzó una esfera de fuego. Rápidamente usé mis poderes y evité (por muy poco) que la destruyera. Al estar en mis manos, veo como Blaze salta empuñando sus manos. Gracias a que pensé rápidamente, puse a la vasija en estado de reposo, junto con las demás cosas que tenía guardada (como mi Tablet). Sin embargo, aun así me tiró al piso.

\- ¡Dámela, Silver! ¡Destrozaré a esa basura! – Gritaba ella, mientras un aura de fuego comenzaba a rodearla.

\- ¡No! No voy a permitir que le hagas daño. – Le dije, enfrentándola, seriamente. – Ella no tiene la culpa. – Terminé de decir, pero sentí que estas palabras solo la hicieron enojar más.

\- Sí la tiene. No pienso permitir que esa cosa exista un segundo más. Así que, o me las por las buenas o será por las malas. Tú decides. – Amenazó ella, pero yo no me rendí ante la promesa que había hecho. Moví mis manos e ice elevar el sofá, a lo cual Blaz tomó como una respuesta negativa. – Tú lo deseaste así. – Dijo ella, encendiendo sus puños. En eso, comenzó a sonar una tonada. Vi como Blaze apagó sus puños y, metiendo su mano dentro de su pantalón, sacó un comunicador. – ¡Ahora no estoy de humor para nada! – Gritó ella.

\- Pues, sea lo que sea, los necesitamos en el centro de la ciudad. Eggman volvió con robots más fuertes. – Se escuchaba la voz entre cortada de Sonic a través del comunicador.

\- ¡Okay! – Gritó ella, mientras corría hacia la ventana, la abría y salía con rapidez. Yo también hice lo mismo, pero cerré la ventana al irme del lugar. Traté de alcanzarla pero me llevaba mucha ventaja. Cuando llegamos al lugar del enfrentamiento, notamos que Sonic decía la verdad. Ellos estaban perdiendo antes los robots de Eggman. Estos parecían conocer cada estrategia o habilidad de sus contrincantes. Quería hablar con Blaze para idear un plan, pero no se pudo. Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya estaba corriendo a enfrentarse a los robots.

\- Ninguno de ustedes, juntos o separados, son rivales para mis EGGcopies. Ellos ya saben todo sobre ustedes. Ho, ho, ho, ha, ha, ha, jo, jo, jo, ja ,ja, ja. – Dijo, riéndose al final de su pequeño discurso. Pensé que Blaze estaría perdida si se enfrentaba sola contra esas cosas, pero no fue así. Fue todo lo contrario. Ella destrozó de un solo golpe a uno de los robots, dejando a todos anonadados. Hasta _"la forma de vida definitiva"_ se sorprendía del poder de Blaze. Ella llegaba destrozaba y continuaba con el siguiente, hasta que no quedó ninguno más. – ¡Maldiga gata! ¡Pero ya verás! ¡Mi descendiente y yo veremos cómo te detendremos de una vez! – Gritaba él, ampliando su voz con el megáfono de su vehículo, mientras se alejaba por los aires. Mis ojos vieron como Blaze se agachaba y tomaba impulso, saltando con fuerza. La vi elevarse como una bala en dirección a donde Eggman, impactando contra su vehículo. Todos quedamos boquiabiertos ante esta escena. No podíamos creer lo que veíamos. Pero, volviendo a la realidad, me di cuenta de que Eggman caía a gran velocidad. Usé mis poderes para evitar que el _"cabeza de huevo"_ chocara contra el piso. Él estaba desmayado y parte de su atuendo estaba un poco calcinado. En eso, vimos como Blaze volvía y caía a gran velocidad, dando giros como una bailarina de Ballet. Cuando aterrizó, el impacto fue tan fuerte que creo una cavidad (hueco) de 30 centímetros de hondo por un diámetro de 20 metros en medio del asfalto de la calle. Todos estábamos asustados. En todo este tiempo jamás habíamos visto todo ese poder desatado por parte de Blaze. Elle se quedó pasmada allí, sin moverse. Al ver que nadie tenía el valor de acercarse, yo lo hice. Paso a paso me acercaba a ella, con temor a lo que sea que pudiera hacer.

\- Blaze, todo lo que pasó anoche no fue nuestra culpa. No éramos nosotros. Tienes que entender que…– Decía, mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro. En eso, ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta empuñando su mano.

\- ¡No me toques! – Gritó ella, mientras yo recibía el impacto de su golpe. Sentí como salí expedido a gran velocidad, chocando contra el edificio más cercano. El sabor de la sangre saliendo por mi boca me dio a entender que el impacto fue demasiado para mi cuerpo. Noté como todos se acercaba a mí con rapidez, en especial Blaze. Lo último que pude vislumbrar de ella con mis ojos fue verla llorando y abrazándome. En una cierta manera muy loca, ser golpeado para luego ser abrazado, _"valía la pena"_. En eso, cerré mis parpados sin darme cuenta que me desmayaba.

* * *

Sentía como al fin mis parpados se habrían. El aroma del lugar se sentía como si fuera esterilizado y demasiado limpio. Mis ojos vislumbraban las luces blancas de los techos. Pero, cuando me bajé la vista, a la primera persona que vi fue a… Cream, junto con su inseparable amigo Chao Cheese. Ella sonreía y salió corriendo de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, vi como entraron Cream, acompañada por Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, hasta Shadow estaba allí; pero no Blaze. Ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Todos ellos me preguntaban cómo me sentía o comentaban acerca del gran golpe que recibí.

\- ¿Dónde está Blaze? – Pregunté, interrumpiéndolos a todos. Todos se quedaron callados, pero la única que tuvo el valor de decir algo parecía ser Cream, ya que se acercaba lentamente a mi cama.

\- Señor Silver, Blaze estuvo aquí durante todos los 3 días que estuvo inconsciente. – Cuando escuché cuantos días fueron casi no los pude creer. – Pero ella se fue hace 5 minutos. Dijo que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo. Que su dimensión la estaba llamando para que volviera. – Comentó la pequeña coneja de color café crema, mientras sobaba mi mano.

\- Lamento lo que les pasó. – Mencionó Amy, quien agarraba la mano de Sonic con ternura.

\- Sí, debe ser duro imaginar que ese estúpido artefacto les dio alucinaciones en sus sueños. Debe ser duro pensar que tus amigos cercanos te traten de matar. – Comentó Rouge, quien miraba a Knuckles. – Si yo hubiera estado en la posición de la _"pecho plano"_ e imaginara que Knuckles me mató en mis sueños, también tendría miedo en la vida real y lo hubiera golpeado con mis piernas a más no poder. – Terminó de decir Rouge the Bat, mientras notaba como Knuckles la miraba seriamente.

Escuchar todas estas cosas me hizo darme cuenta de que la mejor excusa que pudo inventarse Blaze fue alucinaciones sobre muertes a manos de nuestros amigos. _"Claro, era decir eso o hablar sobre las experiencias sexuales intimas que tuvimos en nuestros sueños" _Pensaba, pero dejé de pensar en esto al sentir como una energía emanaba de mí. Hice aparecer la Chaos Emerald que traje del futuro y sentía que, a pesar de que yo también debía irme, no quería. No quería dejar las cosas con Blaze en este estado. Quería poder solucionarlo. _"Pero no había tiempo"_. Este se había acabado.

Cogí mis cosas y me alisté para irme. Me despedí de todos y, con la Chaos Emerald de color plateado en la mano, me preparé para usar el Chaos Control que me llevaría a mi tiempo. Pero antes, me acerqué con rapidez a Cream.

\- Cream, si ves a Blaze dile que yo… que yo…– Traté de decirle la algún tipo de disculpa o explicación, pero no pude. – Dile que yo espero verla otra vez. – Fue lo único que pude pedirle. Cream asintió y yo le di un beso en la frente. Me alejé de ellos y ahora sí estaba listo para irme. – ¡Chaos… Control! – Grité, utilizando la gema de gran poder de mí tiempo. Un aura turquesa rodeó todo mi cuerpo mientras un vórtice del mismo color se creaba. Yo entre en él, pero en ningún momento deje de pensar en Blaze.

_"Solo espero… poder verte otra vez"_

* * *

Bueno, amigos y amigas, esto ha sido todo por hoy (aunque para mí _"hoy"_ significa varios días escribiendo). No olviden dejar sus Reviews, ya que sus opiniones me ayudaran a mejorar y a traerles mejores historias.

**Sin nada más que decir, Sayonara.**


	2. 50 Sombras de Silver

Hola a todos los lectores, espero que disfruten del capítulo. Les informo que el capítulo no tendrá casi nada de Lemon. Será más psicológico. Bueno, sin más que decir… a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Cincuenta Sombras de Silver**

**POV Blaze**

La carga que llevo sobre mis hombros es solo un pequeño precio por el linaje al que pertenezco. Mi vida ha sido siempre dura. El deber de ser la princesa de la nación de Isla Sur y protectora de las Sol Emeralds, las gemas que más poderosas e importantes de mí mundo, me marcó fuertemente en mi infancia. Perdí a la familia que tanto amaba siendo una niña de tan solo casi cuatro años. Desde ese momento me di cuenta que todo en lo que creía no servía. Por mucho que amaras a alguien, está podía fácilmente desaparecer de tu lado. De allí en adelante, vi mis dones que poseo los vi cómo una maldición infernal e irónica. _"Poderes de fuego en un mundo de agua"._

Siempre creí que para ser fuerte, y poder seguir adelante en mi vida, tenía que ser reacia a las emociones y a las compañía de los demás. Debía permanecer sola… y fue así en gran medida. No me permitía a mí misma abrirme a la gente que quería conocerme. Donde sea que fuera (ya sea para una presentación o para algún acto de mi presencia ante mi pueblo) yo era sumamente fría. Además, aun siendo una princesa, los ministros y representantes de la nación habían decidido que estudiara junto con otros súbditos, para demostrarles que podían confiar en mí. Pero las cosas no salieron como ellos esperaba. Al ser alguien tan solitaria, no permití que se acercaran a mí. Aunque también podría mencionar que todos ellos me veían con temor por mis _"dones"_. Todos me temían y, _"¿Por qué no lo tendrían?"_ _"El fuego era un elemento de destrucción y dolor"._

El resto de mi vida siguió esa misma línea. Perfeccionaba mis habilidades para enfrentarme a cualquier que osara en imaginar siquiera que podía robar las gemas que estuvieron bajo la protección de mi familia por generaciones. Pero algo que no podía entender, y me dolía fuertemente, es que todos a los que me enfrentaban hablaban de cuando se enfrentaron a mi familia y me decían: _"Nunca igualaras a tus predecesores. Solo eres la sombra que quedo de todo tu linaje"_. Siempre que pensaba en esto en los momentos en los que me sentía sumamente triste, sentía que tenían razón. Muchos habitantes hablaban de las grandes habilidades que tuvo mi madre en control de sus dones. Sin embargo, yo no podía tan siquiera imaginarme en eso. Los recuerdos de ella eran una isla en medio de la neblina. Por mucho que la amara, viví una gran parte de mi vida sin poder recordar cada momento que vivimos juntas, al igual que con mi padre y mi tío. _"Todo eso… estaba perdido"_.

Pero todo eso cambió en un día especial. Un día en el que el mismo tonto humano, Eggman Nega, trató de robarme las Sol Emeralds; Pero esta vez, tenía compañía. Alguien casi idéntico a él, excepto por su vestimenta. No sé qué fue lo que hicieron, pero durante un momento, toda mi consciencia se perdió. Al despertar, me encontré en un mundo totalmente diferente al mío. Al apenas sentir mi cuerpo, sabía que me encontraba en un lugar muy lejos de casa, ya que la energía que sentía recorrer en el ambiente era totalmente distinta a la que yacía en mi dimensión. Allí, en ese extraño lugar fue donde, en cierta manera, me liberaron de varias de las ataduras que impedían mi paz interior. Allí conocí el verdadero significado de la amistad a la cual era reacia en su totalidad. Allí me mostraron que yo no debía cargar el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros sola. Podía confiar en que mis amigos, quienes se convertían por ende en mi familia, estarían allí para ayudarme cuando más lo necesitara. Logré cerrar parte de una herida que me carcomía lentamente desde lo más profundo de mis ser. Desde, no solo conocía a los mejores amigos que atesoraré por siempre, sino que me volví alguien mejor para todos. Al volver a mi mundo, traté de mostrarles a todos que la princesa que ellos conocían como alguien solitaria, había vuelto y estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma por la protección de todos.

El tiempo pasaba y diferentes aventuras llegaron a mí. Las cosas que hice fueron las mejores; aquí o allá, mis ojos ya no veían el mundo de la misma manera. _"Ahora lo vislumbraba todo con la hermosura de la cual estaba hecha la realidad"_. Aquí, después de muchas cosas sucedidas, me di cuenta que debía investigar los secretos que se ocultaban a mi alrededor. Quería descubrirlo y verlo todo; Allá, en la dimensión de Sonic, iba especialmente a visitar a Cream y a Cheese, sin olvidarme de la bella y amorosa madre de la pequeña conejita, Vanilla. Ella fue la primera persona que conocí y, con todo su tesón, nunca se apartó de mi lado a pesar de mis protestas. Ella me guió y me ayudó a recuperar las Sol Emeralds. Al comienzo la vi como un estorbo pero, poco a poco, comenzaba a aceptarla. _"¿Cómo no aceptarla con todo la ternura que emanaba de ella?"._ Me dolió no poder haberme despedido de ella la primera vez que me fui de su mundo; pero la sorprendí bastante cuando me vio por la ventana, saludándola. Corrió hacia mí y, saltando, me abrazó con cariño. Los días que pasábamos juntas ella no dejaban de sonreír. Hasta incluso me tocaba dormir con ella, ya que quería cerciorarse de que no me iría sin despedirme. Eran pocos días en los que me quedaba en ese mundo ya que, a pesar de solo llevarme una de las 7 Sol Emeralds, el equilibrio de mi mundo estaba en juego. Me dolía dejarla, pero así era la vida. Las personas que más quería estaban muy lejos de mí, pero esta vez no me rendiría ante la tristeza; ya que tenía una razón para volver siempre a este lugar. Mi mundo, o el de Sonic, eran grandes y hermosos, queriendo poder vislumbras todas sus maravillas.

Con todo esto, los días pasaban, los cuales se volvían semanas y meses. Pero llegó un día. Un día que jamás olvidaré; ya que fue el día que recordé a alguien que había olvidado. Ese día comenzó con lo habitual. Mientras cumplía con mis labores habituales, ayudando y viendo que acciones se podían pensar y hacer para mejorar el progreso de la nación, me llamaron con temor los guardias. Ellos me advertían de que las gemas estaban emanando un brillo. Yo corrí con toda rapidez, mientras que al mismo tiempo mi corazón no paraba de latir agitadamente, y al entrar en la bóveda donde estaban resguardadas, noto que la que más brillaba era la Esmeralda de color rojo. Al tocarla, una llamarada de fuego me rodeó. Cuando esta llamarada se extinguió, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver en donde me encontraba. Era un lugar rodeado de edificios hechos de dulces y de cientos de criaturas alrededor de estas. Noté, con rapidez, que todas esas pobres criaturas estaban en contra de su voluntad. En eso, yo comencé a liberarlos de sus opresores. En el camino, me encontré con Sonic y con Tails. Me contaron lo que pasaba y yo a ellos lo mismo. Decidimos investigar un poco más. En medio de eso, me rodearon varios robots. Sabía que podría con ellos, aunque sería un poco difícil ya que eran multitud. Pero, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, vi como alguien se acercó a mi lado. Él, quien era un erizo de color grisáceo como la plata y ojos dorados, me sonreía mientras se acercaba a mí, con un aura turquesa que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Noté al instante que tenía habilidades de telequinesis, haciendo levitar a varios de los robots que trataban de atacarnos.

\- Are you ready? (¿Estás lista?) – Preguntó él, mostrándome una sonrisa de confianza. Yo se la devolví antes de contestarle.

\- Yo siempre estoy lista. – Le dije, mientras nos poníamos en marcha. Atacábamos con tal sincronía que me sorprendía en medio de la batalla de como fácilmente los vencíamos. Era como si ya supiéramos como se mueve cada uno; nuestros ataques, defensas, debilidades y fortalezas. _"Todo me hacía parecer que ya nos conocíamos"_. Cuando esos dos tontos robots huyeron como cobardes, llegó Sonic para informarnos la situación. Nos pidió que nos marcháramos, ya que sospechaba que ese lugar no duraría mucho si tenía que enfrentarse a Eggman. Nosotros seguimos su consejo y salimos del parque de atracciones intergaláctico. Ya afuera, no pasó mucho tiempo para ver como todo el lugar comenzaba a colapsar. Vimos como salían a gran velocidad todos los demás amigos. Cream y Cheese; Knuckles y Rouge; el grupo de Detectives Chaotix; Amy Rose junto con Big; Shadow y Omega; y por ultimo a Tails. Luego de varios minutos, y con el parque destruido, presenciamos como Sonic aparecía a lo lejos. Noté como Shadow se quedaba viéndolo seriamente, mientras los demás lo saludábamos. Al terminar, como siempre, Amy trató de abrazarlo pero Sonic no le permitió, ya que salió corriendo de allí, alejándose hacia el horizonte. Sin más que hacer, vi como todos comenzábamos a despedirnos. Al final, solo quedamos ese erizo plateado y yo. Comencé a acercarme a él y le tendí la mano.

\- Hace un momento no tuvimos tiempo para poder presentarnos. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Blaze; Blaze the Cat. – Le dije con un poco de orgullo. El aceptó mi saludo y me dio la mano.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Blaze. Mi nombre es Silver; Silver the Hedgehog. – Dijo, saludando firmemente. Nuestros ojos duraron vislumbrándose durante varios segundos. Era como si no quisiéramos que nuestras miradas se apartaran. En eso, noté como unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – Le pregunté, notando como él se sorprendía por estas palabras. Él soltó mi mano y la pasó por sus ojos, notando como su guante quedaba empapado. En eso, él me miró extrañado.

\- Tú también estás llorando. – Dijo, haciéndome dudar de sus palabras. Yo pasé mi mano por mis ojos y comprobé lo que decía. Estaba llorando, pero no sabía el porqué. _"¿Por qué lloro si, por algún raro motivo, me siento más feliz que nunca?"_ pensaba mi subconsciente. En eso, un brillo comenzó a emanar de mí. Hice aparecer la Sol Emerald roja, y vi como no dejaba de brillar. Sabía lo que significaba, pero sentía que no quería irme. Sin no poder hacer nada más, miré a Silver y le sonreí.

\- Lamento tener que irme, pero mi mundo me necesita de vuelta. – Le dije, sosteniendo con firmeza la gema de mi mundo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Bueno, espero verte de nuevo otro día. – Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Yo también lo espero. – Le refuté, mientras en ese instante alzaba la gema y una llamarada de fuego me rodeaba. A los pocos segundos la llamarada desaparece, mostrándome que estaba de vuelta en la bóveda de las Emeralds, viendo como los guardias se mantuvieron en su lugar vigilando las demás gemas. Yo volví a poner la Emerald roja en su lugar y salí de allí. Vi como los guardias cerraron las puertas donde yacían seguras las Emeralds y abandoné el lugar. En mi mente muchas dudas recorrían cada rincón de esta. _"¿Por qué la Emerald me llevó a ese lugar?"_ La verdad, no había razón aparente por la que mi presencia fuera necesaria allí.

\- Blaze, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Marine durante la cena. Yo la miré y, esbozando una sonrisa fingida, le acaricie la cabeza.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Solo pienso en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer. – Le respondí, mientras terminábamos de comer. Noté que mi respuesta no la convencía del todo, pero la mirada fulminante que le hice fue suficiente indirecta para que no siguiera preguntando. Al terminar, me retiré del lugar en dirección a mi habitación. Allí, sentada en la baranda de la ventana con vista al mar, pensaba en que sentía que ese encuentro con ese erizo (Silver) significaba algo más.

* * *

Los días pasaron, como de costumbre, pero en mi mente seguía ese encuentro. Pero, en el momento menos pensado, pasó algo diferente. Mientras dormía, con total calma, me desperté abruptamente. Sentía como la cabeza me ardía más caliente que cualquiera de las llamas que alguna vez brotaron de mí. Sentía como cada célula de mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no de miedo. Yo salí de mi habitación, corriendo a toda velocidad, y me dirigía al sótano del castillo. Ya estando allí, comencé a revisar las muchas cajas que yacían en ese lugar. En esas cajas no había cosas tan importantes. Solo objetos que no quise desechar. Después de unos minutos, de intensa búsqueda, encontré lo que estaba buscando. Era un viejo cuaderno de dibujo. En él, yacían muchos de los dibujos y bocetos que dibujé cuando apenas tenía como entr años. Dibujé los sueños que no dejaban de ser acto de presencia durante la noche. Muchos de mis dibujos dejaban consternados a mis cuidadores, preguntándome que significaban. Yo, sin embargo, tampoco sabía lo que significaban… hasta ahora.

\- Silver. – Dije, casi como un susurro. Sobaba mi mano descubierta sobre aquellos viejos trazos. Él estaba allí, en mis dibujos. Ahora sabía que significaban cada uno de los dibujos que hice antes. _"Todos ellos no eran sueños o pesadillas. Eran mi vida. La vida que alguna vez tuve y que cambió para siempre"._ Cogí todos esos dibujos y los llevé directamente a mi habitación. Muchos de los guardias que me vieron correr con locura me preguntaban el motivo. Yo no les contesté, simplemente cerré la puerta de mi habitación en sus caras. Sé que eso fue sumamente grosero, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Mis ojos vislumbraban cada dibujo y reconocía a Iblis, Mephilis, a muchas de las personas de los campos de refugiados. Pero, especialmente, _"Recordaba… ese sentimiento especial hacia Silver"._ No podía creer lo que pasaba. Ahora, estaba enamorada del erizo que apenas conocí hoy, pero que tuvimos una vida juntos, como compañeros, antes. Sin darme cuenta, los rayos del sol de un nuevo día entraban por la ventana de mi habitación. En eso, me bañé, me alisté y me dirigía a la bóveda de las Sol Emeralds. Dentro de esta, cogía la Sol Emerald roja y, cerrando con fuerza mis parpados, deseé ir de nuevo a la dimensión de Sonic. Cuando abrí mis ojos, nada había pasado. En otras ocasiones usé el poder de las gemas para poder ir a la dimensión de Sonic sin problemas. El único inconveniente era que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí, siendo máximo de dos a tres días, para luego esperar unas cuantas semanas para volverá a visitarlos; pero ahora, por algún motivo, no me permitía ir. Por mucho que tratara de obligar a que liberaran su energía, sabía que ellas no me permitirían hacerlo. Si no me permitían marchame ahora, para averiguar más sobre Silver, solo esperaba que me permitieran ir un día antes de la fiesta de Sonic, ya que le había prometido a Amy que estaría allí para ayudarla (aunque la verdad lo acepté ya que Cream también me lo había pedido antes). _"Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar"._

* * *

El cumpleaños de Sonic llegó, junto con algunas sorpresas indeseadas. A pesar de todas nuestras habilidades, caímos con facilidad frente a esa criatura poderosa y temible. Como siempre, Sonic logró superar los desafíos y pruebas que Eggman le había puesto para derrotarlo; y, con todo nuestro apoyo, él (junto con su versión joven) derrotó de nuevo a Eggman, llevando todo a la normalidad. Volvimos a su cumpleaños y todos hablábamos sobre lo ocurrido. Nos despedimos de las versiones jóvenes de Sonic y Tails, quienes entraron en unos de los vórtices que lo llevarían a su tiempo. Después de eso, continuamos con la celebración; con Shadow y Silver en ella. Yo me acerqué a él y, viéndolo fijamente, le sonreí.

\- Hola Silver. – Le dije, notando como él también me sonreía. – Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. –

\- La verdad, tenemos que ponernos al día, Blaze. – Comentó, soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Pero, primero disfrutemos la fiesta. – Terminó de decir, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa, para degustar los bocadillos que se prepararon.

Al terminar la fiesta que se organizó con mucha preparación, todos comenzaron a marcharse a sus respectivas residencias. Cream me pedía que me quedara esa noche y que fuera a dormir en su casa. Aunque quería decirle que sí, mi principal objetivo era hablar con Silver.

\- No puedo, Cream. Necesito hablar de unas cosas con Silver. – Le comenté, pero en vez de ver una expresión de tristeza vi una de alegría.

\- Eso se puede arreglar. El señor Silver puede dormir también en casa. – Sugirió ella, viendo a Silver. – Al final y al cabo, si es tú amigo, también es mi amigo. – Terminó de decir, esbozando una tierna y adorable sonrisa.

\- Chao, chao. – Dijo Cheese, denotándose alegre en sus expresiones. Sin más que hacer, yo acepté la propuesta de Cream. Le informé a Silver de la situación y él aceptó con gusto. Ya listos, nos fuimos a la casa de Cream. Allí, Vanilla me recibió con alegría y elegancia. Ella preguntó por Silver, y yo le dije que era un amigo mío. Ella solo sonrió y se acercó a él con calma. Lo saludó y le dio la bienvenida a su humilde morada. Él también le devolvió el saludo y la bienvenida ofrecida por la dulce madre de Cream. Quise hablar con Silver inmediatamente, pero Vanilla nos pidió sentarnos para la cena. A pesar de todas las ganas, por querer conversar con Silver, decidimos hacerlo después de la cena.

Cuando la cena acabó, le pedí a Cream que me permitiera conversar en privado con Silver. Le dije que tenía cosas importantes de las que debía hablar con el erizo plateado. Ella se sintió triste por no poder pasar tanto tiempo conmigo; así que para animarla, le dije que yo dormiría con ella. Vi cómo estas palabras surgieron efecto, ya que se alegró inmediatamente, saldando de un lado para otro. Luego de eso, ella salió de la habitación en la que me encontraba con Silver, para poder hablar tranquilamente con este.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó él, sentándose en la cama.

\- Bueno, comencemos por el principio…– Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de nuestros ojos. Escuchamos nuestras historias y aun éramos reacios a aceptar esas palabras. La vida que alguna vez tuvimos cambio para bien, pero nos alejó mutuamente. Cada quien tomó un camino en un lugar y tiempo distinto. Silver se mantuvo en el futuro, pero yo no solo cambie de época sino también de lugar. Ya ni siquiera pertenecía a la misma dimensión que él.

\- Yo lloré mucho al recordarte. Mi mejor amiga. Aquella compañera inseparable que me ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Mi vida fue triste, ya que sentía que faltaba algo, especialmente porque yo te…– En eso, se detuvo en esa oración. Sabía lo que quería decirme, ya que también sentía lo mismo, pero yo tampoco podía decir esas palabras. El destino nos separaba y yo tenía que aceptar eso, aun cuando me doliera hasta el alma.

\- Creo… que ya es tiempo de irnos a dormir. – Le informé, mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Sentí que Silver se paró con rapidez de la cama, pero no escuché ni una palabra salir de él. Quería voltearme y verlo directo a los ojos, pero no lo hice. Cerré la puerta suavemente y me dirigía al a habitación de Cream. Ya estaba acostada, pero aún no se había dormido.

\- Te estaba esperando. – Fue lo primero que dijo al verme, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa la demora. – Me disculpaba con ella, mientras me acomodaba en la cama. Ya allí, sentí como se quedó dormida casi al instante, junto con Cheese. Yo cerré mis parpados, esperando que el mañana trajera algo bueno en mi vida, durmiéndome en el acto.

* * *

Luego de ese día, las cosas continuaron casi como siempre. En mi mundo hice los deberes que me concernía. Cuando pasaban varias semanas, volvía a visitar a mis amigos. Iba a la dimensión de Sonic y trataba de aprovechar cada minuto que se me era permitido.

Esas semanas se convirtieron en meses, y esos meses se convirtieron en años. Sin darme cuenta, ya habían pasado dos años desde el incidente del cumpleaños de Sonic. Durante todo ese tiempo pasaron distintos hechos. Cream y su madre ya no vivían en un pueblo a 20 minutos de Station Square, sino que ahora vivían en los suburbios de la ciudad, en un buen barrio. Tails también hizo lo mismo, dejando de vivir en Mystic Ruins, ya que le era más cómodo. Sonic no cambiaba mucho su estilo de vida, pero últimamente lo veía pasar más tiempo con Amy. _"Tal vez al fin decidió abrirse al amor. Algo que no sé si alguna vez sentiré"_. Durante todo este tiempo, vi a Silver varias veces, pero fueron solo pequeños momentos. Casi no nos daba tiempo de hablar, debido a que yo tenía que volver a mi dimensión o él tenía que volver a su propio tiempo. _"El tiempo… no era nuestro aliado". _Yo, en esta dimensión, alquilé un apartamento. Sé que suena tonto, pero había momento en los que no quería que nadie supiera aun mi llegada, ya que había pensamientos en mi cabeza que debía resolver sola. Eggman había bajado su índice de ataque hacia el planeta Tierra, pero ese día atacó la ciudad donde residíamos. Con esfuerzo destruimos los robots de Eggman, pero sabíamos que volverían por más. Decidimos reagruparnos y esperar el siguiente ataqué. Degustamos con delicia la cena preparada por Amy y Cream, mientras conversábamos con alegría. Al terminar, nos fuimos a nuestras residencias. Pero, antes de que Silver se fuera con Sonic, le pedí que viniera conmigo. En medio de una excavación arqueológica en una isla deshabitada, encontramos diferentes utensilios o artefactos antiguos; pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la vasija con todos los grabados que tenía sobre ella. Vi cada símbolo y, durante casi quince días, solo pude descubrir el significado de una (y no sabía si era correcta). Pero, con Silver aquí, supuse que podría encontrar la respuesta. Ya en mi apartamento, el usa un aparato tecnológico futurista. En tan solo un minuto logró traducir gran parte del texto, pero lo que decía esta no tenía mucha coherencia. _"Pero algo era algo"_. Silver me preguntó el motivo de mi interés en esa vasija, a lo cual yo le respondí, hablándole sobre mi vida. Sin creer el cambio de tema, Silver me contó cómo se había sentido estos dos últimos años, desde que me recordó de nuevo. Me dolía escuchar esas palabras. Yo sabía lo que él sentía por mí, pero quería negarlo. Quería negar ese sentimiento, aun cuando yo sentía lo mismo por él. Cuando terminó de hablar, yo le expliqué que no podíamos estar juntos. Pero lo más duro era pedirle que me olvidara, y que no pensara en mí como en alguien con quien podía estar. Vi sus expresiones y supe que le había destrozado el alma cuando pronuncié esas palabras. Me alejé de él, dirigiéndome a la mesa. Allí tomé la vasija y serví el agua que había puesto dentro de ella, ya que, al fin y al cabo, ese era su utilidad. Serví dos vasos y a uno se lo di a Silver. Él se lo tomó rápidamente, para luego guiarlo a donde dormiría. Cuando me despedí de él, me agarró de mi brazo solo para desearme que descansara bien. Al volver a mi habitación, y acostarme en mi cama, comencé a llorar. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que Silver dejara de pensar en mí. Cerré mis parpados, esperando que el mañana fuera mejor, durmiéndome.

* * *

_"La suave brisa acariciaba mi cuerpo y mi pelaje de una manera muy tierna, como si de un pétalo de una flor se tratase; mientras el dulce aroma del mar inundaba mi mente. Esas sensaciones me hacían sentir que estaba… en casa"_. Al pensar en esto, abrí mis parpados con rapidez. Lo que mis ojos vislumbraron era algo casi imposible de creer. Me encontraba cerca de una bella playa, rodeada de varias palmeras. Me paré de donde me encontraba y, al hacerlo, me di cuenta de algo que me hizo apenar muchísimo. _"Yo estoy… ¡desnuda!"_ pensé, al ver que lo único que tapaba mi cuerpo era una camisa blanca grande, pero no tenía siquiera ropa interior puesta. Antes de averiguar siquiera en donde me encontraba, sentí un susurro detrás de mí. Al voltearme, me sorprendo de que sea Silver.

\- ¡Silver! ¡¿En dónde estamos?! – Le pregunté gritando, pero noté como me miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Al sentir hacia donde estaba puesta su vista (hacia mis pechos), coloqué mis brazos en esa parte. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Tenemos que descubrir ¿dónde y cómo llegamos? – Le dije, viéndolo con rabia, pero noté que no se inmutaba.

\- No vas a quitarme la buena vista. – Dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Sentí, y vi, como mis manos eran sostenidas por unas cadenas que estaban atadas a las palmeras que había visto. Oí como Silver se reía por la situación en la que estaba.

\- No sé lo que estás planeado, pero te lo impediré. – Le dije, sintiendo casi como si las llamas brotaran de mi boca. A pesar de mi amenaza, noté como Silver me mantenía viéndome fijamente.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. – Dijo, acercándose a mí a paso ligero. – ¡Adelante, detenme! – Gritó con una expresión seria, alzando los brazos. Apreté mis puños tratando de romper las cadenas o lanzarle alguna esfera de fuego, pero nada pasó. _"No puedo usar mis poderes"_ Pensé al sentir que no podía convocar las llamas. La expresión en el rostro de Silver se seguía manteniendo seria, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. – Espero que puedas, enserio; Porque esto se va a poner feo. – Terminó de decir, alejándose un poco de mí. Yo seguí retorciéndome para tratar de romper las cadenas, pero eran muy fuertes. Escuché como Silver soltaba una carcajada. – ¿Nada? Es una lástima. Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. Es la hora de divertirnos. – Termino de decir, volviendo a acercarse a mí. Al hacerlo, traté de propinarle un golpe con mi pierna. Sin creerlo, todo mi cuerpo se entumeció. Silver usaba sus poderes en mí. _"Estaba bajo su voluntad"._

\- Buen intento. Pero ya es tiempo de dejarnos de payasadas. – Dijo, mientras dos cadenas ataban mis piernas, poniéndose los grilletes en mis tobillos. Cuando estas estuvieron tensadas, Silver se acercó completamente a mí. Me miraba y en sus ojos se notaba una lujuria enorme. Su mano comenzó acariciar mi rostro con ternura. Poco a poco fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta. – Creo que esto es un estorbo. – Dijo, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a desabotonar uno a uno lo botones. Al terminar, usó sus poderes para desgarrar la camisa. Estaba totalmente desnuda y el me veía con asombro.

\- Silver, para. – Le pedí, sintiendo mucha vergüenza y temor.

\- ¿Parar? ¿Por qué pararía cuando ni siquiera hemos comenzado a disfrutar? – Preguntó sarcásticamente, sintiendo como pasaba sus manos sobre mis senos. Los acariciaba, los apretujaba y los saboreaba con su lengua. A pesar de sentir asco por lo que me hacía, sentía como mi cuerpo parecía disfrutar del momento. Esto último casi no lo podía creer. Silver dejó de lamer mis senos, pero sentí como colocó su mano en mi intimidad y comenzó a sobarme. Sentí como mi cuerpo disfrutaba ante su toque, haciéndolo pasmar un poco. – Mira, lo estás disfrutando. – Dijo, notando como su mano estaba un poco húmeda. De allí, bajó su cabeza quedando frente a mi pelvis. – Veamos que tal sabe. – Comentó, poniendo su lengua en mi intimidad y comenzando a moverla. Pequeños espasmos salían de mi cuerpo con cada movimiento de su lengua.

Luego de varios minutos, se detuvo. Jadeaba, un poco luego de lo que me hizo. Él se paró y, colocando su mano detrás de mi cabeza, me besó. Sentía su lengua moverse dentro de mí profundamente. Ese beso me hizo sentir algo de repugnancia, especialmente por donde estuvo antes. Cuando terminó, vi hacia los ojos de Silver y noté que estaban un poco llorosos. Verlo así me hacía sentir confundida con la situación que se estaba viviendo, ya que no sabía que pensar de él.

\- Silver, suéltame por favor. – Le pedí, con los ojos un poco llorosos.

\- Me temo que no. – Me contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Hay que continuar. – Comentó, chasqueando sus dedos. En eso, las cadenas que me sujetaban se soltaron de las palmeras para enrollarse sobre mi cuerpo, evitando cualquier huida. Luego de eso, sentí como me elevaba con sus poderes de telequinesis. – Vayamos a un mejor lugar. – Mencionó, comenzando a caminar. De allí, entramos a la naturaleza del pequeño bosque tropical. Luego de unos minutos, llegamos a lo que parecía ser algún tipo de altar. Noté que en el centro se encontraba una cama con un cobertor de color rojo esmeralda. Las cadenas comenzaron a desenredarse de mí, pero sin soltarme de los mis brazos y piernas. Vi como las cadenas se engancharon en los extremos de la cama, tensándose un poco. Yo estaba acostada, indefensa y a toda su merced. Él se acomodó encima de mí, volviendo a acariciar todo mi cuerpo. Pasaba sus manos por mis piernas, mis caderas, mi abdomen, llegando hasta mis pechos. Allí los volvió a lamer durante unos segundos antes de continuar con su camino. En eso, me comenzó a besar de una manera muy apasionada. Cuando terminó, me miró fijamente. A pesar de ver sus ojos, sentía que había algo en él. Sentía que él no era _"él"._

\- Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, mostrándome una sonrisa. Al comienzo no entendí esto, pero mis parpados se abrieron al máximo al entender su frase. Miré hacia abajo y vi su miembro erecto. Cerré mis parpados, sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Silver, ya no más. ¡Detente! – Grité, mientras me retorcía un poco tratando de liberarme inútilmente de las ataduras. Aun así, sin importar mis súplicas, sentí como Silver acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad, mientras mi respiración aumentaba a cada segundo. Poco a poco comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de mí hasta introducirlo todo, y yo apretaba mis puños con fuerza. A pesar de que esta era mi primera vez, no sentí dolor alguno. No entendía el motivo de esto, pero esta duda dejó mi mente al sentir como Silver comenzó a moverse. Con cada movimiento mi respiración era más agitada y más agitada, a tal punto que sentía que ya no podía respirar. Poco a poco Silver se movía con más rapidez, mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba mis senos. A pesar de que mi mente sentía dolor, ira y repugnancia ante lo que me hacía Silver, para mi cuerpo era todo lo contrario. _"Sentía placer"._ Con temor, sentí como la respiración de Silver aumentaba más de lo común, igual que sus movimientos. Sabía lo que venía, pero no pude evitarlo. Silver se detuvo de golpe, mientras yo sentí como algo caliente se escurría dentro de mí. Comencé a sollozar, ya que no quería que mi primera vez fuera así. Silver se separó de mí, parándose y comenzando desatarme los de los grilletes de mis manos y pie, pero manteniéndome tiesa con su telequinesis. Me dejó levitando durante unos segundos, mientras él se acomodaba en la cama. Luego de eso, me bajó, acomodándome sobre él, mientras los grilletes volvían a su posición.

\- Silver, ya no más. Te lo pido. – Le supliqué viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse por mi cara. Silver me miró con tristeza, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y rápidos. Volvía a sentir su respiración agitada rodearme. A cada segundo él me besaba, como si quisiera ablandar el hecho de lo que me estaba haciendo, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Sus movimientos y su calor jamás dejaron mi cuerpo. Se mantenían allí, al igual que sus besos.

Cuando la luz del alba terminó, trayendo consigo la noche, él se detuvo de finalmente. Mi respiración casi era nula y mi vista solo se mantenía fija hacia el cielo y las estrellas que se vislumbraban en este. Las lágrimas nunca dejaron de brotar en mí en ningún momento. A pesar de desatarme de las cadenas que me apresaban, yo seguía tiesa en la cama.

\- Blaze, perdóname. – Salían sus palabras de su boca, pero yo no podía creerlas. _"¿Perdonarlo?"_ ¿Cómo podía después de todo lo que me hizo? Sentía que dentro de mí su esencia aun yacía, quemándome. Lo que me hizo me destruía mentalmente. – Lo hice… para estar a tu lado siempre. – Al escuchar estas palabras por un momento sentí que mi cordura volvía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté entre los dientes. Silver me miró directo a los ojos, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Si tú quedabas embarazada… yo jamás tendría que irme. Yo no quiero irme. Yo solo quiere estar siempre a tu lado. – Dijo, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Eso… – Comencé a decir, pero todo comenzó a verse oscuro;_ "Como si las tinieblas invadieran mi alma"_

* * *

Mis parpados se abrieron. _"¿Estaba… en casa?"_. Reconocía el aspecto y los materiales de mi castillo. Si no era mi casa, era una muy buena imitación. Me paré de la cama en la que yacía, notando que esta era muy grande. Caminaba tratando de descubrir a quien pertenecía esa habitación, ya que no recordaba que nadie tuviera esa decoración. Pero dejé de pensar en todo esto al pasar al lado de un espejo. Vi el reflejo que era proyectado en este… y era yo, asustándome. No importaba cuantas veces me viera, no podía creer lo que veía. A pesar de que era yo, mi apariencia era de alguien de 30 años. Me veía y notaba lo bien esculpido que estaba mi cuerpo. Pero más allá de eso, no sabía que estaba pasando. No sabía cómo había envejecido casi 14 años en unos segundos. Sentí como la puerta se abría, mostrándome quien entraba. Era Silver, pero su apariencia no podía ser mejor. Portaba una chaqueta elegante e imperial, que tenía la bandera de mi nación estampada en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Blaze, ya estas mejor. Me alegra. – Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de acercarse a mí. Yo, sin embargo, retrocedí un poco. Él me miró confuso ante mi actitud, hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido. Vi cómo se sentó al borde de la cama, colocando sus manos sobre su cara.

\- No de nuevo. – Dijo con tristeza.

\- Silver, explícame que está pasando. – Le dije seriamente. Él solo suspiró antes de verme fijamente.

\- Blaze, hace 14 años, cuando Eggman atacó Station Square nosotros lo detuvimos como de costumbre. Sin embargo, uno de los robots que había creado no había sido del todo destruido. Disparó a Sonic y él no se percató a tiempo, pero tú sí. Te interpusiste entre él y la bala, pero esta última te dio directo en la cabeza. Creí que te había perdido, pero tú te negabas a morir. Lograste sobrevivir, aunque la herida que te causó daño un poco tu hipocampo del cerebro. Con ello, tú tienes episodios de amnesia de vez en cuando. Olvidas todo lo que has vivido desde ese día. Me quedé a tu lado… porque no quería apartarme otra vez de ti. Ha sido un poco duro cuando te despiertas y me atacas creyendo que yo te había hecho _"cosas"_. – Soltó una carcajada al decir estás últimas palabras. Cuando escuché este argumento, nuevas ideas pasaban por mi mente. Acaso lo que había vivido no hacia un par de minutos era un sueño en mi subconsciente al sentir ese sentimiento de olvidar a alguien que yace junto a mí, con una vida más allá de la simple amistad. Esos pensamientos se terminan al ver como Silver se paraba bruscamente de la cama.

\- No puedo permitir que ella llegue. – Dijo, acercándose a la puerta.

\- Who? (¿Quién?) – Pregunté inmediatamente.

\- ¡Mami! Estás mejor. – Escuché gritar, viendo como una pequeña eriza de cuatro años, con los mismos colores de mi pelaje, entraba y me abrazaba con total alegría. Yo quede pasmada ante esta imagen. _"Ella…era mi hija"_. Ella me ve fijamente y nota como la miro con desconcierto. Su sonrisa desaparece, dejando de abrazarme y solo tristeza se vislumbra en su rostro. – Mami volvió a olvidarme. Mami ya no sabe ni siquiera cuál es mi nombre. – Al decir esto último, vi como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

\- No. Yo sé quién eres. Jamás olvidaría el nombre de mi hija. – Le dije, secándole las lágrimas. –Tú eres mi pequeña Flames. – Al decir este nombre, la alegría perdida volvía a ser acto de presencia en ella, abrazándome con fuerza. Yo también hago lo mismo y la cargo. – Te amo. – Dije, besándole la frente.

\- ¿Podemos salir a divertirnos? ¿Ir a un día de campo? – Preguntó ella, mostrando unos ojos tiernos.

\- Of course! – Le contesté inmediatamente. A los pocos minutos de organizarnos comenzamos a salir no sin antes saludar a Marine, con quien la charla fue larga. _"A pesar de los años… ella sigue igual de habladora". _

Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegamos a un bello prado verde. Allí comimos los bocadillos que se habían traído y jugué bastante con… mi hija. A pesar de aun no poder digerir esto, ver su ternura y su cariño me hacía sentir una sensación de alegría. _"Este ere un futuro que jamás pensé que me pasaría. Un futuro hermoso"_. Cuando ella se durmió, yo hablé bastante con Silver. Mencionó como, a pesar de mis problemas, he guiado a mi nación con esplendor. Con todo ellos, ahora me sentía un poco mal al recordar cuando le había dicho a Silver que se alejara de mí. Él se quedó y me amó hasta el final.

\- Oww… ¡Qué bonito! – Escuché decir con sarcasmo desde el cielo. Al ver hacia arriba noté que era Eggman Nega, volando de unos de sus típicos aparatos. Me sorprendió ver su apariencia no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años. Mi pequeña Flames se despertó asustada y se agarró fuertemente a una de mis piernas.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Nega?! – Grité con fuerza, notando como su sonrisa no desaparecía.

\- Oh, nada importante. Solo quiero… _¡TÚ SUFRIMIENTO! –_ en eso, un rayo es disparado de su vehículo, impactando en Silver.

\- ¡Papá! – Gritó Flames, separándose de mí y acercándose a él.

\- ¡Silver! – Grité, corriendo también hacia él. No noté nada diferente, como si no hubiera sido herido.

\- Hah! ¡Fallaste Nega! – Dijo Silver, pero cayó de rodillas al instante en que terminó la frase. Gritó fuertemente mientras, como si de un fantasma se tratase, comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer. No podía creer lo que había pasado, al igual que mi hija. Ella gritó, colocando sus manos sobre el lugar donde yació su padre. En eso, volvió a gritar, pero de dolor. Al igual que Silver, ella comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- Mamá, duele. – Decía, mientras yo la sostenía. – Tengo miedo, mami. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente en mis manos. Grité de dolor. _"Perdí a mi hija… antes de poder amarla de verdad"_; Pero lo peor no terminó allí. Vi como toda la belleza que me rodeaba era sustituida por maquinarias de zonas industriales.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Dije, mientras lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Oh, nada importante. Solo hice desaparecer a Silver de esta línea temporal. Lo hice desaparecer de la realidad misma. Al nunca existir, todo las acciones cometidas por el jamás pasaron y en ello incluye a tu preciada hijita. Una victoria que degustaré hasta el final en _"MÍ MUNDO"_; Y lo mejor, muy pronto tú desaparecerás, ya que estás muerta en esta línea del tiempo. Despídete de la vida. – Al terminar, comenzó a reír psicóticamente. A pesar del dolor, un odio creció profundamente. Sin pensarlo salté, elevándome por los aires. Un aura enorme de fuego me rodeó y, al impactar contra el vehículo de Nega, lo destrocé de un golpe. Vi como Eggman Nega impactó fuertemente contra el suelo. Mientras aterrizaba suavemente, noté como él gritaba de dolor, sin moverse de su posición. Caminé lentamente hacia él y, al llegar, vi como varios de sus huesos salían de su cuerpo y escupía sangre. – No importa, ¡Tú muy pronto desaparecerás y este mundo me pertenecerá! – Volvió a escupir sangre. – No tienes lo necesario. Todos los informes sobre ti dicen que jamás mataste a nadie en tu vida. – Sonrió ante esta declaración. Sin embargo, yo también sonreí. Me acerqué a él y, colocando mi mano en su garganta, lo levanté.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa sobre los informes?… a veces pueden mentir. – Dije de manera siniestra, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. – Si tengo que elegir entre las vidas de gente inocente y la vida de una mala persona… créeme que soy capaz de matar a esa persona para salvar a los demás. – Noté como Nega se aterró profundamente. En eso, una llamarada de fuego brotó de mi mano para calcinar su garganta y su cara. En pocos segundos murió, pero el dolor siguió en mí. Caí de rodillas, cerré mis parpados y lloré por las pérdidas que acabé de tener. _"Perdí a alguien que me amaba, al resultado de ese amor y… mi alma"_.

\- No has perdido el alma. Te has dado cuenta de algo importante. Has abierto los ojos. – Escuché decir, pero la voz de quien lo decía debía ser imposible. Abrí mis parpados y fijé mi vista hacia donde vino su voz.

\- ¿Silver? – Pregunté pasmada ante lo que veía. Era él… pero otra vez joven. Él negó ante mi pregunta, acercándose más y más a mí. – ¿Quién?… ¿Qué eres? – Fue la otra pregunta que surgió ante mí.

\- Soy Espíritu de la Vasija. Mi misión es mostrar un camino a aquellos que toman de mí. Silver y tú bebieron y ahora los puse a prueba. _"Silver, el chico que se rinde ante mostrar sus sentimientos y tú, la chica que no piensa que un futuro juntos sea bueno"._ Este es tu mayor miedo y temor. Tienes miedo de que por algún motivo todo lo que tú y él construyan juntos desaparezca.

\- Tú me hiciste todo esto. – Dije secamente, apretando mis puños.

\- Sí, lo hice porque necesitas entender que…– trató de explicarme sus motivos, pero yo lo vi fijamente, asustándolo.

\- ¿Entender qué? No hay nada que entender. Él y yo jamás podremos estar juntos. Somos demasiados distintos. Nada podrá ni pasará entre nosotros, porque si por segundo pensara en nuestro futuro juntos… ambos sufriríamos. – Vi como _"él"_ se entristeció ante mis palabras. – ¿Sabes algo? Una vez que vuelva a mí realidad… tú ya no vivirás. No permitiré que existas ni un minuto más. ¿Entiendes? – Está pregunta hizo que quedara en silencio, sabiendo su respuesta. – Ya quiero despertar. – Ordené sin titubeo. Él chasqueo los dedos y todo el lugar se volvió negro.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían. Un dolor de cansancio se recorría por todo mi cuerpo, pero mi objetivo estaba claro. Abrí la puerta de golpe y me dirigí a la sala donde yacía. Allí vi a Silver, quien trató de proteger la Vasija. No me importaba herir a Silver para cumplir mi meta; pero fuimos interrumpidos por al escuchar como a Sonic y a los demás les estaban pateando el trasero. A pesar de lo que quería hacer, no podía permitir que mis amigos sufrieran. Fui con rapidez hasta allá y noté como todos sufrían ante la fuerza de esas máquinas implacables. Deje salir toda la ira que yacía dentro de mí ante la situación vivida, y comencé a destruir con facilidad esas cosas. En menos de un minuto, había destruido a todos y noté la devastación que había dejado. Mi ira era más grande de lo que pensé, pero esas imágenes no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza. Lo que me hizo _"Silver"_, la ilusión de una familia y como todo eso se destruyó me dolía mucho. Sentí como decían unas palabras detrás de mí, pero no las escuchaba. Cuando una mano fue puesta en mi hombro, me dejé llevar por la rabia. Fuera quien fuera lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Vi y escuché el impacto, pero me aterré al ver que se trataba de Silver. Me acerqué lo más rápido a él y, con remordimiento al ver el estado en que quedó, lo abracé mientras se desmayaba. _"Todo era mi culpa"_.

* * *

Mientras Silver estaba hospitalizado, yo tuve que explicarles a mis amigos la razón de mi actitud. Les mentí acerca de efectos de la Vasija. No iba a mencionarle esas cosas que nos hizo ver y sentir. Con todo lo que dije, logré convencerlos sin problemas. Aun así, mi remordimiento sobre lo que le hice a Silver aun yacía dentro de mí. Él solo trató de calmar mi dolor vivido, pero yo no quise escucharlo. Todo era y seria mi culpa si algo malo le terminara de pasar.

Después de tres días a su lado, sin separarme, la Sol Emerald roja comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Había excedido los días en lo que podía permanecer en esta dimensión, pero no quería abandonar a Silver. Pero no tenía opción, a pesar de mis suplicas a la gema, esta no cesó en su brillo, sino lo contrario, aumentó aún más. Sin nada más que hacer, me despedí de todos. Ellos entendían mi situación y prometieron cuidar de Silver. Abracé a Cream y le di un beso en la frente. Tomé la gema y, usando su energía, me transporté a los caminos que comunicaban del mundo de Sonic al mío. Caminé unos cuantos minutos hasta estar frente a la entrada de mi dimensión. Allí, antes de traspasarla, lloré. Solo había una solución posible, la cual era muy dolorosa.

\- _Adiós amigos. Adiós Silver. Adiós… para siempre._ – Dije con tristeza, entrando a mi mundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Lamento que no haya habido tanto Lemon, pero si esperan más solo pídanlo y mostraré más en el siguiente.

Sin más que decir, hasta luego y les desea a todos un buen día. **:D**


	3. 50 Sombras de Amor, Parte 01

Bueno amigos y amigas. Aquí les traigo este capítulo, el cual estará dividido en dos partes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Preguntó Silver al ver como Malorum55 tenía un yeso en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Solo digamos que Blaze no le gustó mucho lo que hice con ella en los dos capítulos anteriores. – Le respondió al erizo. – No me lo rompió, pero si me lo lesionó mucho.

\- Ya veremos lo que pasará cuando lea este. – Mencionó Blaze, apareciendo de la nada, mostrando una sonrisa que deja a Silver y a Malorum55 asustados.

\- Hoy, 05 de junio, es mi cumpleaños y aun así me amenzas. Sabes qué, leamos de una vez. – Comentó, dejando a los lectores comenzar de una vez.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Cincuenta Sombras De Amor**

**_Parte 01_**

**POV Silver**

Ella no dejaba de mover sus caderas. Su cuerpo se deslizaba con rapidez y fuerza sobre mi miembro viril. Sentía su respiración cerca de mi rostro. Mis ojos veían como esos ojos dorados me observaban con detenimiento. Desde lo más profundo de mí ser, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal… pero era mi única opción.

\- Detente. – Pedí, sintiendo que ya no podía más con la culpa. Ella solo sonrió, sin detenerse en lo que hacía.

\- Ya te lo he advertido muchas veces, Silver. Lo que comienzo no lo detengo hasta sentirme complacida con mi trabajo. – Dijo, besándome al finalizar la frase. Su lengua, al igual que su cuerpo, se movía con rapidez dentro de mi boca, acariciando a mi lengua en el acto.

Con el pasó de los minutos, sentí que ya llegaba mi limite. La agarré con fuerza, sintiendo como eyaculaba dentro de ella. Ella solo sonreía, con un toque de morbosidad, y acariciaba mi rostro.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó, mientras lamia mi cuello. Yo, con rapidez, me paré de la cama y me alejé de ella.

\- ¿Crees que me gusta esto? Yo…– me detuve, pensando en mi respuesta.

\- Sí, lo sé. Solo lo haces porque no puedes verla. – Respondió ella, mientras me abrazaba por detrás. – Pero te has vuelto adicto a mí. Cada vez que no logras tu cometido corres hacia mí. A ti no te importa para nada los actos que hacemos, mientras puedas ver su rostro una vez más. Eso llega a ser muy, pero muy patético. – Comentó, haciéndome enojar. Traté de alejarme de ella, pero era su mundo. _"No había lugar a donde pudiera ir"._

\- Yo aguanto todos tus caprichos solo porque no he podido volver. – Le dije, comenzando a llorar. – No he podido volver al pasado desde ese día. Ya va a ser casi un año y todos los intentos que hago fallan. Nadie puede explicarme el porqué, pero ya han comenzado a decirme que desista de volver al pasado. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Mi vida se encuentra allá! – Grité, dejando salir todo mi sufrimiento.

\- Y, desde entonces, tomabas de mí día a día, pensando que era la solución a tus problemas. Los primeros tres meses te acepte en mi mundo, sin tocarnos ni una vez. Pero, llega el punto en el que la naturaleza que yace en mí tiene que cumplir con la labor que se me fue encargada. Renegabas que te obligara a que te acostaras conmigo, ya que no querías manchar la imagen de la chica que amabas. Pero, con mis amenazas de _"no permitirte volver aquí"_, te cediste a mis deseos. No te importaba lo que te hiciera, sea placentero o no. Literalmente, te volviste mi puta. – Soltó una carcajada ante su propia declaración, mientras se ponía frente a mí. – Ahora me doy cuenta… que he sido yo quien te ha puesto así. – Al escuchar esto, me sorprendí. – La manera en que traté a Blaze fue muy dura; Y creí que contigo podría remediar mis acciones. Fue una equivocación muy grande. – Sus lágrimas cayeron al término de esta frase. Ella, la chica con la apariencia de Blaze, comenzó a alejarse de mí. – No eres el primero que se estanca en mí, por no poder estar con la persona que ama. Pero, serás el primero al que le diga: _"No más"._ – Cuando dijo esta frase, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a desaparecer. – La próxima vez que bebas de mí no podrás venir a este mundo, ya que quiero que vivas en el tuyo. Es lo mejor para ti. – Ella, al término de sus palabras, desapareció. Yo estaba dolorido. No podía creer lo que hacía.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡No!… – Grité, pero de nada sirvió.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían. Había sido echado por un espíritu y sentía rabia por eso. Empuñé mi mano y me dispuse a destruir la Vasija. Ella sabía mis sentimientos y parecía que no le importaban. Pero, me doy cuenta de que era lo contrario. Le importaba tanto mi salud mental, que me expulsó de allí. No quería que muriera viviendo en una ilusión. Quería que vivieran en la realidad. Me dolía aceptar esto, pero era cierto. Desde el día que no pude volver al pasado, para estar con Blaze, me quebré. Creí que mi vida no tenía sentido, si no estaba junto a ella. Me aferré a lo único que podía darme una esencia de su reflejo. Ahora, debía continuar y tratar de esperar a que las cosas pasaran como deseaba. Cogí la Vasija y la ubiqué en el lugar donde nada le pudiera pasar en mí (un poco desordenada) habitación. Me puse mis botas y mis guantes y salí, en busca de una solución para mi vida.

* * *

Para muchos, _"el tiempo podía curar todas las heridas"_. Pero en mi caso, era todo lo contrario. _"Las heridas del alma se abrían más y más a cada minuto"_. Traté durante meses de fingir que lograba recomponerme de mis penas. Pude engañar a todos, pero no a mí. Tal como me advirtió el espíritu de la Vasija, no importara que tanto tomara de ella, yo no pude volver a entrar al mundo que residía baso su dominio desde entonces. Desde ese día, tuve que volver a la vida cotidiana de la que trataba de escapar. Mis padres me inscribieron en un centro de rehabilitación Psicológico, a lo cual no me negué. Si necesitaba sanarme de mis problemas, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para lograrlo. Ellos estaban felices de mi decisión porque, además de la ayuda que podría recibir, el lugar al que iría impartía clases de educación técnica y superior. _"Me sanan y me educan. Vaya felicidad"_ pensé con sarcasmo en aquel entonces (y puede que aún ahora). La única que no pareció feliz que me fuera de casa era mi hermana Pearl. Ella era diez años mayor que yo, y ya se había graduado de ingeniería física (y estaba a mitad de su doctorado en Mecánica Cuántica). La verdad, es que fui el único en mi familia que no salí como alguien superdotado. Podía entender varios términos, pero no era como ellos. Pero con todo eso, Pearl siempre trató de ser muy apegada a mí, estando feliz de que tuviera una vida normal. Cuando nos despedimos, ella lloró un poco. A pesar de que podía recibir visitas, estas solo eran una vez por semana. El centro al que iría se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Se podía comparar con una especie de campus universitario. Era muy limpio por fuera, pero no sabía cómo sería por dentro.

Ya en el centro, como cualquier cosa, trataron de entender mis problemas. Me pedían que hablara de ellos y que me expresara con libertad. Me expresé _"tanto"_, que el cheche que firmaron mis padres de mil dólares por los daños que ocasioné demostró lo disgustado y adolorido que me sentía. Muchas veces no hablé en ningún momento. Dejaba que mis compañeros se expresaran, y me di cuenta que mis problemas podían ser incluso pequeños si los comparaba con otros. Conocí a chicos y chicas que trataron de suicidarse por perder a seres queridos en sus vidas. De hecho, evité un día que una de mis compañeras se suicidara. Ella era una tigresa, con vestimenta parecida a la punk, y lo que sabía de ella es que había perdido a su novio en un accidente de moto, trató de suicidarse desde lo alto de uno de los edificios que conformaban el campus. Aunque pude usar mis poderes en ella para evitar que cayera, preferí usar las palabras. Logré convencerla de que no saltara, pero resbaló, gritando de miedo al pensar que caería al vacío. Usé mis poderes, dejándola deslumbrada. Desde ese momento, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Durante y después de las clases que nos impartían, y que compartíamos, nos manteníamos cerca. Entre nosotros nos comentábamos muchos de nuestros problemas. De cierto modo, ella podía entender lo que verdaderamente yo sentía. A pesar de que Blaze seguía viva, desde otra perspectiva, al no poder volver al pasado ella ya había muerto hace tiempo y yo no me permitía seguir adelante. Con dolor, ella tenía un poco de razón. Si seguía demostrando que su recuerdo me seguía haciendo daño, mis padres no lograrían confiar lo suficiente en mí como para salir de allí (aunque el campus no era tan malo como pensé).

Con una nueva perspectiva, junto con la ayuda de Iggy, les mostré que las muchas terapias que nos daban si estaban surtiendo su efecto. Claro, no puedo negar que unas terapias si servían, pero la mayoría no me importaban mucho.

Cuando mis padres vieron esto, no podían estar más felices. Creían que me estaba esforzando para salir adelante, pero notaba que mi hermana no tenía mucha fe en mis palabras. Algunas veces, ella rompía el protocolo de visitas, solo para verme. Ella me quería mucho, tanto que muchas veces me pedía que le contara la verdad. Que no creía que yo pudiera con tanta facilidad olvidar a la chica que amaba. Sus palabras por poco logran su cometido, pero, con enojo y miedo a contarle la realidad de mi vida, hice algo para que no dudara más. Cogí a Iggy y la besé. La besé de manera apasionada para poder lograr mi engaño. Con esta acción, mi hermana insistió ya con menos frecuencia sobre mi estado, pero veía en su mirada que se notaba que ella lograría lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Cuando se fue, Iggy me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras este se notaba sonrojado. A pesar de todas nuestras conversaciones, apenas con ese beso me había dado cuenta de que Iggy se sentía atraída hacia mí. No quería lastimarla, ya que no me sentía listo para tener una relación, pero decidí darme una oportunidad. _"Una oportunidad… para continuar"_.

* * *

Tres meses pasaron desde que decidí salir con Iggy. Podía decir que esos meses fueron increíbles. Estar con ella logró disipar mis dolores. Pero no podía engañarme más. Ella era una muy buena chica, y estaba mal que la utilizara como un escudo ante mis problemas. A pesar de las muchas citas que tuvimos, ella ni yo mencionamos temas sobre la intimidad. Nuestra excusa podía ser que estaba prohibido que las chicas durmieran en las habitaciones de los chicos y viceversa (Aunque la verdad era más una regla que se rompía a cada rato, ya que mis compañeros de cuarto demostraban que no pasaba nada).

\- Iggy, ya van a ser las diez de la noche. Muy pronto comienza el toque de queda. No quiero meterme en problemas. – Le mencioné, un poco temeroso de que vivieran y nos encontraran juntos.

\- Me prometiste que te quedaría conmigo, para vernos Daredevil. Conseguir series clásicas es muy difícil. – Me contestó, mientras activaba un holograma y buscaba unas palomitas. A pesar de que no quería quedarme, sabía que si salía y me veían, me metería en muchos problemas. Con un poco de resignación, me senté en el sofá. Notando algo curioso, me pareció raro que ella estuviera sola.

\- Iggy, ¿dónde están tus compañeras de cuarto? – Le pregunté. Ella sonrió, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

\- Well… les pedí que por esta noche durmieran en otra parte. – Me respondió con una sonrisa, y dándome un beso en una mejilla. – Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. Veámonos esta serie. – Dijo, oprimiendo reproducir y comenzando el video.

* * *

Cuando dijo que la serie podía dejar ciego a uno, yo me reí; pero resultó ser verdad. La serie era tan buena que apenas terminaba un episodio, continuábamos con el siguiente. Nos vimos siete episodios de cincuenta minutos cada uno, ¡y aun queríamos más!

\- ¿Te gustó que te convenciera para vérnosla? – Me preguntó bostezando.

\- YEAH! – Le respondí. Ella un momento y apagó la televisión holográfica. Me pareció extraño que hiciera eso, aunque podía entenderlo ya el sueño estaba contra nosotros. – Bueno, supongo que… – Traté de decir, pero ella me negó con la cabeza.

\- Espérame aquí un momento. – Me pidió, a lo que asentí. No sabía el porqué de ese cambio tan repentino en su personalidad. Esperé como me había pedido y, cuando sentí que ya no vendría, me dirigí a su habitación.

\- Iggy, ¿qué…? – Iba a preguntar, pero me quedé pasmado al verla desnuda en su cama. Allí estaba, posando su cuerpo y mostrándome una sonrisa de satisfacción. – ¿Qué estás…? – Comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió lanzándose sobre mí y besándome de manera apasionada. Con rapidez, me quitó la ropa que llevaba puesto, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Ella siguió besándome y besándome sin detenerse. Quería detenerla, pero al hacerlo sabía que mi relación con ella terminaría en ese momento. Perdería la bella amistad que había logrado con el paso de los meses. No me sentía triste, me sentía como un miserable por permitirme llegar hasta este punto con ella. De momento, ella se detiene y me mira. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras que los de ella las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Observo como rápidamente se arropa con las sabanas de su cama, sin dejar de llorar.

\- ¡No es justo! – Gritó, mientras apretaba fuertemente la almohada con sus manos.

\- Iggy, yo…– Traté de consolarla, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

\- Pensé que si me entregaba a ti, tú dejarías de pensar definitivamente en ella. Pensé que podías amarme de verdad, pero me he equivocado. Te sigues aferrando a una chica de la cual no sabes si volverás a ver. – Con esta última frase, ella se calmó un poco. – Tú aun tienes fe de volverla a ver. Eso… es tan hermoso, no puedo negarlo. Así que te pido que salgas de aquí, por favor. – al escuchar su petición, comencé a caminar pero me detuve y la vi fijamente.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Le pedí disculpas y me fui. Mientras caminaba en el pasillo, casi me encontré con uno de los instructores. Pero, debido a la poca luz, no pudo reconocerme mientras corría a toda velocidad, escapando de un posible castigo.

Con el ánimo destrozado, entré al pequeño apartamento en el que residía. Al entrar, soy atacado por uno de mis dos compañeros.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – Gritó, levantándome del cuello de mi camiseta.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Scott?! – Le pregunté (gritando igualmente). Él me suelta y rápidamente me muestra algo que, teóricamente, debería estar guardado en mi habitación. – ¿Qué puta droga tenías metido en esta cosa?, dímelo – Me preguntó, y en su mirada se denotaba enojado.

\- Yo no tengo, ni uso drogas. – Le dije seriamente, mientras le quitaba la Vasija de sus manos. – Ya te he dicho que no toques mis cosas. – Esto último lo dije entre los dientes.

\- Como si me importara. Además, no trates de engañarme, Silver. Saqué esta cosa de tu habitación y, vertiendo una cerveza dentro de ella, tome de esta cosa. ¿Sabes qué pasó? – Preguntó, pero yo no le respondí. – Tuve el peor sueño de mi vida. Vi a mis ex novias, quienes comenzaron a tener sexo conmigo. Eso sería fantástico si no fuera por la manera en que me trataron. –Dijo, pero entonces se sentó en el suelo y su mirada parecía triste. – Como me trataron me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que he sido. Dejé a dos chicas embarazadas y, a pesar de saber que solo estuvieron conmigo, les eché en cara que _"Quien sabe con quién se metieron y a hora quieren echarme esos problemas"_. Soy una porquería. – En eso, suelta una carcajada. – ¿Sabes que es lo chistoso? Lo chistoso es que una de las chicas dijo: _"Dile a Silver que quiero hablar con él"_. ¿Puedes créelo? – Me preguntó, mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Durante unos segundos quedé pasmada. Después de tanto tiempo, ella quería verme de nuevo. Pero sabía, que lo más probable, era que no utilizaría la apariencia de Blaze. Sin perder tiempo, vertí agua dentro de la Vasija y la tomé dentro de mi habitación. Debido al cansancio que tenía, por ver ininterrumpidamente la serie por casi 6 horas (más el tiempo en el que estuvimos despierto por las clases), sabía que no me tardaría en dormir.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrieron, notando en qué lugar que había decidido para conversar. Era el apartamento de Blaze, en el mundo de Sonic. Escuché pisadas detrás de mí, haciéndome girar para verla. Como había predicho, ella tenía otra apariencia. Era una felina de color amarrillo anaranjado con cabello negro que le llegaba un poco a los hombros, y su atuendo era una diadema de color rojo con un vestido rojo y negro, con guantes rojos y blancos, con unas alas falsas bordadas en su vestido y botas rojas (Ver Honey the Cat para resumir).

\- Hola. – La saludé con una sonrisa. – Bonita apariencia, ¿quién es? – Le pregunté

\- Soy yo. Estás viendo a la versión original. Bueno, la apariencia sí, mi ropa ya es más moderna. – Me contestó, sentándose a mi lado. – Ha pasado tanto desde que tomé esta apariencia. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Así que dime, ¿por qué no fuiste sincero con Iggy? – Me preguntó, a lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? – Le iba a preguntar, pero recordé que ella me había mencionado que una vez que bebían de ella, podía ver todos los recuerdos de la persona para diseñarle su prueba. – No fui sincero con ella… porque pensé que yo podría superar a Blaze si me abría a estar con otras chicas. – Terminé, a lo que ella me acarició la mejilla.

\- Y lo único que conseguiste fue romperle el corazón a una chica que te amaba. Te mentiste a ti mismo, y lo heriste a ella. – Me dijo, viéndome fijamente con sus ojos negros. Traté de apartar mi mirada de ella, ya que sus palabras de sinceridad eran correctas, pero ella no me lo permitió. – Silver, tal vez debías ser más sincero con los que te rodean. Tal vez, si dices la verdad sin esconderla, logres superar tu dolor. Deja, en especial a tu hermana, que te ayuden. – Me aconsejó, dándome unos besos en el cuello.

\- Sí es así, yo te pregunto a ti ¿esto es lo que quieres seguir haciendo? ¿Todo lo que haces te gusta de verdad o solo lo haces porque es tu obligación? – Le pregunté, a lo cual se detuvo en lo que hacía. Mi miró durante unos segundos y luego me abrazó. Con mi mano le acaricie su cabeza.

\- Cuando eres idiota, y creer que dar tu alma por las creencias de tu cultura es el mejor honor, haces cualquier cosa. Y no, no quiero seguir haciendo esto. Adiós, Silver. – Al terminar, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a volverse borroso y oscuro.

\- Wait a minute! (¡Espera un minuto!) – Le pedí. Ella detuvo lo que hacía. – ¿Qué tal si tú y yo solo nos quedamos sentados aquí, durante unas horas, disfrutando la compañía mutua? – Le pregunté y ella asintió. Con suavidad, se acomodó entre mis piernas y cerró sus parpados. _"Se ve tan tierna dormida (si es que lo estaba)"_. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero sé que nos sentimos en paz.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente con Iggy. Lo más incómodo era que nos tocaba siempre juntos en las clases, ya que así lo habíamos decidido con el profesor cuando armó las parejas. Tratábamos de no vernos directamente a los ojos, para no lastimarnos.

\- Silver, ¿Cuándo nos terminamos de ver Daredevil? – Me preguntó, dejándome sorprendido. – Si quieres, hoy en la noche. Además, nos estarán mis compañeras de cuarto. – Terminó de decir.

\- Okey, allí estaré. – Le respondí ante su petición.

Como había prometido, a las diez de la noche me encontraba en su frente a su cuarto. La puerta la abrió ella, quien me saludó con cortesía. En la sala, saludé a sus compañeras. Una era un coyote y la otra humana.

\- Por el dios del Pastafarismo (Monstruo del Espagueti Volador), que bueno que vinieras. Ella no quería reproducir la serie hasta que llegaras. – Me decía la coyote con gracia.

\- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. Disfrutemos de la serie. – comentó Iggy, mientras reproducía el video.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y nos habíamos terminado de ver la serie completamente. Había una segunda temporada, pero ella decía que la dejaríamos para otro día. Todos allí estábamos alegres. _"La verdad, yo lo estaba"._ Sentí que, a pesar de lo que pasó, podía continuar mi amistad con ella.

\- Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy. Disfruten de la noche. – Me despedí.

\- Adios, Silver. – Me dijeron la humana y la coyote.

\- Silver, si algunas vez logras volver a estar con Blaze, antes de que te vayas no olvides despedirte. – Me pidió Iggy, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Lo haré. – Le contesté, pero en eso se escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Todos nos veíamos sorprendidos de que alguien tocara tan temprano. Los cuatro fuimos hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió.

\- Esta vez no te escaparás de mí, como la vez pasada. – Dijo la chica morena, tomándome del brazo. Ella me llevó a la sala de dirección y se sentó en un escritorio. Me hizo un escáner de retina y tecleó unas cosas en el computador holográfico. – Bueno, llamaré de una vez a tus padres. – Me informó, mientras cogía el teléfono.

\- ¿No es muy temprano para eso? – Dije, tratando de persuadirla. Ella solo esbozó una sonrisa ante mi pregunta.

\- Según tus datos, a cualquier problema en cualquier hora del día, debemos avisarle inmediatamente. – Me respondió. – Aló, para informarles unas cosas sobre su hijo…– Comenzó a decir, explicándole lo que había pasado por unos minutos. –… entonces, ¿quiere venir a verlo a estas horas? ¿No prefiere…? De acuerdo, como usted desee. – colgó y me miró. Tú mamá viene de camino. Pidió verte fuera del Campus. Un guardia te escoltará y te cuidará hasta que llegue. Right?

\- Sí. – Fue lo único que le dije.

* * *

Esperé varios minutos, hasta que pude vislumbrar un auto. Pero, cuando estuvo más cerca, me di cuenta que no era el de mis padres. La puerta se abrió y salió mi hermana. Ella le hizo señas al guardia, el cual se marchó. Con rapidez, me abrazó y acarició mis púas.

\- Silver, ¿ya estás dispuesto a contarme toda la verdad de cómo te sientes? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo asentí, entramos al auto y allí comenzamos a conversar. Le conté absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba. Mis sentimientos y mi dolor. Vi como escuchó atentamente mis palabras, que la hicieron brotar varias lágrimas. Cuando ya no hubo nada más que contar ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Cuando mamá y papá dijeron que tendrían otro hijo, casi no lo creí. Los escuché hablar de que conmigo ya era suficiente. Su preocupación no era el tenerte, sino que como estaban en una investigación se atrasarían al cuidarte. Yo iba por el sexto semestre y, para cuando nacieras, serian mis vacaciones. Sin embargo, convencía a mamá y papá de que yo te cuidaría, y así fue. – A pesar de que esto ya lo sabía, ella lo decía de manera más personal. – Dejé durante dos años mis estudios para cuidarte. Dejé todo por un tiempo y valió la pena. – Suspiró antes de continuar. – Yo me di cuenta que tu tendrías lo único que yo no podía tener. _"Una vida normal"_. Mamá y papá muchas veces querían mandarte a escuelas caras y muy científicas, pero yo refutaba sus decisiones. Eres mi hermano pero, en cierta manera, también eres mi hijo. – Dijo, abrazándome. Yo lloré, ya que recordaba que ella era quien estuvo más a mi lado en mi vida. Mientras papá y mamá tenían que trabajar, ella dejaba su trabajo de universidad o tesis para divertirse conmigo.

Nos dejamos de abrazar y ella sale del auto. Del baúl del auto, saca una especie de aparato. Era un contenedor de vidrio cilíndrico, donde dentro de este se encontraba una Chaos Emerald flotando en el centro. Sus maniguetas eran metálicas. De hecho, me recordaba al diseño del contenedor del Teseracto usado por Thor en la película los Vengadores (N.A: Busquen en google imágenes _"Teseracto Thor"_ si aún no logran imaginarse bien el diseño).

\- Hace como seis meses descubrimos una manera en la que podías volver al pasado. – Cuando escuché esto, sentí como la sangre me ardía. Sabían lo que estaba sufriendo y no me habían contado nada. Vi a Pearl y ella sabía lo que le preguntaría. – No te dijimos nada porque, según los cálculos, hay una posibilidad del ochenta por ciento de que mueras. Tenía miedo de decirte todo esto porque no quiero perderte, pero está mal. Es tu vida y solo tú puedes escoger que hacer. – Me entregó el contenedor y yo lo puse en un estado de reposo (desapareciéndolo). – Solo prométeme que, antes de que lo uses, te despedirás de todos nosotros. – Me pidió, a lo que la abracé. Esa fue mi única respuesta. Ella me explicó el funcionamiento del aparato. También me entregó algo muy importante que debía usar en un momento específico y luego se marchó. Yo entré de nuevo al campus, pensando cuando sería el mejor momento de utilizarlo.

* * *

Pasó una semana y yo me comencé a despedir de todos. Les comentaba lo agradable que fueron a muchos de mis compañeros. Me despedí de Iggy como le había prometido. Me besó apasionada mente y me deseó suerte. En una de las salas de conferencia, activé un holograma, llamando a mi hermana. Para mi suerte, también estaban mis padres.

\- Silver, ¿Que pasa hijo? – Preguntó mi padre, quien parecía sorprendido de verme.

\- Solo llamé para… despedirme. – al decir esto último, hice aparecer el contenedor. Mis padres se aterraron y cogieron a mí hermana de sus brazos. Le gritaban por las acciones que tomó. – ¡Silencio! – les grité, dejándolos pasmados. – Mi hermana fue la única que hizo lo correcto por mí. Así que no merecen que le griten. – Le expresé.

\- ¡Deténganlo! – Gritó mi padre, a lo cual no capté al instante. Me di la vuelta y vi como los consejeros se acercaban a mí. Usé mis poderes y los alejé al otro lado de la sala.

\- Papá, mamá. Yo ya tomé mi decisión. Escojo a la persona que amo. Si no lo hago, no tardaré en morir acá. Los amo. – Les dije, haciéndolos llorar. – Te amo, Sister (hermana). Gracias por tu sacrificio. – Le dije fijamente. – ¡CHAOS… CONTROL! – Grité, mientras un aura turquesa me rodeó completamente. Vi cientos de colores, mientras mi cuerpo parecía temblar a más no poder. Sentí mucho dolor creciendo por todas partes. Cuando creí que ya no se detendría, se detiene. Sentí un olor a alcantarilla, más el olor a contaminación. Alcé la vista y lo vi. Estaba en Station Square (en un callejón de Station Square, mejor dicho). _"Lo había logrado"_. Me paré, pero caí casi al instante. Sentí algo en mi garganta y escupí, notando la sangre. También noté que de mi nariz y mis ojos unos hilos de sangre brotaban. Puse en estado de reposo el contenedor y traté de salir del callejón. Al salir, caí en la acera. Escuché como unas personas trataron de ayudarme, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrieron. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital. De repente, veo como entra un viejo amigo.

\- Silver, me alegra que despertaras. – Dijo Tails, quien se veía un poco más alto que la última vez.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo sabias…? – Traté d preguntarle, pero comencé a toser un poco.

\- Ya tenían tus datos en una basa de datos. Pedí que, en caso de que tú aparecieras, me llamaran. Todos nos preocupamos desde el día que te fuiste y no volviste. – Me comento, un poco triste. Yo le sonreí y comencé a contarle parte del porqué no pude volver al pasado.

\- Tails, dime ¿Blaze me extrañó? – Pregunté, pero apartó su mirada.

\- A ella tampoco la hemos vuelto a ver. Solo Cream la ha visto. Parece que, según ella, las gemas no le permiten durar mucho en nuestro mundo. Pero, yo creo que hay otra razón. – Comentó Tails. Yo me paré de la cama, pero Tails me detiene. – Se lo que piensas hacer, pero hazlo cuando te recuperes. Unos minutos más y hubieras muerto. – Me explicó, a lo que asentí.

* * *

Pasaron dos días. Apenas salí, me dirigí a la casa en donde vivía Cream, y Tails decidió acompañarme. Allí, Vanilla nos abrió las puertas. Ella se sorprendió de verme, y con cortesía me permitió la entrada. Entramos y, cuando Cream me vio, corrió hacia mí.

\- ¡¿Por qué no volviste?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡Debías volver! ¡Debías volver! – Me gritaba, mientras me daba unos golpes con sus puños (aunque estos eran suaves y no me lastimaban) – Ella no ha querido pasar tiempo acá porqué creyó que tú la odiabas por lo que te hizo. – Me comento con llanto, a lo cual la abracé.

\- ¡Yo quería volver! ¡De verdad quería volver! ¡Lo juro! – Le dije, mientras mis ojos se ponían llorosos. Ella me miró fijamente y sonrió. Vio a Cheese y asintió. El chao salió de nuestra vista por unos minutos y luego volvió, trayendo consigo algo parecido a una Sol Emerald Roja. Ella lo cogió y me lo dio en la mano.

\- Ella pidió a los científicos de su mundo que lograran duplicar el efecto de traspasar de una dimensión a otra. Lo lograron, pero con un problema. Si la energía de la Emerald se acababa, yo ya no podía volver a su mundo. Así que yo iba a su mundo dos o tres días como máximo y luego tenía que volver al mío, para luego esperar como dos semana para regresar. Supe… lo que sufría ella cuando tenía que esperar para vernos. – Comentó Cream. – Úselo señor Silver. Úselo y haga feliz a la señorita Blaze. – Me pidió sonriendo.

\- Lo haré. Lo juro. – Le prometí, mostrando una sonrisa. Oprimí el botón que estaba en medio de esa _"Emerald" _y unas llamas me rodearon completamente. Durante varios segundos me rodearon hasta que desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Vi que me encontraba en una bella playa. El mar era hermoso y la arena estaba brillante. Noté un camino y lo seguí. No sabía exactamente en donde estaba y si quería encontrar a Blaze no lo haría esperando allí. El camino me llevó hasta un pueblo. En ese pueblo pregunté en donde residía el castillo de la princesa Blaze. Muchos me vieron escépticos, como si preguntara algo obvio.

\- Soy nuevo en la isla. Me dejaron lejos de mi destino y no sé dónde estoy. – Les mentí, tratando de convencerlos. Una de las chicas, que era de especie coala, me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también vienes por los rumores, ¿verdad? – Comentó ella, dejándome un poco confuso. Ella se acercó a mí y, sacando un periódico y entregándomelo, me muestra una noticia que me deja pasmado. – Si quieres llegar al pueblo en donde yace el castillo, espera el bus. Ah y no te preocupes por pagar, ya que el estado paga estas rutas y los buses combustible ecológicos y muy económicos. – Me informó.

Yo esperé donde me dijo, a lo cual el bus llegó. Entré y me senté en una de las sillas. Lo que mis ojos veían no querían ser creído por mi corazón.

_"__Tras muchas especulaciones, últimamente se ha visto a la pareja muy unida. Muchos plantean que el príncipe de LifesPool y la princesa de Isla Sur están haciendo planes para comprometerse y unirse en matrimonio sagrado matrimonio en los próximos meses, u año. Lo que se sabe de Brandon, hijo de la reina Ana que tomó el poder luego del derrocamiento Clermont (quien causó una guerra por codicia), es un joven…_ – Seguía leyendo como hablaban de la vida de ese felino, que había comenzado a salir con Blaze aproximadamente año y medio. –_… Ahora bien, si ellos dos se unes, ¿convertirán a las dos naciones en una sola, haciéndola la más grande de este mundo? Y ¿Sus futuros hijos serán igual de buenos y bondadosos que sus padres? Bueno, esa es una pregunta que solo el tiempo dirá. Como cortesía, a continuación les dejamos las mejores fotos de la pareja. Disfruten de la felicidad que se nota en el ambiente"._

Vi una docena de fotos en la siguiente página, mostrando su relación. Abrazándose, besándose, disfrutando de su compañía mutua y así sucesivamente. _"Ella logró lo que yo no pude. ¿Logró olvidarme?"._ Tan mal debió ser para ella que pensó que yo la odiaba por lo que me hizo y que por eso significaba mi ausencia. Apenas la viera, quería explicarle todo.

El bus se detuvo y yo salí. El pueblo estaba lleno de mucha gente (animales antropomórficos). Y, mientras más me acercaba al castillo, más gente había. Después de tanto tiempo, la volví a ver. Vi a Blaze y seguía igual de hermosa. Su atuendo seguía manteniéndose, pero ahora tenía uno que otros decorativos de joyas. Ellos saludaban a la multitud desde el balcón del castillo. Sin preverlo, ellos se besaron, haciendo que todos aplaudieran de felicidad, menos yo, que me sentía destrozado. Ellos entraron, a lo cual el público comenzó a irse. Yo también me marché hacia el bosque, ocultándome entre sus árboles.

* * *

La noche había caído. Noté como las luces del castillo se encendían. Mi mente pensaba si debía al menos verla para decirle lo que pasó y luego irme. Lo que más me importaba era la felicidad de Blaze, y si quería quedarse con ese chico no se lo impediría.

\- Levántate. – Escuché decir detrás de mí, mientras una boquilla de un arma era puesta en mi cabeza. Lentamente lo hice. Podía tratar de usar mi poder, pero no sabía si él que sostenía el arma podría ser más rápido que yo. – Voltéate lentamente. – Me ordenó, lo cual hice. Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Brandon. Usaba una chaqueta azul, con un bordado de la bandera de LifesPool (N.A: Vean la imagen de mi avatar y solo cámbienle el color de la chaqueta de blanco a azul). – ¿Cómo se llamaban las dos entidades que, juntas, conformaban a Solaris? – Me preguntó, dejándome sorprendido. Sus ojos se mantenían firme en mí.

\- Iblis y Mephiles the Dark. – Les respondí, a lo cual bajó su arma en forma de escopeta recortada. – ¿Pensabas matarme si me equivocaba? – Pregunté fríamente.

\- Esta arma no puede matar. Solo paraliza. Sus disparos son ráfagas de energía eléctrica. – ME respondió. – Pero, una mejor pregunta sería ¿Por qué no has ido con Blaze? – Esta pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿No te darán celos que vaya con tu novia? – Le pregunté, a lo cual hizo que cayera en carcajadas.

\- Silver, Blaze y yo solo somos amigo. – Cuando dijo eso, yo quise hablar, pero el hizo un ademan de que no dijera nada aun. – Somos príncipes y lo que nos molesta es que quieran controlar nuestra vida amorosa. Nos presentan duquesa, lords de partes recónditas de este mundo y eso aburre. Así que como amigos que éramos hace como cuatro años, cuando me mencionó que viajó fuera de esta dimensión y supo valorar la amistad, decidimos fingir ser novios hace año y medio. – Comentó.

\- ¿Ella te ha hablado de mí? – Le pregunté, a lo cual me vio con tristeza.

\- Sí, lo hizo. Me dijo que se sintió terrible con lo que hizo. Lastimó al chico que amaba. – él se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro derecho. – Silver, cuando la beso sus labios son fríos. No hay sensación de cariño en ella. ¿Y te digo porque? –Preguntó retóricamente. – Porque esperan ser besados por ti. – Me dijo, sonriéndome. – Solo sé que mi mami me va a matar por esta mentira que hicimos. – Se burló de sus propias palabras. Luego de eso, me comentó un plan para verme con Blaze, sin que ella sospechara nada.

* * *

Era la mañana del día siguiente a mi llegada. Blaze se acercaba poco a poco a la ubicación en la que me encontraba. Sentía mi corazón latir a más no poder. Tenía miedo de su reacción, pero aún más de si me quedaba callado.

\- Brandon, ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó, siendo mi señal para salir.

\- Él no está aquí, pero estoy yo. – Dije, sorprendiéndola. Sus ojos vieron fijamente a los míos. Ella retrocedió unos pasos. – Soy yo. He vuelto. – Dije, pero entonces ella comenzó a correr. Yo la seguí, sin alejarme de su lado.

\- ¡No te acerques a mí! – Gritó, lanzándome varias esferas de fuego que evadí con facilidad. – ¡No quiero verte! – Gritaba, mientras aumentaba su paso. Sin embargo, esta vez no de permitiría que se alejara de mí. Usé mis poderes e interpuse un obstáculo en su camino, haciéndola tropezar. Ella cayó, dándome tiempo para acercarme a ella. Para cuando quiso estar de pie, ya me aferré a ella, abrazándola. – ¡Suéltame! – Me ordenó, pero yo no la obedecí.

\- No pienso dejarte. Dos años traté de volver para verte y, ahora que lo logré, no pienso dejarte de nuevo. – Le dije, pero sus llamas brotaron de su cuerpo. Creí que me quemarían, pero no me hacían daño. – A pesar de que trates de lastimarme, sabes que quieres estar conmigo, como yo contigo. – Terminé de decir, haciendo que ella apagara sus llamas y se calmara. La dejé de abrazar y noté las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos.

\- Sí quiero estar a tu lado, pero no podemos. El mismo universo nos separa. – Hablaba con dolor en el alma. – Traté de olvidarte, pero fue en vano. Nada puede sacarte de mi cabeza y en especial de mi corazón. – Terminó de decirme, recostándose en mi pecho. En eso, un aura turquesa comenzó a rodearme. Blaze se separó de mí, cayendo de rodillas. – ¿Ya lo ves? Después de tanto tiempo, al fin volvemos a reunirnos y ya te tienes que ir. – dijo en llanto. Sin embargo, yo me acerqué a ella y a levante. Hice aparecer el contenedor que contenía a la Chaos Emerald.

\- Blaze, yo ya he tomado mi decisión. – Le dije, mientras movía una de las maniguetas del contenedor. – Y siempre te elegiré a ti. – Ella me ve fijamente a los ojos cuando digo esta frase. – ¡CHAOS CONTROL! –Grité, mientras un aura turquesa comenzó a brillar, cegándonos. Cuando esta luz dejó de iluminar, Blaze me miró sorprendida y petrificada. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y, con su mano, acarició mi rostro. – Como ya te dije, siempre te elegiré a ti. – al término de esta frase, me arrodillé a sus pies. – Devolví la gema a su tiempo, pero no tenía que ir con ella. Ya no tengo que volver al futuro por obligación. – Hice aparecer el segundo objeto que mi hermana me dio. De la bolsa, saque un pequeño estuche, a lo cual Blaze me vio sorprendida (más de lo que estaba). Abrí el pequeño estuche y ella vio el anillo que yacía en su interior. – Sufrí por no estar contigo dos años. Ahora, no quiero separarme más de ti. Blaze the Cat… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Le pregunté, mientras lloraba un poco.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó, arrodillándose y besándome apasionadamente. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos y fue maravilloso. Sentí su calor rodearme completamente. Sus labios transmitieron todo el amor que yacía en su cuerpo al mío. Nos amábamos y al fin lograríamos disfrutar de nuestra vida… juntos.

* * *

**_Fin de la parte 01_**

Bueno amigos y amigas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Los veré en el siguiente con muchas ganas. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aquí les dejo la lista definitiva de mis siguientes publicaciones en orden de publicación (Espero), después que termine _Cincuenta Sombras y Recuerdos Que Me Atormenta._

**_Venganza Implacable:_** Lo que parecía ser una simple misión, para Rouge the Bat y la agente Topaz, resulta ser una trampa propiciada por una sombra del pasado de la murciélago. ¿Quién será esa persona que las quiere lastimar? y ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal odio? _Protagonistas: Rouge the Bat; Agente Topaz. One-Shot _(o capítulos. Todo depende de cómo transcurran los hechos). PD: Los hechos de esta historia son como un capítulo aparte de _"Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge"_. Así que se les recomiendo leer esa historia antes de esta.  
PD de la PD: Si creían que Strauss era malo, esperen a ver al que traeré aquí.

**_¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final?:_** Cuando a nuestro héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, ve la oportunidad de detener definitivamente la maldad esparcida por el doctor Ivol Robotnik. Pero al hacerlo, su alma caminara por un sendero siniestro. ¿Podrá hacerlo? y si lo hace ¿Podrá volver algún día a ser quien era antes? _Protagonista: Sonic the Hedgehog. One-shot._

**_El Corazón De Una Guerrera:_** Ellos no me entienden. Piensan que solo estoy obsesionada. Solo deseo que un día, mis padres, puedan ver que el amor que siento es real y no una fantasía. _Protagonista: Amy Rose. One-shot._

**_Un Caso Sin Igual:_******Somos la peor agencia de detectives y estoy orgulloso de eso. Pero, prefiero que sea así a tener que volver a enfrentarme a un horror sin igual. Un caso… que nos marcaría para siempre, desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. _Protagonistas: Team Chaotix. One-Shot_ (o no. Todo depende de cómo salgan las cosas)

**_Recuerdos Del Tiempo:_** Una vez más tendré el placer y la felicidad de ver a la familia que amé y perdí. Veré las decisiones que ellos tomaron y de cómo se forjaron en su vida. Veré como el amor ya estuvo presente aun en su juventud. _Protagonista: Blaze the Cat. _

**_Un Futuro en Crisis:_** Mi mundo desaparece y aparece a cada instante. Soy el único que lo nota y tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer. Muerte y destrucción es lo único que veo. Y la única pregunta que yace en mi mente es ¿Qué pasará después? _Protagonista: Silver the Hedgehog. One-Shot._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hasta la próxima y que les vaya bien a todos :D


	4. 50 Sombras de Amor, Parte 02 (a)

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que estén ansiosos por leer el capítulo y…

* * *

\- ¿Que te pasó en la pierna derecha? – Preguntó Silver temeroso al ver el yeso del felino.

\- A Shadow no le gustó lo que hice en su historia. – Le respondió Malorum55 al erizo.

\- Él ya me comentó lo que pasó y te advierto que espero que no hagas eso en esta historia. – Le amenazó Blaze, encendiendo sus puños en llamas.

\- Solo vayamos a leer el capítulo. – Fue lo único que respondió el felino, mientras los lectores comenzaban la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Cincuenta Sombras De Amor**

**Parte 02 (Parte a)**

**POV Blaze **

* * *

_\- Mamá… mamá. Ven con nosotros. – Decía mi pequeña hija, quien estaba al lado de su padre, Silver. Yo corría y corría, pero ellos se alejaban más y más. No importaba que tanto corriera, nunca podía alcanzarlos. – Mamá, por favor, te queremos a nuestro lado. – Dijo, pero su voz se oía como un eco a lo lejos. Al cerrar y abrir mis párpados, ellos desaparecieron. Las personas que amaba desaparecieron de mi vista, a lo cual, perdiéndose para siempre._

* * *

Desperté abruptamente. Sentí como las lágrimas de mis ojos brotaban como cataratas. Ya había tenido esta pesadilla desde que dejé a Silver inconsciente y abandoné la dimensión en la que residía. Nos amábamos, pero yo me negaba a aceptar esto. Después de ver como posiblemente seria nuestro futuro, más la tragedia que esta podría conllevar, decidí tratar de alejarme de él lo más que pudiera.

\- Blaze, volviste a soñar con eso, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó Brandon, quien despertó por mi llanto y, del sofá donde dormía, se acercó a mi cama para consolarme.

\- Sí, y ya me estoy hartando de eso. Cada vez que pienso es eso, muero de dolor. Aun lo extraño, no puedo negarlo, pero… pero…– Le comencé a responder entre sollozos, pero fui detenida por un abrazo dado por él.

\- Blaze, lo amas y te es duro seguir adelante cuando tu corazón trata de decirte _"detente y vuelve con él"_. Aunque ya te he dicho que debes volver y tratar de encontrarlo, sé que no lo harás porque tienes miedo. – Me decía, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Cada vez que viene Cream, ella lo primero que me dice, después de saludarme, es que Silver no ha vuelto. Me odia tanto por lo que le hice que no quiere verme más. – Con estas últimas palabras volví a llorar. _"Lo lastimé y no me sorprendía que no quisiera verme más"._

\- Ya te he dicho que si eso fuera cierto, él nunca le hubiera dicho a Cream que esperaba verte otra vez. – Trató de persuadirme de mis ideas, pero yo aún tenía firme la idea de que me odiaba. – Te puedo jurar que debe haber algún motivo por el cual no ha podido estar a tu lado. Ya que si yo fuera él, y te amara a más no poder, no me alejaría de tu lado. – Dijo, dándome confianza.

\- Gracias. – Le dije, aun abrazándolo, ya que su compañía y amistad me ayudaban cuando estaba en aquellos momentos de tristeza.

\- Lo digo enserio. Si yo fuera él, y estuviera aquí a tu lado ahora mismo, no te dejaría dormir en toda la noche. Ha ha. – Bromeó, pero este chiste no me dio nada de gracia. Yo lo abracé más fuerte, pero en ese abrazo transferí esencia de calor a su cuerpo. En segundos, noté como sudaba hasta donde su cuerpo más podía.

\- ¿Algún otro chiste? – Le pregunté de manera amenazante, a lo cual el negó con su cabeza. Yo lo solté, viendo como tomaba aire profundamente con rapidez.

\- Bueno, durmamos lo poco que nos queda de la noche. Mañana será un día para recordar. – Comentó feliz, mientras se arropaba y se acomodaba en el sofá.

\- ¿No piensas decirme la sorpresa que comentaste que me darías? – Le pregunté, pero él no me respondió. Sabía que se estaba haciendo el dormido, pero no lo molesté. – ¿Me pregunto qué será? – Me dije a mí misma, mientras cerraba mis párpados y trataba de dormir.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente hacia el bosque. Brandon me había dicho que allí se encontraba mi sorpresa. A pesar de que nuestro noviazgo fuera fingido, para alejar a los pretendientes que nuestras cortes nos quería mostrar, él a veces se tomaba muy enserio su papel. Ya cuando no encontré su _"sorpresa"_, me sentí un poco molesta por hacerme venir hasta acá.

\- Brandon, ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunté esperando verlo aparecer con algún objeto o aparato de los que solía diseñar para sorprenderme.

\- Él no está aquí, pero estoy yo. – Escuché decir, pero mis oídos querían negar que esas palabras provenían de él, a pesar de que lo veía fijamente a sus ojos. Retrocedí unos pasos, por el shock en el que estaba. – Soy yo. He vuelto. – Dijo Silver, quien sonreía, pero entonces mi única reacción fue correr y alejarme lo más posible de su presencia. Traté de huir, a pesar de que mi corazón me pedía que me detuviera, saltara sobre él y lo besara a más no poder; pero no quería dejar que eso pasara. Si lo permitía para después perderlo, no tendría razón para continuar con mi vida.

Sin darme cuenta, Silver logró frenar mi paso. Me abrazaba y trataba de consolarme, a lo cual al final me dejé llevar. A pesar de querer _"calcinarlo"_ un poco para que me soltara, mis llamas no le hacían daño. Mi subconsciente sabía que lo quería, y era a él. Pero este momento duró poco, al ver como el aura turquesa rodeaba su cuerpo, devastándome al saber lo que significaba. Pensé que, después de tanto tiempo que estuvimos separados, mantenernos unidos era algo que el universo no quería. A esto, Silver expresó unas palabras y, usando su Chaos Control, devolvió la Emerald a su tiempo. No podía creer lo que veía, a lo cual tuve que tocar para saber que era cierto. Silver me daba una pequeña explicación de lo que pasaba, mientras al mismo tiempo se arrodillaba a mis pies. Hizo aparecer una bolsa de la cual sacó un estuche, causando que me sorprendiera.

\- Sufrí por no estar contigo dos años. Ahora, no quiero separarme más de ti. Blaze the Cat… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Me preguntó, mientras él lloraba un poco.

\- ¡Sí! – grité ante la pregunta que siempre estuve esperando por parte de él en muchos de mis sueños. Me arrodille frente a él y lo comencé a besar lo más apasionadamente que podía. Sentí todo su amor traspasar a mi cuerpo y alma, y me gustaba. Al fin podía estar con él. Al fin estábamos juntos y nuestro amor podía florecer.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez, convirtiéndose en semanas. Tenía un poco de miedo de como reaccionaria mi reino ante la declaración de que el noviazgo que tuve con el príncipe de LifesPool fue solo un montaje. Que todo de lo que les mostramos fue una simple falacia orquestada por nuestra molestia de que trataran de emparejarnos con personas que nos eran de nuestros gustos o agrados. Pero esa preocupación ya no pesó sobre mis hombros, ya que Brandon se hizo cargo de ello. Dijo que él tomaría toda la responsabilidad porque, al final y al cabo, él fue quien ideó el plan en primer lugar. Traté de decirle que podíamos fingir un rompimiento, pero él se negó. Que lo mejor era dejar de mentir y que, con felicidad, le contara a mi nación quien era la verdadera persona que amaba.

Así qué, mientras él recibía las críticas de tal falsedad, yo le mostraba a mi reino quien era el chico que verdaderamente amaba. El chico que, al no poder estar junto a él, causaba muchos de mis insomnios en los días de la semana.

\- Entonces, ¿la boda que planea celebrase para este final de mes, si todo logra salir sin inconvenientes, sigue su curso a pesar de que muchos piensan y creen que están siendo demasiados apresurados? – Preguntó la anfitriona (de especie Coala) con total serenidad.

\- Entiendo estas críticas y afirmaciones sin problemas. Soy alguien que, literalmente, llegó un día y al siguiente Blaze inmediatamente les presentó que era su prometido que… – Vi como explicaba sin problemas a las muchas preguntas que le hacían. No eran que trataran de desestimarlo o de hacerlo ver como alguien que no era digno para mí (Aunque estas críticas muy poco me importaban). Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como la pregunta había cambiado y Silver seguía hablando. –… además, Blaze quiere poder traer a varios de nuestros amigos de mi dimensión. Ellos son muy queridos para nosotros, ya que han estado allí cuando las situaciones se vuelven complicadas. _"Ellos son… nuestra familia"_. – Con esta respuesta, escuché como la audiencia se sentía conmovida con tal afirmación (igual que yo).

\- Eso es tan emotivo. Así que continuando… ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener luego de que se casen? – Preguntó la periodista, mientras la audiencia del set hacía murmullo por la pregunta.

\- Bueno, este… nosotros… – Comenzó a titubear Silver al dar su respuesta, notándose sonrojado ante tal pregunta de esa magnitud.

\- Don't speak of such a thing (No hable de una cosa así)…– Traté de responder por Silver, pero me detuve durante unos segundos, tomando su mano, sonreí a la periodista. –… por ahora. – Al terminar de decir esto, toda la audiencia aplaudió; y para darle más aumento a la felicidad que yacía en el aire, le di un beso desprevenido a Silver, quien no perdió tiempo en comenzar a besarme de manera apasionada.

\- Bien, creo que terminamos por hoy porque si no, no podremos con tanta emoción. Nos vemos mañana. – Se despedía la anfitriona, pero Silver y yo aún nos mantuvimos besando. "_No despegaríamos nuestros labios hasta que ya no quedara aire en nuestros pulmones"._

* * *

\- Bien, falta poco. – Decía Tails, quien terminaba de ensamblar diferentes piezas en la máquina.

\- Unos pequeños ajustes y estará listo. – Informó Brandon, mientras se encontraba en el panel de control oprimiendo unas teclas. Yo estaba feliz de que en cualquier minuto lograran terminar y abrir un portal fijo y estable hacia la dimensión de Sonic. Por momentos pensé que eso no sería posible, debido a las diferentes complicaciones y las energías que pasaban en cada mundo; pero al traer a Tails y con las diferentes investigaciones que se habían hecho aquí, esa idea poco a poco desaparecía de mi mente.

\- Genial. – Dije, mientras sostenía la mano de Silver para darme confianza. – Dime una cosa Brandon, ¿Qué dijo tu familia cuando dijiste la verdad sobre lo nuestro? – Le pregunté, ya que lo único que supe de él era lo que mostraban en la presa.

\- Blaze… quise clavarme un destornillador en cada oído para no escucharlos. – Me respondió de una manera muy calmada, dejándonos algo perturbados por su comentario. – Pero, lo único que hice fue mostrarles una sonrisa, ya que no quería llorar. – Soltó una carcajada ante estas palabras. – Bueno, dejémonos de charla. Programando los algoritmos finales de sucesión de energía y…– Dijo, mientras jaló una palanca haciendo que del centro del portal una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer en el centro del portal, sin dejar de teclear. –… estabilizando supresores de energía residual, para lograr… – Seguía diciendo sin dejar de oprimir diferentes teclas. –… el objetivo final. – Dijo alegre, dejando de teclear. Vi como la energía del portal se estabilizó, dejando de brillar y mostrándonos como si fuera una puerta abierta. Podía ver del otro lado el taller de Tails. Pero lo que de verdad me alegraba más era ver a mis amigos atravesarlos como si fuera una simple puerta. La primera que la probó fue Cream, quien corrió directo a mis brazos, saltando sobre mí.

\- ¡Te extrañé mucho, pero ahora podré visitarte cuando quiera! – Decía con alegría, quien me abrazaba con cariño. Luego su madre, Vanilla, también me abrazó y me dio un beso en mi frente.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, pecho pla…– Comenzó a decir Rouge, pero se detuvo. – Bueno, ya no eres plana. – Terminó de comentar. No me molestó ese _"cumplido"_ al final; Y tras de ella siguieron demás, saludándome.

\- Blaze, Long time no see? (¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?) – Comentó alegre Sonic, quien me saludaba. – Cuando Tails comentó que iría a tu mundo para crear un portal, creí que era broma. Luego, al día siguiente, ya no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba ese marco de puerta metálico en medio de la sala. – Explicaba, señalando el portal (ya que ese era su aspecto, parecía un marco de puerta).

\- Sí, Silver fue donde Tails, explicándole que necesitábamos el portal, ya que los queríamos a todos… para que estuvieran en nuestra boda. – Al comentar esto, vi como todos ellos se sorprendieron.

\- ¡¿Ya tienes listo el vestido?! ¡Porque si no, yo puedo hacértelo en menos de un día!  
¡Ya tengo muchos diseños en mi mente!…– Comenzó a hablar Amy, quien se puso a mi lado. Todos ellos conversaban de como los tomamos por sorpresa. Ya mencionaban que trajes utilizarían para la ocasión y todas esas cosas sobre los detalles.

\- ¿Así te imaginabas la reacción de ellos? – Me preguntó Silver en susurro, quien yacía a mi lado.

\- No. Ha sido mejor. – Le respondí, mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba. Escuché las palabras de alegrías provenientes de mis amigos; Mi familia. "_Mis sueños poco a poco se cumplían, pero el que más ansiaba le faltaban dos semanas para que fuera una realidad total"._

* * *

\- Unos arreglos más y estará listo. – Me informaba Amy, quien había mejorado el vestido de novia que me habían hecho varias de las modistas importantes de la isla. Ellas al comienzo se sintieron insultadas por lo que ella planeaba hacer, pero al ver como sus diseños complementaban los de ellos, aceptaron cortésmente los cambios. – Falta solo tres días. ¿No te sientes ansiosa? – Me preguntó, a lo que lo único que le respondí fue asintiendo mi cabeza, mientras ella captaba el mensaje. – Yo también sueño con que Sonic un día llegue y me pida que se case conmigo. Creo que me dará un infarto. – Me contaba, notándose sonrojada.

\- Luego de que Silver me pidió ser su esposa casi no podía creerlo. Pensé que estaba soñando. Pero todo es real. Muy real. – Le decía, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Sí, todo es real. Tu felicidad y amor por Silver es real. – Escuché por detrás, sorprendiéndome un poco. Vi a Brandon, quien sonreía, trayendo consigo algo en sus manos. – Te ves bellísima. – Me alagó.

\- Gracias. – Le respondí ante su alago. – Dime, ¿qué tienes allí? – Le pregunté.

\- Bueno, son los anillos de boda. – Me respondió, sacando los anillos de un pequeño estuche. Los anillos que me mostró eran bellos. Tenían detalles muy hermosos y en uno de ellos tenía grabado el nombre de Silver y en el otro mi nombre. Él me lo entregó y yo me sentía muy feliz, a lo cual yo lo abracé.

\- Realmente te lo agradezco. – Le decía, mientras me limpiaba una que otra lagrima que salía de mis ojos. Imaginarme que Silver y yo llevaríamos muy pronto esos esos anillos solo aumentaba mi confianza y alegría.

\- Me alegra que te gusten. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. – Me comentó, mientras comenzaba a marcharse. – Bueno, me toca dejarte, quiero hacerle una despedida de soltero a Silver que nunca olvide. – Me informó, pero yo con rapidez lo detuve.

\- Ni te atrevas. – Le dije seriamente (aunque puede que sonara como una amenaza).

\- Tranquila, no será nada alocado. – Me informaba, pero yo no le creía mucho.

\- Eso espero. – Le dije, a lo cual asintió.

\- No te preocupes no va a pasar nada malo… – Comentaba, mientras lentamente se marchaba de la habitación. – No es que Silver y los demás tomemos algo y nos droguemos por ello, causando que al día siguiente nos despertemos y que no encontremos al novio; para después tener que ir con la novia para informarle que atrase la boda. No pienso cometer ese error… de nuevo. – Al decir esta última frase, abrí mis ojos como platos. Al tratar de acercarme a él, él salió con rapidez, tratando de evitarme.

\- Eso solo es una broma, ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó Amy, pero no pude responderle inmediatamente.

\- Eso espero… por su bien. – Le respondí al fin, diciendo estas palabras de una manera muy seriamente, asustándola.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó, a lo cual una sonrisa de felicidad se vislumbraba en mi rostro. Ya faltaban horas para nuestra boda. Después de alistarme, salí de mi habitación y en medio del pasillo lo vi. Él, al verme, corre hacia mí, para abrazarme y besarme apasionadamente.

\- Qué bueno que despertarte. Hay algo que quiero mostrar. – Me comentó Silver, mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba. Ya frente a las puertas del comedor, veo como los guardias las abren y, detrás estás, veo a alguien que era tan familiar para mí (a pesar de que solo era la primera vez que la veía)

\- ¿Pearl? – Pregunté al ver a la eriza que yacía sentada en la silla del comedor, quien su color de pelaje era más brillante que el de Silver. Ella asintió y, parándose, se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Al estar de frente, me abraza suavemente.

\- Soy tan feliz de saber que Silver está al fin junto a ti. – Dijo, mientras sentía sus sollozos en mi espalda. Miré a Silver, quien miró al piso, como si se sintiera avergonzado de algo.

\- Anoche, los chicos me convencieron de que buscáramos unas Chaos Emerald y que fuera al futuro para traerla a nuestra boda. – Comentaba, al mismo tiempo que Pearl me dejaba de abrazar. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras estos se ponían un poco llorosos. – Pude haber tratado de volver hace semanas y decirte a ti y a nuestros padres de que estaba bien. Pero tenía miedo; Miedo de que si volvía al futuro, yo ya no podría volver. Perdóname, Pearl. Perdóname por… – Trató de disculparse Silver, pero en su lugar Pearl lo abrazó.

\- Silver, no tienes que disculparte. Yo entiendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu posición. – Al recibir esta respuesta, veo como Silver comienza a llorar. Él me había comentado lo mucho que amaba a su hermana y le dolía no tenerla en un momento tan especial en nuestras vidas. Él alarga su mano para coger la mía, para jalarme y luego abrazarme junto con su hermana.

\- Las amo. – Fue lo único que dijo, mientras todos allí llorábamos por lo mucho que nos queríamos.

* * *

El gran día había llegado. Todos los preparativos estaban listos para este día en el que Silver y yo al fin estaríamos unidos por siempre. Me miraba frente al espejo y aun no podía creer todo esto.

\- Blaze, deja de mirarte tanto en el espejo. El que debería quedar fijo en ti es Silver y él no verá nada si no te mueves, ya que…– Decía y decía Marine sin detenerse, aunque tenía razón. Ya debía salir para llegar a tiempo. Salimos del castillo y nos subimos al carruaje que nos llevaría al lugar. A cada minuto que pasaba más ansiosa, y nerviosa, me sentía. Mientras más nos acercábamos, notaba como la multitud de mi nación hacía acto presencia. A través de las ventanas del carruaje, vi cómo la gente aplaudía o decía frases de ánimo. Cuando el carruaje paró, supe que ya era hora. Las puertas se abrieron, y me bajé del carruaje. Detrás de mí, Marine y Cream, quienes tenían unos bellos vestidos, sostenían la cola de mi vestido. En ese momento, mientras comenzaba a caminar, una pequeña tonada es tocada. Estaba feliz que hiciéramos la boda en medio de un prado verde, cerca de la playa; Ya que yo quería invitar a TODOS los habitantes que quisieran asistir. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba a unos pasos de Silver. Él se veía tan hermoso con el traje que yacía puesto en su cuerpo. Vi a mí alrededor y vi (cerca de nuestra posición) como estaban sentados nuestros amigos (junto con varios de mis consejeros y conocidos de mi nación y de otros reinos) y se veían muy felices. Al estar frente al pequeño altar que se había puesto en el lugar, el clérigo le hace una señal a Silver. Él, delicadamente, alzó el velo mostrando mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se fijaron en esos segundos, a lo cual no dudamos en besarnos apasionadamente.

\- Creo que aún falta un poco para llegar a esa parte. – Mencionó el clérigo, quien causó que todos los presentes soltaran unas carcajadas. Silver y yo no separamos y lo vimos, mientras él daba inicio a la ceremonia.

* * *

El clérigo dio la ceremonia sin problemas. Mientras más hablaba, más se acercaba el momento final en que esto terminaría… de una buena manera.

\- Por favor, traigan los anillos. – Pidió el clérigo, a lo cual Tails se acercó con ellos. Silver y yo cogimos los que nos correspondía y los tuvimos en nuestras manos. – Bien Silver, comienza con tus votos por favor. – Pidió cortésmente el clérigo.

\- Blaze, desde mucho tiempo soñé con este día. Soné con estar a tu lado y nunca separarme de ti. Soné con que cada mañana en que despierte vea tu rostro e, igualmente, cada noche cuando llegue el momento de dormir, tu rostro sea lo último que vea antes de cerrar los párpados antes de soñar contigo nuevamente…– Con cada frase que pronunciaba Silver, las ganas de llorar de felicidad llegaban más y más. Esas palabras venían del alma y eran para mí. – _"Así que yo, Silver the Hedgehog, me entrego a ti, Blaze the Cat, para amarte, y prometo serte fiel los días de felicidad y los días de sufrimiento, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante todos los días de mi vida"._ – Al terminar de hablar, me puso el anillo que tenía grabado su nombre en mi dedo. Di unos suspiros, antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Silver, ahora mismo podría recitarte algún discurso de porque me es feliz estar a tu lado. Pero la verdad es que encontrar palabras exactas que expresen a la perfección lo que siento es imposible para mí, ya todas esas palabras podrían fácilmente expresar lo que siento y decidir cuál escoger me sería difícil; A lo cual solo te puedo decir… Te amo con toda el alma. – Dije, mientras con mi mano me limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. – _"Así que yo, Blaze the Cat, me entrego a ti, Silver the Hedgehog, para amarte, y prometo serte fiel los días de felicidad y los días de sufrimiento, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante todos los días de mi vida"._ – Le puse el anillo que tenía grabado mi nombre en su dedo y, en ello, nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Casi como si el mundo quisiera darnos su regalo, el brillo del atardecer iluminaba de manera hermosa, con su bello color verde esmeralda, el lugar donde yacíamos.

\- Bueno, si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta sagrada boda, por el poder conferido en mí, los declaro marido y mujer. Rey y Reina de Isla Sur. Ya pueden besarse. – Al instante en que terminó esta frase, Silver y yo nos besamos apasionadamente. Sentimos como transmitíamos nuestro amor a través del roce de nuestros labios. Mientras hacíamos esto, escuchamos como todos aplaudían y gritaban de felicidad. Nos separamos y saludábamos a todos los que podíamos de camino al carruaje. Al estar dentro, escuchamos como unas trompetas fueron tocadas y el carruaje tomó rumbo de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y todos celebrábamos con felicidad. Afuera del Castillo se habían colocado cientos y cientos de mesa, en donde todos se pudieran sentar y disfrutar de la celebración. Silver y yo ya nos habíamos tomado las fotos frente al pastel, cortando la primera rebaban… y yo le lancé pastel a su cara, haciendo que todos se rieran, incluso él. Luego de esto, para evitar que el bello vestido de novia se dañara, me lo cambié por otro más cómodo, pero igual de hermoso de color blanco con bordados de color violeta. Silver y yo bailaos varias piezas de música juntos; pero también nos compartíamos con nuestra familia. Silver bailó con su hermana varias veces y yo a veces bailaba con Sonic (aunque Amy dejaba en claro que solo era por unos minutos), con Tails, Knuckles (aun cuando me pisó dos veces). Shadow, quien me sorprendió que aceptara la invitación que le dio Rouge para que viniera; y me sorprendió aún más que trajera de acompañante a una bella eriza rubia, que se denotaba que era su novia; Y luego con los demás…

\- ¿Qué tan feliz te sientes? – Me preguntó Brando, mientras bailábamos.

\- Mucho… demasiado… infinito…– Le respondía al ritmo de la tonada.

\- Eso me gusta. Y lo mejor, es que es apenas el inicio. Tendrán una vida larga para disfrutar. – Comentaba, bailando (un poco desincronizado). – Espero que te guste mi regalo de bodas. Se los daré más tarde – Me dijo, mientras la tonada dejaba de sonar y él se alejaba. Yo sonreí, tratando de imaginar que podría ser lo que nos daría.

\- Bueno, ya es tiempo de que la novia lance el ramo. – Comentó Silver a través del micrófono. Yo me acerqué a la mesa y, tomándolo, me subí a la tarima. Vi a una multitud de chicas acercarse, pero todas se detuvieron al ver como Amy sacaba un martillo 3 veces más grande del que acostumbraba.

\- ¡ESE RAMO VA A SER MÍO! – Gritó, dejando un gran espacio vacío en medio de la multitud, quienes la veían con miedo.

\- Ya lo veremos. – Le comentó Rouge, que la veía con una sonrisa de orgullo. Vi como ambas se miraban, y parecía como si una batalla estuviera lista para comenzar.

\- ¡Oigan! – Grité, llamando su atención. Ellas me miraron y notaron la sonrisa que yacía en mi rostro. Del ramo que tenía, lo separé en tres partes iguales y les lance una a Amy y otro a Rouge. Ellas me miraban sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar. Silver me pasó el micrófono. – Supuse que algo así pasaría y pedí que el ramo que llevaba fueran la fusión de tres más pequeños. – Vi como ambas sonrieron. Rouge se acercó a Knuckles y lo comenzó a besar. Amy se acercó a Sonic, pero este trató de evitarla.

\- No te hagas de esas ilusiones… – Comentó Sonic, a lo cual amy se entristeció un poco. Pero, ante la mirada de todos, Sonic corrió, poniéndose frente a ella y la beso en sus labios. – Por ahora. – Le comentó, mostrándole una sonrisa. Vi como Amy se abalanzó sobre Sonic y, besándolo por todas partes, lo abrazaba a más no poder. – Amy, ¡Déjame respirar! – Gritó Sonic, pero lo que obtuvo de todas las personas fueron risas (incluso de mí).

\- Well, ahora sí. Todas las chicas, reúnanse para atrapar el ramo. Pero no sean bruscas. – Les avisé a todas. Cuando estuvieron reunidas una cierta cantidad, lancé el ramo deseando que quien lo atrapara le diera suerte.

* * *

Horas después, como a las una de la madrugada, la fiesta aún continuaba, pero la mayoría de nosotros yacíamos ya dentro del castillo. A pesar de las horas, todos teníamos energías de sobra para el resto de la noche.

\- ¿Y dónde piensan celebra su _"luna de miel"_? – Preguntó Rouge, a lo cual no supe que contestarle.

\- Blaze y yo no planeamos ir a ningún lugar aún. Pensábamos esperar unos días y decidir cuál sería nuestro mejor destino. – Le respondía Silver la pregunta, pero yo me sentía un poco triste. Quería ir a un bello lugar a las pocas horas de casarnos, pero el peligro de que enemigos de la nación usen esta celebración para atacarnos era una de posibilidad por la cual no iba a arriesgar a nadie.

\- Ese no es un problema. – Escuchamos decir detrás de nosotros. Al voltearnos, vimos que era Brandon, quien traía un regalo envuelto bajo su brazo. Él regalo me lo entregó y me hizo señas para que lo abriera. Al abrirlo, noté que era una especie de un prisma pentagonal, donde en una de las caras tenía una especie de botón y un temporizador.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté.

\- Es un tele-transportador básico. Presionas el botón y los llevará a una bella isla de mi propiedad… en el _"Mare Infernus"._ – Al decir esto último, me sorprendí completamente.

\- ¿Qué es el _"Mare Infernus"_? – Preguntó Silver.

\- Seria la comparación del triángulo de los bermudas de su dimensión, solo que con forma de pentágono, más grande y más peligroso a medida que se llega al centro de este; Y se sabe que tiene forma de pentágono ya que su división marítima está rodeada por picos de rocas que se notan a simple vista. – Les explicaba, señalando los lados del prisma pentagonal.

\- ¿Y quieres que vayamos allá? – Preguntó Silver un poco molesto.

\- La propiedad queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de las divisiones de los picos de piedra. Es un bonito lugar, se los aseguro. Solo… disfrútenlo. – Sonrió a lo último, dándole suficiente confianza a Silver. Él y yo fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y empacamos unas mudas de ropas. Además, yo fui antes de empacar con los guardias presentes en la bóveda de las Sol Emeralds y les di la orden que cuidaran bien a las gemas. Luego, de terminar de empacar, nos tomamos de la mano.

\- Creo que llevan mucha ropa, especialmente para lo que van hacer. – Escuchar ese comentario de Rouge causó que me sintiera un poco apenada. Silver y yo colocamos nuestras manos en el prisma.

\- ¡Adiós! ¡Disfruten de la luna de Miel! – Gritaron todos con alegría. Oprimí el botón, a lo cual un domo de energía eléctrica nos rodeó. Este domo duró unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Al hacerlo, nos encontramos rodeado de un bello paisaje. Estábamos cerca de una playa, a la luz de la luna. Todo era hermoso. Vimos la casa a la lejos y caminamos hacia allá.

\- Vaya, sí que tenía razón con el paisaje. – Comentó Silver alegre, mientras usaba sus poderes para llevar las pequeñas maletas. Al estar frente a la puerta, el prisma brillo, y la puerta se abrió suavemente. – Supongo que también sirve de llave. – Dijo Silver, entrando nosotros inmediatamente.

\- Es muy acogedor por dentro. – Dije, al notar lo simple, pero ordenada de la casa. Subimos al segundo piso y allí se encontraba la única habitación que tenía una cama. Dejamos nuestras cosas a un lado. Yo me senté en una esquina de la cama y comencé a suspirar un poco.

\- Blaze, tu sabes que no tenemos que…– Comenzó a decir Silver, pero detuve sus palabras besándolo en sus labios. Al separarme de él, lo miré fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole una sonrisa esbozada en mi rostro. Él también sonrió y me volvió a besar, mientras con sus manos acariciaba con suavidad mis hombros. Yo, devolviéndole el favor, le comencé a desabotonar los botones de su traje. Al desabotonarlos todos, comencé a quitarle su chaqueta. Él, por su lado, lentamente comenzó a quitarme mi vestido. Ambos nos ayudábamos mutuamente, disfrutando de las caricias que nos dábamos mientras lo hacíamos. Él me quitó todo el vestido, mientras yo le quité toda su ropa. Sus manos se posaron detrás de mi espalda y desbrocharon mi brasier (sostén).  
Junto con la demás ropa, dejó esta prenda en una silla cerca a la cama. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mis senos, causando que me sintiera avergonzada. Él acercó su cara a mis senos y les dio un suave beso a ambos, haciéndome sentir un poco excitada y avergonzada ante esto. Continuando, con lentitud, quitó mi pantis, dejando expuesta mi intimidad ante su mirada. Pero Silver me observó de pies a cabeza, quedando fijo al final ante mis ojos. – Eres y serás, para mí, absolutamente hermosa; y me alegra ser esa persona que estará siempre a tu lado. – Dijo, mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos, haciendo que los míos también se pusieran así.

\- Te amo. Realmente te amo con toda el alma. – Le dije, mientras lo besaba y me acomodaba en la cama.

\- Y yo también te amo. – Me dijo al separarme de mí y comenzaba a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Pero, sin aviso, se detuvo y se alejó de mí. – No podemos seguir.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- No traje preservativos. – Me respondió indignado, colocándose la mano en su rostro. Sin embargo, yo me paré y lo abracé.

\- No te preocupes. Yo tomo pastillas anticonceptivas. – Dije, notando como Silver se sorprendía ante mi comentario. – Desde que pasó _"eso",_ con la Vasija, yo… comencé a tomarlas. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. –Terminé de explicarle, mientras me acostaba de nuevo en la cama, alargando mis brazos para que viniera conmigo. Él sonrió y volvió hacia mí. Sentí como ponía su miembro, ya erecto, en la entrada de mi intimidad. Vi en su rostro expresiones de preocupación, a lo cual acaricie ese rostro con mi mano derecha dándole confianza. El juntó sus manos con las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos. En eso, lentamente sentí como su miembro avanzaba más y más dentro de mí, mientras al mismo tiempo mi respiración y latidos del corazón aumentaban. Sentí un poco de ardor, a lo cual apreté con fuerza mis manos y las de Silver, pero esto no era nada comparada con la alegría que sentía. Su miembro siguió avanzando hasta que entró completamente. Solté un pequeño grito, lo cual alarmó un poco a Silver, pero mi sonrisa le dio a entender que podía continuar sin problemas. Él separó un poco sus piernas y comenzó a moverse un poquito más rápido. El calor que sentía, por la fricción de su miembro rozando las paredes de mi interior, se sentía fabuloso. Gemía de placer, placer de disfrutar esto con la persona que amaba en todo el mundo. Con los minutos, sus movimientos aumentaban más y más, y el placer por igual. Veía como respiraba agitadamente con cada movimiento que hacía. De un momento a otro, se detuvo con fuerza. Sentí como el calor dentro de mí aumentaba, por el fluido que salía de su miembro, inundando mi interior. Al sentir, no sabía por qué, no sentir totalmente mis piernas. Silver sacó su miembro de mí, y sus ojos miraron fijamente a los míos. Yo me comencé a reír, y Silver hizo lo mismo. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío y comenzó a besarme. Sus besos se sentían tan especiales y cálidos. Mientras me besaba, con su mano izquierda comenzaba a acariciar nuevamente mi cuerpo. No importaba donde me tocara, siempre me excitaba. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto sumamente sensible por lo que acabábamos de hacer, a tal punto que el roce más suave hacía pasmar mi cuerpo. Silver entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi espalda y, con un rápido movimiento, se acostó en la cama, mientras yo yacía encima de él. De nuevo, volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de mí y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Me soltó de la espalada y aferró sus manos en mis caderas, permitiéndole moverme con mejor facilidad sobre su miembro. Con mis brazos sobre la cama trataba de sostener mi cuerpo, pero no pude. Al final caí sobre su pecho, sintiendo placer y excitación ante los movimientos de Silver. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo besé de nuevo en sus labios. A los pocos segundos, sentí como se corría de nuevo mientras aun nos besábamos. Pero la verdad no me importaba, ya que me gustaba más el beso que estaba sintiendo (aunque no puedo negar que mi cuerpo sentía mucho placer en el momento). Ese beso duró hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Pero, al separar nuestros labios, el volvía a ponerse en marcha, a lo cual mi cuerpo aún no había recuperado fuerzas suficiente para continuar. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se entumecieron y me dolían un poco. Traté de decirle a Silver que se detuviera, para que me permitiera descansar, pero lo único que salía de mi boca eran gemidos, a lo que pensó que estaba disfrutando y comenzó a moverse con más intensidad.

\- Pa… para. – Pude decir al fin, a lo que se detuvo; Pero no se detuvo porque se lo pedí, sino porque volvía a llegar al estasis y de nuevo se corrió dentro de mí, volviendo a sentir mi interior más y más caliente a medida que avanzábamos. –Permíteme descansar unos minutos. – Le pedí con una sonrisa, a lo cual aceptó devolviéndome la sonrisa. Él se separó de mí, sacando su miembro de mi interior, seguido por los fluidos que fueron expulsados por él hace un breve momento. – Con todo lo que hemos hecho aquí, definitivamente voy a llevarme estas sabanas cuando volvamos a casa. – Dije, mientras cerraba mis párpados y me quedaba dormida (no sin antes escuchar la risa de Silver por mi comentario).

* * *

Abrí mis párpados y a mi lado se encontraba Silver, dándole unas caricias a mi cuerpo con sus manos.

\- Hola. – Saludé, a lo que soltó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – Le pregunté con un tono de voz un poco aun adormilada.

\- Treinta minutos. – Me respondió inmediatamente.

\- No te habrás divertido conmigo mientras dormía, ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté en modo de burla, pero noté al instante que me miró seriamente.

\- No soy de esos chicos. – Me respondió de manera seria, pero cambio esa expresión por una sonrisa. – Si quieres, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí y continuar más tarde. – Me aconsejó, pero yo le negué con la cabeza. Me levanté de la cama y lo abracé.

\- Quiero que para cuando salga el sol tú y yo sigamos haciendo el amor, permitiendo que nuestras almas se fundan, más a cada momento, y que se conviertan en una sola. – Le comenté, dejándolo sin palabras. Al instante, me comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Me recostó en la cama, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los míos, y volvíamos a ponernos en marcha. Estaba feliz de lo que hacíamos y estaba deseosa de saber qué cosas haríamos en el día.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían. El brillo de los rayos del sol iluminaba un poco la habitación. Noté como la mitad de mi cuerpo yacía encima de Silver, acurrucándolo. Me levanté suavemente, para evitar despertarlo. Busqué mi maleta y de allí saqué una bata, de color morado, y me la puse sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí, en la pared, vi el reloj y noté que eran las once y quince de la mañana (11:15 am). _"Apenas había dormido casi cuatro horas solamente". _De las despensas, vi empaques de comida enlatada e instantánea y saqué varias para preparar nuestra comida. Cogí un abrelatas, saqué la comida y la puse en un microondas. Mientras esperaba que estuviera listo, inspeccioné un poco la casa. A los minutos, escuché la alarma del microondas y, con rapidez, saque la comida y las puse sobre una azafate, llevándola a la habitación. Al entrar, noté que Silver aun yacía dormito después de todos estos minutos. Dejé el azafate en la mesa de noche, y le di beso. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro, mientras sus párpados se abrían.

\- Hola. – Dijo, mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama.

\- Hola. He traído nuestra primera comida. – Le dije soltando una carcajada. – Disculpa que sea comida instantánea. – Comenté al final.

\- No problem. – Me contestó, mientras cogía uno de los platos y comenzaba a comer. Yo también hice lo mismo, ya que tenía un apatito voraz.

Luego de terminar de comer,

\- ¿No hay postre, mi reina? – Preguntó Silver en burla.

\- Déjame ver, mi rey. – Le contesté, mientras me iba riéndome de sus palabras. Ya en la cocina, saqué de las despensas un frasco de mermelada y unas galletas de sal. Abrí la mermelada de sabor cereza y probé un poco, y sabía delicioso. Volví a la habitación, y cerré la puerta con mis piernas. – Espero que…– Comencé a decir hasta que perdí el equilibrio, porque no me di cuenta que mi bata quedó atascada en la puerta. Caí al suelo y, al no haber tapado bien el frasco, parte de la mermelada se derramó en mis pechos y abdomen. Silver me ayudó a levantar y a recoger las galletas del suelo.

\- Bueno, creo que debo de disfrutar del postre. – Dijo, a lo que me acostó en la cama y comenzó, con su lengua, a lamer la mermelada que yacía sobre mi cuerpo. – Sabe exquisito. – Comentó, haciéndome sentir un poco avergonzada. Mientras lamía con placer mis senos, su mano izquierda acariciaba con suavidad mi intimidad. Esas sensaciones y emociones, que se esparcían por todo mí ser, hacían que mi cuerpo temblara de placer. Luego, al detenerse, sentí como puso su miembro en mi intimidad y lo introducía dentro de mí, moviéndose con entusiasmo.

* * *

Ya para cuando decidimos detenernos, por lo exhausto que nos sentíamos, eran como las dos y veinte de la tarde (02:20 pm). Tomamos una siesta de una hora para reponer energías, ya que íbamos a salir un momento para disfrutar del paisaje de la isla.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Me preguntó Silver con una sonrisa, mientras yo me ponía una toalla en mi cuerpo.

\- Si dejo que me acompañes… sé que del baño no saldríamos. – Le respondí, dejando la habitación. Mientras estaba en la ducha, limpiando mi cuerpo de toda la actividad que hicimos, un pensamiento llegó a mi mente. Este pensamiento causó una duda que ahora me molestaba. Estando aquí, en nuestra luna de miel, quería disfrutar al máximo, pero esa duda estaba arruinando mis deseos.

* * *

Luego de alistarnos, salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar por la playa. Silver usaba una bermuda de baño de color turquesa y yo usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color morado. Al ver un pequeño camino, que estaba oculto por los árboles, decidimos seguirlo, llevándonos a una pequeña laguna. Él agua se veía tan transparente. _"Era un bello lugar"._ Sin perder tiempo, nos zambullimos al agua, sintiendo la frescura a través de nuestro pelaje, mientras nos divertíamos nadando. Al salir, Silver se acercó a mí por detrás de mi espalda y, con cariño, comenzó a besar mis hombros. A pesar del placer que sentía ante su toque, lo detuve, dándome la vuelta y separándome algo de él. Vi como la expresión de su rostro mostraba lo desconcertado que estaba por lo que acababa de hacer. Me acerqué lentamente a él y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos con los suyos.

\- Silver, las horas que hemos pasado juntos, tú y yo, aquí, han sido las más especiales de mi vida. Pero…– Al decir esta frase, noté como la expresión de alegría de su rostro se disipaba. –… Siento que debes responderme algo. – Le dije, a lo cual me mostró una sonrisa.

\- Lo que sea. – Me dijo.

\- Desde el momento en que me pediste que me casara contigo, muchos de mis pensamientos terminaban en lo que hicimos hace unas horas, _"hacer el amor"._ Cuando lo hicimos, fue mejor de lo que nunca pensé y eso me alegra. Pero, al pensar detenidamente en algunas cosas, una duda llegó a mi mente y de esa duda se basa mi pregunta. – Suspiré un poco antes de continuar. – Silver, ¿estuviste íntimamente con otras chicas? – Le pregunté, sintiendo como desaparecía un peso de mis hombros.

\- Yo no estuve con nadie, te lo juro. – Me respondió como si fuera una súplica, pero yo le negaba con mi cabeza.

\- Silver, por favor, sé sincero. La manera como me tocabas, y donde me tocabas, y tus movimientos demostraban que ya tenías experiencia, y eso es algo que no se obtiene de un día para otro. No me importa si estuviste con varias chicas. Solo quiero que me ahora me respondas, con la verdad, con un _"si"_ o con un _"no"_. – Al terminar, vi como Silver bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Blaze… si estuve con otra chica, pero no estuve en cuerpo con ella, sino que solo en pensamiento. – Al responderme esto, me aterré.

\- No me digas que estuviste con…– Decía, pero ni siquiera tuve fuerza para terminar la frase.

\- El espíritu de la Vasija, sí. –Al decir estas palabras, él apartó su mirada de mí. Sentí una rabia recorrer por mis venas. Abrí mi mano y le di una cachetada, dejándole la marca.

\- ¿Tenía mi apariencia? – Le pregunté, pero Silver no me respondió. Con esto, fue suficiente para que empuñara mi mano y le diera un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Sabía que Silver podía usar sus poderes para detenerme, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez creyó que si dejaba que lo golpeara yo podría sentir pena por él, _"pero eso no iba a pasar"_. Inmediatamente, me marché de allí. Oí como Silver me pedía que lo esperara, pero no lo hice. A paso ligero, volví a la casa. Desde la puerta, podía ver a Silver a lo lejos, la cual inmediatamente cerré y luego oprimí un botón en la pared. Vi como Silver, al tocar la perilla (pomo) de la puerta, un pequeño choque eléctrico lo golpeó.

\- What the…–

\- La casa tiene un sistema de seguridad fuerte. No importa por donde trates de entrar, esta casa te repelerá. – Le informé.

\- ¡Estás siendo irrazonable! – Gritó Silver con rabia, a lo cual hizo que me enojara.

\- ¡¿Yo irrazonable?! ¡Mientras yo sufría, tú te divertías con mi imagen! – Le grité con ira.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Me respondió ante mi comentario. Vi a través de las rejillas de la puerta como se calmó y se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta. – Blaze, así no pasaron las cosas. Si no me quieres creer, pregúntaselo a ella. Está allá arriba, en mi maleta. Solo… no le hagas daño. – Terminó de hablar con tristeza, mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Pasaron como dos horas y ya era de noche. A pesar de la información que me había dado Silver, no había tenido el valor de tomar de la Vasija. La tenía en mis manos, pero me daba miedo volver a su mundo y que me lastimara. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía, podía arrepentirme. Vertí agua dentro de ella y, suspirando bastante, tomé el agua. Cerré mis párpados y, por la voluntad que tenía, me dormí casi al instante.

* * *

Abrí mis párpados, temiendo lo peor, pero no fue así. Yacía en la vieja habitación de mi apartamento en la dimensión de Sonic. Salí de allí y, al llegar a la sala, veo a una felina de color amarrillo anaranjado con cabello negro que le llegaba un poco a los hombros, y su atuendo era una diadema de color rojo con un vestido rojo y negro, con guantes rojos y blancos, con unas alas falsas bordadas en su vestido y botas rojas (Ver Honey the Cat); quien yacía de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo (como si fuera una reverencia).

\- ¡Lo siento! – Gritó ella, mostrándome que se trataba del espíritu de la Vasija. – Perdóname por lo que te hice. No observé todos tus recuerdos y la prueba que te puse fue demasiado y hasta yo lo acepto. Ya no puedo más con el remordimiento. – Trataba de disculparse ella, mientras lágrimas de sus ojos se derramaban y se deslizaban por su rostro.

\- Y si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué permitiste que Silver se divirtiera con mi imagen? –

\- ¿Divertirse? – Preguntó confusa, mientras la apariencia del lugar que me rodeaba desaparecía, siendo cambiada por momentos en los que Silver estaba con otra _"Yo"._ Notaba que a pesar del placer que podría estar viviendo, su mirada se mantenía fija en mi cara y es sus ojos se denotaban vacíos y sin vida. – Pensé que así, con lo que vez, podría redimirme de lo que te hice. Pero sabía que era incorrecto, pero mi orgullo no me permitía decir _"me equivoqué", a lo que _traté de buscar otra manera para disiparlo. – La imagen cambió, mostrándome algo que me hizo sentir pena y dolor. Vi como ella le metía cosas a Silver, y a él parecía no importarle.

\- Detente, por favor. – Le pedí, a lo cual inmediatamente volvimos al apartamento. – Creo que fui injusta con Silver. – Me dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo con remordimiento, pero sentí como ella alzó mi mirada con su mano.

\- Ahora lo único que importa es que vuelvas con Silver y disfrutes de su compañía. – Dijo, dándome mucha confianza. Ahora debía volver y pedir pedirle perdón a Silver.

\- Lo haré. Y por cierto, te perdono. – Le dije, lo que causó que sonriera.

* * *

Abrí mis párpados. Vi la hora en el reloj y noté que habían pasado tres horas desde que me tomé el agua de la Vasija. Además, noté que afuera había un clima feroz, ya que llovía con fuerza. Desactive el sistema de seguridad y salí afuera.

\- ¡SILVER! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Noté como entre las sombras, Silver aparecía y temblaba de frío. Ya dentro de la casa, le preparé un chocolate caliente. – Discúlpame por lo de hace rato. – Le pedí, pero él solo sonrió.

\- No me importa. Lo que importa es que tú y yo estamos bien, de nuevo. – Me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vamos a la cama. – Le sugerí, a lo que asintió. Fuimos a la habitación y allí entramos. – Acuéstate. Deja que yo te caliente… profundamente. – Le dije con lujuria, a lo cual obedeció. Ya acostado, yo me acomodé encima de él. Con mis manos acaricié su entrepierna suavemente, notando como brotaba de entre su pelaje su miembro, poniéndose viril. Me acerqué al rostro de Silver y lo besé apasionadamente, mientras ponía su miembro en mi entrada intima. Lentamente me dejé caer, sintiendo como su miembro entraba. Ya dentro de mí, comencé a mover mis caderas. El placer que sentía era tal que no quería dejar nunca de hacerlo con Silver, mi esposo. Mientras movía mis caderas, lo besaba y él con sus manos acariciaba mis senos. Después de varios de amor intenso, Silver se corrió, haciéndome sentir placentera. – ¿Ya no sientes frío? – Le pregunté y vi como ponía cara de pensativo.

\- Sigamos toda la noche para estar seguro, right (correcto)? – Ante su respuesta, no pude aguantar las ganas de reír. Él también comenzó a reírse, y no parábamos de hacerlo. En ello, cambiamos de posición para continuar con nuestra bella velada.

* * *

Ya estábamos listos para irnos. Nos mirábamos y ambos deseábamos no irnos aun, pero sabíamos que no era posible. De los tres días que íbamos a pasar, ya llevábamos una semana. Ya era hora de que cumpliéramos nuestros deberes, ya que estos guiarían a la nación a un buen bienestar.

\- ¿Lista para irnos, Reina Blaze the Cat? – Preguntó Silver de manera gracioso.

\- Por supuesto, Rey Silver the Hedgehog. – Le respondí, a lo que reímos. Colocamos nuestras manos en el prisma. – Sabes, como se me olvidó dar órdenes de que organizaran una habitación para nosotros dos, te tocará dormir en mi habitación. Pero te advierto, la cama es muy pequeña y nos tocará dormir muy acurrucados. – Le comenté con una sonrisa.

\- Si es así, estoy ansioso de estrenar esa cama inmediatamente. – Me respondió, a lo que me sentía que me sonrojaba.

_"__Vimos el lugar una vez más, antes de oprimir el botón para tele-transportarnos al reino, Para comenzar a armar un bello hogar entre los dos"._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews y me cuenten que les pareció, que me aconsejan que deba cambiar, mejorar o incluir para futuras entregas. Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez :D


	5. 50 Sombras de Amor, Parte 02 (b)

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este capítulo que escribí con esmero. Disfrútenlo al máximo.

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Cincuenta Sombras De Amor**

**Parte 02 (Parte b)**

\- Diseñamos y moldeamos todo según sus ideas, su alteza. – Me informó unos de los encargados en diseñar el cuarto que Silver y yo usaríamos de ahora en adelante, como esposos.

\- Yo confió plenamente en sus criterios. – Le comenté, mostrándole un sonrisa de confianza. Mientras caminábamos poco a poco, no dejaba sostener la mano de Silver. Cuando estuvimos frente a las puertas de nuestra habitación, suspiré un poco.

\- Welcome the Paradise (Bienvenidos al paraíso)! – Dijo el diseñador con orgullo. Al abrir las puertas, mis ojos se deslumbran con lo que ven. Cada detalle de la habitación combinaba a la perfección. Los muebles que yacían allí le daban ese toque clásico de la vida. – Bien, los dejos solos... para que lo disfruten. – Se despidió el diseñador, de especie canina, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí. Silver se sentó en una orilla de la cama, pero parecía algo pensativo.

\- ¿No te gustó? – Le pregunté, pero él sonrió y me negó con la cabeza.

\- Blaze… es que aún no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto. Tantos lujos. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? – Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. – De todo esto, siempre serás tú lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – Respondió con rapidez su propia pregunta, haciéndome brotar lágrimas por tal respuesta. Sin perder tiempo, me lancé sobre él, abrazándolo y tumbándolo en la cama. Lo besaba de manera apasionada. El roce de sus labios con los míos transmitía ese sentimiento de amor que nunca desaparecería.

\- Aunque… me gustaba más la cama de tu habitación. En ella, al ser un poco pequeña, teníamos que dormir muy unidos. – Dijo al separar sus labios de mí, de una manera lujuriosa, provocando que me sonrojara.

\- ¿No creen que es muy temprano para hacer eso? – Escuchamos preguntar detrás de nosotros. Al separarnos completamente. Vimos como Pearl nos veía con cara de satisfacción.

\- ¡Toca la próxima vez! – Le refutó Silver con un poco de molestia por tal acto, pero Pearl solo se reía ante las quejas de su hermano. Cuando Silver se calmó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño. – ¿Qué necesitas Pearl? – Le preguntó, pero noté como las facciones de la cara de su hermana cambiaban a tristeza.

\- Silver… ya es hora de que vuelva a mi tiempo. – Le respondió, haciendo inmediatamente que Silver se entristeciera.

\- ¿No puedes quedarte unos días más? – Le preguntó, esperando algo positivo, aun sabiendo que la respuesta.

\- No. Lo siento. – Le respondió con unos sollozos, abrazando a Silver. Al separarse, ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas. Todos salimos de la habitación y nos dirimimos a la sala donde yacía el portal hacia la dimensión de Sonic (Antes el portal estaba afuera ya que si algo salía mal tendría lugar para evitar una tragedia). Allí, Silver tomó la Chaos Emerald y oprimió el botón del panel de control. El portal se abrió y mostró del otro lado el taller de Tails. Sin preverlo, Pearl me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Blaze, prométeme que protegerás y cuidaras a Silver. – Me pidió con una sonrisa en medio de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

\- Te lo prometo. Al final, es mi obligación como esposa. – Le respondí con un sonrisa, igualmente llorando. Ella me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió. Ambos entraron, traspasaron el portal y luego Silver, del otro lado, lo apagó.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y, ya casi al anochecer, Silver aún no llegaba. A pesar de que tratara de no pensar en ellos, me preocupaba en qué estado llegaría. Sin más que hacer, solo podía seguir leyendo un libro en la sala del portal, esperando su llegada. Pero, con el paso de las horas, me quedé dormida.

\- Despierta, mi vida. – Escuché decirme con voz suave y tierna. Mis parpados se abrieron y lo vi. Vi como Silver, usando sus poderes, me llevaba a nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Le pregunté al detallar como sus ojos estaban rojos, como si no hubiera parado de llorar.

\- Solo digamos que bien, ¿de acuerdo? – Me pidió, a lo que asentí. Al momento, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Silver, con cuidado, me bajó en la cama. Chasqueando sus dedos, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Con lentitud, se acercó a mí y me comenzó a besar en los labios. En ellos sentí tristeza y dolor. Silver me había escogido a mí y, a pesar de que siempre me diga que me elegirá a mí, se su dolor de no estar cerca a su familia. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de calmarlo. "_Al final, era mi obligación y la haría con gusto"._

\- Te amo. Siempre te amaré. – Le comenté, mientras me quitaba las prendas que tapaban mi cuerpo, desnudándome ante su fija mirada. Sin perder tiempo, nos besábamos y acariciábamos con deseo mutuo. Por un momento, Silver se separó de mí para colocarse un preservativo.

\- Es mejor tener más protección. – Comentó, antes de continuar con lo que hacíamos. Así como su cuerpo deseaba estar unido al mío, él mío deseaba estar unido al de él. "_Juntos, hacíamos el amor y era maravilloso"._

* * *

Los meses poco a poco pasaban. Con todos los distintos deberes reales que ahora le tocaban a Silver como rey de la nación, pensé que le tomaría más tiempo para acostumbrarse. Pero no fue así. Con toda su voluntad y deseo, Silver logró demostrar que, a pesar de lo duro que podía ser la vida de un rey, podía con todo se pesó y mucho más. Le mostraba al pueblo que, a pesar de su inexperiencia en ese ámbito, podían confiar en él para guiarlos y protegerlos de los peligros de nuestro mundo. Enemigos que pisaron la nación (y yo no estuve allí para protegerlos), Silver se enfrentaba a ellos sin miedo y los derrotaba al lado de los soldados que juraron lealtad a nuestro reino. También debo mencionar que, gracias a diferentes ideas aportadas por Silver (que no afectaban el futuro en ninguna forma), no solo nuestro reino prosperaba, sino que todos los que deseaban mejorar podían venir con nosotros y pedirnos consejos. Nos es por sonar orgullosa, pero una era dorada estaba comenzando y esta envolvería a todo nuestro mundo.

\- ¡Salud! – Gritó Brandon destapando una botella de Champaña, sirviéndonos a Silver y a mí en unas copas elegantes y tomándonoslas todos juntos. Celebrábamos por la terminación de una escuela en unas de las islas perteneciente al reino de Isla Sur. Debido a que la isla se encontraba un poco alejada del reino, decidimos arreglar la escuela que impartía las clases a los niños y jóvenes del lugar (la cual estaba muy desactualizada). Brandon nos acompañaba ya que, antes del regreso de Silver a mi vida, él había diseñado los planes y era su proyecto al final y al cabo.

\- Gracias por todo tu apoyo incondicional. – Le alagó, mientras poco a poco tomaba un sorbo de mi copa de champan.

\- No me des todo el crédito. Dale al menos un diez por ciento a Silver. – Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba uno de los postres.

\- ¿Solo el diez por ciento? – Refutó Silver, sintiéndose un poco insultado por las palabras dichas.

\- Yo tuve que quedarme varias semanas para dirigir, armar y vigilar que todo saliera bien. Tú solo distes ideas que fortalecían un poco las mías. – Le refutó, mientras le sonreía.

\- Me sorprende que tu familia no te dijera nada por todo lo que haces acá. – Comenté, notando como su sonrisa se disipaba poco a poco.

\- Blaze, me refutan, con sus palabras corteses, que yo ya no debo hacer nada en tu reino y que debería preocuparme mucho más por el mío. Que al ser el más cercano al trono, debo darles el ejemplo a mis demás familiares. – Se detuvo, tomando un trago enorme de su copa. – En mis palabras se resumen así: Yo debo ser bueno y con cientos de responsabilidades que me agobien, mientras todos los demás se diviertes y disfrutan de la vida. – Dijo esto de una manera un poco enojado.

\- Todo estará bien. – Le dije, para darle ánimos.

\- No, no lo estará… o tal vez sí, no lo sé. – Dijo esto último en modo de burla. – Bueno, los dejo. Nos informó, parándose al instante.

\- ¿No te quedaras a la inauguración de la escuela? – Le pregunté, ya que pensaba que no se iría tan pronto.

\- No. No puedo. Tengo otros asuntos que atender. – Me respondió con serenidad. – Blaze, me complace que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas. – Miró fijamente a Silver. – Él es tan afortunado. Además, lo momentos que pasé a tu lado, acompañándote, fueron fantásticos. Absolutamente fantástico. – Me dijo de una manera alegra, haciéndome sentir feliz. – Y fueron aún más fantásticos cuando te cambiabas frente a mí, luego de bañarte, y creías que yo estaba dormido. – Al oír esto último, me sorprendí muchísimo a tal grado que no creí en sus palabras.

\- WHAT?! (¡¿QUÉ?!) – Pregunté enojada, a tal punto que brotaban las llamas de mis manos.

\- Hey, que tuviera una sábana sobre mi rostro no significaba que no estuviera viendo nada. – Trató de justificar sus acciones, pero eso no le serviría de nada.

\- Te voy a…– Comencé a caminar, pero él se acercó más rápido a mí y me abrazó.

\- Te agradezco mucho. Gracias por salvarme de mis obligaciones, durante el tiempo que fingimos estar juntos. Adiós. Nos veremos cuando el destino quiera eso. – En su abrazo de despedida sentí algo que me asustaba. _"Como si no hubiera una próxima vez"_ – Adiós, Silver. Cuídala mucho. – Le comentó, señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Lo haré. Que no te quede duda. – Le refutó sus palabras, con una sonrisa. Luego de eso, lo vimos irse lentamente, mientras nosotros dos nos quedábamos allí. – Él estará bien, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó con temor.

\- Siempre lo está. – Le contesté. A los minutos siguientes, nos recostamos al lado de la corteza de un árbol y, abrazándonos, tratamos de relajarnos un poco.

\- Oww… ¡Qué bonito! – Escuché decir con sarcasmo, lo que hizo que abriéramos los párpados y viéramos hacia el cielo. Reconocía esa voz, lo que me causaba terror en mi cuerpo.

\- ¡NEGA! – Grité al ver como Eggman Nega yacía en el cielo, en su vehículo volador, viéndonos con malicia.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Nega?! – Gritó Silver, quien se ponía frente a mí.

\- Oh, nada importante. Solo quiero… ¡QUÉ MUERAN! – Gritó con locura, mientras cientos de esferas metálicas salían de su vehículo y una a una salían disparadas hacia nuestra dirección. Usamos nuestros poderes de Pirokinesis y Telequinesis para destruirlos, pero estos fueron casi inútiles. No importaba que tan fuerte lanzara mis llamas, o que tanto usara Silver sus poderes, estos solo demoraban su caída pero no las destruía; y lo peor era que una vez que llegaban a nuestra posición, estos explotaban con fuerza. – Todos estos meses de espera sirvieron para recolectar los datos suficientes para vencerlos de una vez por todas. Sufrirán por lo que le hicieron a mi ancestro. – Decía con jactancia antes sus esfuerzos por destruirnos.

\- ¡¿No ves que estas cosas no sirven contra nosotros?! – Le grite, ya que evitábamos fácilmente las ondas explosivas de las esferas y solo quedaban unas cuantas.

\- Ese no es verdadero plan. – Dijo, mientras lanzaba con su mano una de las esferas. Esta se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia mí. Lancé una llamarada y esta frenaba poco a poco la esfera. Ya faltando medio metro para alcanzarme, dejé de lanzar la llamarada y comencé a correr para alejarme de su rumbo; Pero me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien, ya que la su rumbo rectilíneo cambio, dirigiéndose a Silver. Para cuando quise advertirle, fue muy tarde. Este impactó con fuerza en su hombro, y al segundo explotó. Al estar pendiente de esto, las tres esferas que faltaban impactaron a mí alrededor y explotaron. Gracias a que al último momento reaccioné, logré crear una especie de escudo de fuego que rodeara mi cuerpo, evitando recibir todo el daño por la explosiones. Me paré con un poco de esfuerzo del suelo y, arrastrando un poco mi pierna izquierda, me dirigí a donde Silver, quien también usó sus poderes del mismo modo que yo para evitar sufrir más. Él aun yacía tirado en el suelo, con su mano sosteniendo la parte donde la esfera le impactó.

\- Silver. – Le dije al tratar de levantarlo. Con mi mano toque ese lugar donde le había impactado y noté que le había fracturado la clavícula izquierda.

\- ¡Blaze, cuidado! – Gritó, lanzándonos en direcciones opuestas. Mis ojos vieron cómo, en el lugar donde estábamos, una especie de rayo láser impactaba en el suelo y vaporizaba todo a su alrededor en un diámetro de un metro.

\- ¡Demonios! Solo me queda energía para un disparo; Pero tengo algo que evitará que falle. – Al terminar de hablar, un disparo de color negro, proveniente de su vehículo, impactó en Silver, quien apenas se había levantado del disparo anterior.

\- ¡SILVER! – Grité con miedo. Sin perder tiempo, corrí hacia él.

\- Blaze, no puedo moverme. – Me informó aterrado, y era verdad. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían petrificados y, tratando de cargarlo o empujarlo, noté como si pesara toneladas y era imposible moverlo.

\- Aquí esta una simple pregunta, reina. ¿Dejaras morir al hombre que amas o morirás a su lado? Sea como sea, yo gano. – Se jactaba, mientras reía de una manera desquiciada.

\- Blaze, aléjate. No lo hagas. Piensa en tu reino. – Me suplicaba Silver, pero mi alma me negaba a dejarlo morir.

\- Silver, nuestro reino puede seguir sin mí; Pero yo no puedo seguir si tú no estás a mi lado. – Le comenté, esbozando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Te lo pido, huye. No mueras innecesariamente. – Me pedía entre sollozos, pero yo negaba con mi cabeza.

\- No digas eso, Silver. Así como tú me elegiste a mí, yo te elijo a ti. Estos meses que he vivido a tu lado, como esposa, han sido maravillosos; y si este es el final, que así sea. – Le refuté, mientras yo sollozaba por lo que pronto podría pasarnos.

\- Pero…– Trató de refutar mis ideas, pero él debía saber que era inútil.

\- Cállate… y solo bésame. – Le ordené, mostrándole una sonrisa y besándolo apasionadamente.

\- It's the end of you! (¡Es el fin de ustedes!) – Gritó con locura, mientras escuchaba el sonido del disparo que acabaría con nuestras vidas. Lo besaba, esperando que todo terminara, sintiendo que el mundo a mí alrededor se ralentizaba. Sin aviso, sentí como el rayo impactaba en mi espalda y los nervios de mi cuerpo se electrocutaban. A pesar de que mi fin había llegado, y que aún seguía besando a Silver, me aterraba abrir mis párpados y ver qué era lo que había en el _"más allá"._

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya fallado! ¡No puede ser! – Escuché gritar (sorprendida) a Eggman Nega. Abrí mis parpados y noté como Silver también abría los suyos, y nos veíamos sorprendidos. _"Estábamos vivos"._

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó él, al notar que yacíamos en lo alto de la pequeña colina a unos cuantos cientos de metros de donde hicimos el picnic.

\- ¡La próxima vez los mataré a ustedes y a todos los de vuestro reino! – Gritó con enojo, mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista. Aun estábamos en shock, ya que no sabíamos lo que había pasado. Gritamos y nos abrazamos de felicidad (aunque lastimé un poco a Silver por su clavícula fracturada), ya que habíamos evitado a la muerte. Pero ese momento de alegría no duró mucho. Vi como la expresión de Silver cambió a terror y, dejándome de lado, corrió en dirección a donde antes estuvimos. Al segundo vi lo que él había visto, aterrándome igualmente. Corrí, sobrepasando a Silver, llegué a lugar y grité de dolor.

\- Vaya. El destino quiso que nos viéramos hoy mismo. – Dijo Brandon, quien levantó su cabeza para ver su pecho. – No se ve tan mal como parece, ¿verdad? – Preguntó riéndose, quien escupía un poco de sangre por su boca. Los tejidos musculares de su pecho ya no existían más. Solo se le veían los huesos del tórax y sus órganos (él corazón y sus pulmones). No sabía cómo, pero estos seguían latiendo dentro de su cuerpo. Miré a su alrededor y noté su arma (parecida a una escopeta recortada tecnológica), la cual votaba muchas chispas y parecía casi calcinada.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Le pregunté, aun aterrada de lo que veía.

\- Cuando escuché las explosiones, corrí de vuelta. Vi el primer láser disparado por Nega… – Comentaba con un poco de esfuerzo, mientras por algún motivo no dejaba de sonreír. –… Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlos. Lo único que pude hacer fue…– Tosió sangre –… Cambiar mi lugar con el de ustedes. – Terminó de decir, pero poco a poco respiraba con más dificultad.

\- ¿Cómo es que aun estas vivo? – Preguntó Silver (aunque yo también tenía esa duda).

\- El arma creó un escupo pero debido a que el láser era muy fuerte, y los había tele-transportados, no tenía suficiente energía, destruyendo parte del escudo y de mi tórax. – Le respondió con calma.

\- Todo estará bien. – Traté de darle confianza.

\- Blaze, ni tu misma te crees eso. – Dijo, sabiendo su destino. – Conque así se siente morir. Yo esperaba algo más… interesante. Bueno, al menos no tuve que usar el plan b. – Comentó, dejándome un poco confusa, pero ahora no me importaban esos detalles. Con suavidad, acaricié su cabeza para darle fortaleza, al tiempo que veía como su corazón y pulmones latían con más rapidez.

\- Todo es mi culpa. – Dije, llorando.

\- Blaze, nadie me obligó a que te salvara a ti y a Silver. No hubo Ángeles que me susurraron para que volviera. No hubo demonios que se posaron en mis hombros para que huyera. No hubo nada de eso. Solo fui yo, haciendo lo que creía correcto. – Con su mano, acarició mi rostro. – No podía permitir que todo por lo que lucharon para estar juntos… se perdiera. Así que sacrifiqué la única pieza innecesaria de este juego… a mí. – Traté de negarles sus palabras, pero él colocó un dedo en mi boca.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ti? – Preguntó Silver.

\- Tres cosas sencillas, de hecho. Uno: Díganle a mi familia que siempre los amaré. Dos: Que ustedes dos sigan adelante, mostrándose ese amor mutuo que emanan. Que mi muerte no sea una herida en sus vida; Y tres: Silver, lo que quiero que hagas es sumamente importante…– Volvió a toser, pero con más intensidad. Al detenerse, vio a Silver sumamente serio. –… ¡Borra el historial de navegación de mi computadora, que está en el camarote de mi barco! – Al decir esto, todos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, hasta que Brandon cayó en carcajadas, seguido por Silver, a pesar de su estado. No sé si por seguirle la corriente a su chiste, yo también me reí, hasta que se puso serio nuevamente. – Ahora, hablando enserio, en mi camarote hay una Laptop y un maletín con un pentáculo dibujados en sus caras. Quiero que se deshagan de esas cosas. Es lo único que les pido.

\- Lo haremos. – Dijimos Silver y yo a la vez.

\- Otra cosa. ¿Puedes darme algo de beber para el camino al _"más allá"?_ – Pidió, con su sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Of course! – Le respondió Silver, yéndose con rapidez.

\- Tranquila Blaze, cuando muera… saludaré a tu mamá de tu parte. Le diré la gran mujer que eres y lo feliz que estas. – Me decía, como si fuera indiferente a que iba a morir.

\- Toma. – Le entregó Silver a Brandon, pero me sorprendí lo que le entregaba.

\- Wow, bonita Vasija. Beber con estilo. – Dijo él con gracia, mientras tomaba de la Vasija. Yo miré fijamente a los ojos a Silver, igual que él a mí. Tan solo con ver a mis ojos, supo que le quería preguntar _"¿por qué hizo eso?"._ – Adiós… – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a reír con fuerza, pero poco a poco reía con más debilidad y, antes de la última risa que brotó de su boca, cerró sus parpados y se detuvo, dejando una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sus pulmones y corazón dejaron de latir. Con suavidad, retiré mis manos de su cabeza. Su cuerpo yacía acostado en la tierra calcinada por el arma de Eggman Nega.

A los minutos de su muerte, los guardias y varios habitantes de la isla llegaban a nuestra posición. Todos se sorprendían de ver el lugar por su aspecto de destrucción. Los médicos trataron de alejarnos del cuerpo para poder sanar nuestras heridas, pero nosotros no queríamos dejar a Brando tirado. Vimos como envolvieron su cuerpo en sabanas y lo levantaron. Con un poco de lentitud, nos dirigimos al puerto. Ya en este, nos subimos al barco que pertenecía a Brandon. Podíamos habernos ido en el nuestro, pero no separarnos se su cadáver. Para nosotros, él yacía dormido; _"Pero en un sueño del cual jamás despertaría"._

Sin más que hacer tomamos rumbo al reino de LifesPool, para darle la noticia a su familia (aunque hicimos una pequeña parada para informar la noticia en nuestro reino). A mitad del camino, recordamos la promesa que le habíamos hecho a Brandon antes de morir. Entramos sin que nadie se diera cuanta a su camarote y, cogiendo las dos cosas que pidió, salimos de su camarote.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya aquí adentro? – Me preguntó seriamente Silver, sosteniendo el maletín.

\- No lo sé. Sea lo que sea, pertenece a su privacidad. – Le respondí ante su duda, soltando la Laptop para que cayera en el océano. Silver siguió mis acciones y soltó el maletín. – Aun no puedo creer que él esté muerto. – Me recosté en su hombro, mientras lloraba.

* * *

La semana pasó con rapidez. Una vez que su funeral terminó, nos devolvimos al nuestro reino inmediatamente.

\- ¡Blaze! ¡Silver! – Gritó Marine, quien corría a saludarnos luego de bajarnos del barco.

\- Hola. – Dije sin mucho ánimo. Caminamos devuelta al castillo y, al entrar, no me inmuté al ver a casi todos nuestros amigos de la dimensión de Sonic (aun cuando teníamos tiempo sin verlos).

\- Te queda bien el negro. – Comentó Rouge ante mi vestimenta de luto (o pésame) para animarme, pero yo no dije nada.

\- Cariño, sé que duele la perdida de alguien cercano pero debemos continuar ya que es lo que hubieran deseado. – Me dijo con dulzura Vanilla, acariciando con suavidad mi rostro. Yo la abracé con cuidado, debido a su estado.

\- Cuando Silver y yo volvimos de nuestra luna de miel, nos sorprendiste a todos con la noticia de tu embarazo. ¿Cuántos meses te faltan? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa, a pesar de que mi estado fuera lo contrario.

\- Dos meses, como máximo. – Me respondió sobando su mano sobre su barriga.

\- Tendré un hermanito al que cuidar. – Comentó con alegría Cream.

\- ¿Dónde está Vector y los demás del Chaotix? – Le pregunté al percatarme que no estaban allí.

\- Ellos recibieron una pista por parte de una chica sobre la posible ubicación de Mighty. Parece que ha estado atrapado en un lugar inhóspito del planeta. – Me respondió.

\- Espero que ese chico esté bien. Tantos años desaparecidos y ahora al menos tienen esperanza de encontrarlo.

\- Lo único que le pedí es que se cuidaran. Vector prometió que estaría para el nacimiento del bebé, pero eso no me importa. Solo quiero que vuelva a salvo. – Me dijo, mientras se acercaba a Cream.

\- Él volverá, y ambos sentirán felicidad por el bebé. – Le comenté, tratando de mantener mi sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Me dijo.

\- Blaze, a pesar de que siempre sonrió, por dentro a veces lloro. Hay momentos en los que yo no he podido salvar a cientos de personas durante mis aventuras. Hubo momento en los que fallé y los vi morir frente a mis ojos. _"Sé lo que sientes ahora"_. – Comentó tratando de mantener su personalidad _"cool"._ – Incluso tengo una hermana y hermano, y se poco de ellos. Sé que mi hermano tiene una novia, pero no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Se llamaba Tarah o Sonatika? Ya ni me acuerdo. – Comentó, alejándose un poco y pareciendo pensativo. La verdad, después de todo este tiempo, aun habían cosas de mis amigos que aún no sabía.

\- Todo mejorará con el paso del tiempo. – Me dijo con una sonrisa María the Hedgehog, la novia de Shadow.

\- Cuando me dijeron que eras la novia de Shadow, casi no lo creí. – Le dije.

\- Aun los más fuertes necesitan a alguien que esté a su lado para salvarlos de sí mismo, y de su dolor. – Sonrió pero entonces comenzó a toser, asustándome un poco. – Lo siento. A veces mi medicina no funciona al cien por ciento. – Explicó, mientras sacaba del bosillo de su pantalón unas pastillas.

\- Tesoros, creo que es bueno dejarlos descansar un poco a los dos, debido al viaje de venida. – Recomendó Vanilla a los demás.

\- Pero si casi no hemos hablado. – Comentó Amy, un poco molesta. – Siento mucho lo que pasaste. – Me abrazó. A pesar de haberme mantenido fuerte durante este tiempo, me quebré. Comencé a llorar sobre su hombro.

\- Llora, ya que nos es malo hacerlo de vez en cuando. Eso ayuda a desahogar las penas. – Escuché decir por parte de Tails.

\- Gracias… amigos. – Escuché decir por parte de Silver, a quien sentí triste igualmente.

* * *

Nuestros amigos nos acompañaron toda la semana, pero volvieron a su dimensión ya que también tenían obligaciones en sus vidas. Yo yacía acostada en la cama. Durante todo el día me quedé allí, sin pararme. Aunque yo ya había visto morir a otras personas, defendiendo el reino de los males que osaban a atacarlos, durante mi vida siempre fui fría. Sus muertes no eran más que números en mi cabeza. Pero, desde que me abrí a los sentimientos de los que fui reacia desde mi infancia, cada muerte tenía un significado para mí.

\- ¿Por qué le distes de beber de la Vasija? – Le pregunté al fin, después de tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Brandon.

-Solo improvisé. – Me contestó, – Creí que podría _"salvarlo"_ de ese modo. – Terminó de decir.

\- ¿Funcionó lo que hiciste? – Le pregunté, sin saber si quería oír su respuesta.

\- No he tenido el valor de beber de la Vasija. – Comentó avergonzado. Ambos tomamos y, como si el sueño nos alcanzara, nos dormimos al momento.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron. A mi lado yacía Silver, quien tomaba de mi mano. Notamos que nos encontrábamos en una especie de pasillo, el cual no tenía fin. Todas las puertas eran idénticas, y en todas tenían escrito _"Welcome (bienvenido)"_. Suspiré a fondo y, poniendo mi mano en el pomo (perilla) de la puerta, abrí y entramos al apartamento. Por dentro se veía elegante y moderno, aunque con varios accesorios clásicos. Nuestra observación fue interrumpida al escuchar unas risas provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Con lentitud, nos dirigimos a la habitación en donde venían las risas. Abrimos la puerta… para ver algo que hizo sorprendernos grandemente.

\- ¡Silver! ¡Blaze! ¡Es bueno verlos aquí! – Comentó alegremente el espíritu de la Vasija, mientras yacía acostada en la cama, desnuda.

\- Aunque si gustan, pueden salir un minuto mientras nos cambiamos. – Comentó Brandon, quien yacía encima de la felina, igualmente desnudo. Cerramos la puerta y, al segundo, esta se abrió y ambos yacían vestidos. Ella se abalanzó sobre Silver, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias por darme un compañero de cuarto. – Mencionó con alegría. – Me sorprende que dedujeras cual era la manera de terminar de por vida aquí. – Comentó, bajando un poco la cabeza. – Al menos ahora, ya no estoy sola todo el tiempo. Al fin he podido hablar de mi vida con otro ser. – Desprevenidamente, le dio un beso apasionado en sus labios. Ver esto no me molestó (no mucho). Giré mi cabeza y vi a Brandon, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Brandon, yo…– Comencé a decir.

\- Blaze, sea lo que sea que sientas, olvídalo. Ya morí y es lo único que importa al final. Aquí, en este lugar, solo soy la última luz al extinguirse; y tarde o temprano moriré completamente. – Sentía que quería llorar, pero sus manos se posaron en mi rostro, haciéndome verlo fijamente a los ojos. – Solo te pido que salgas y seas feliz. Es lo único que te pido... de nuevo. – Me pidió (de nuevo).

\- Lo haré. Te lo prometo. – Le dije, prometiendo cumplir esta vez su promesa.

\- Eso espero. Vi tus recuerdos y no me gustó que no dejaras de pensar por mi defunción. – Comentó, viéndome con severidad. Ante esta mirada, yo simplemente asentí. – Bien, aclarado eso, sal y, con Silver, diviértanse haciendo muchos bebes. – Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras me daba unas palmadas en la barriga.

\- ¡No! ¡Aun no! – Dije de manera reacia ante esa idea. No era que estuviera en contra, sino que _"¡aún no era el momento para eso!"_.

\- Yo dije que lo hicieran, no el _"cuando"_. Aprende a escuchar. – Dijo seriamente. – Aun así, les agradezco por permitirme vivir con esta chica tan dulce como la miel; aunque teóricamente es su nombre. La dulce _"Honey"_. – Comentó sorprendiéndonos de saber el nombre verdadero del espíritu de la Vasija. – Así como yo he escuchado su vida, ella ha visto la mía. – Terminó de decir, abrezando a _"Honey"._

\- Estando aquí, nuestra mayor preocupación es por el futuro de nuestras familias. Pero, con esperanza, solo podemos imaginarnos que lograron ser felices. – Comentó _"Honey"._

\- Los visitaremos de vez en cuando. – Les informaba, para que se prepararan.

\- Una vez al mes, en su mundo, es más que suficiente. – Nos sugirió Brandon.

\- Y, si quieren, cuando vengan podemos divertirnos juntos… íntimamente. – Sugirió _"Honey"_.

\- ¡No! – Gritamos Silver y yo al mismo tiempo. Ellos comenzaron a reírse e, imitándolos, hicimos lo mismo. Nos reíamos con felicidad. Sin aviso, todo lo que nos rodeaba se volvió negro, al mismo tiempo que sentíamos como nuestros párpados se cerraban.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron. Noté que aún era de noche. De hecho, apenas eran la una de la madrugada. Noté como Silver abría sus párpados y me veía fijamente a los ojos. Tiernamente acaricié con suavidad su bello rostro. Sin mediar palabras entre nosotros, nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente. Toda la tristeza que había sentido durante estos días había desaparecido en cuestión de minutos (o mejor dicho, horas). Con pasión, Silver y yo nos desnudamos y, sin perder tiempo, comenzamos a hacer amor. Con cada caricia nuestras emociones se avivaban y el placer llegaba al máximo; y, cuando nuestros cuerpos llegaron a su límite, nos dormimos con suma tranquilidad en nuestra alma.

* * *

\- ¡Blaze! ¡Silver! ¡Despierten de una vez! ¡Los representantes de las naciones llegaran en dos horas y…! – Gritaba e informaba fuertemente Marine, despertándonos de la calidez de nuestros sueños. – ¡Apuesto a que estuvieron intimando juntos toda la noche! – Gritó fuertemente, haciéndome levantar de una vez de la cama por el comentario.

\- ¡Marine! ¡No digas esas cosas en el pasillo! – Grité a con mucho enojo.

\- Pero si es la verdad. Son esposos y eso es lo que hacen, ¿no? No es nada malo eso, pero no pueden hacerlo si…– Seguía hablando, mientras escuchaba como su voz poco a poco se alejaba.

\- A veces me gustaría que dejara de hablar tanto. – Me dije a mi misma.

\- Ella es una buena chica. Es una lástima que tu camarada dentro de poco se vaya a Southern Island por tres meses, para inspeccionar unas construcciones que se harán dentro de poco. – Comentó Silver.

\- Eso no…– Comencé a decir, pero noté la sonrisa de malicia en el rostro de él. –… suena nada mal. La extrañaré bastante. – Dije esto último con un tono de burla. Silver y yo nos levantamos de la cama y comenzamos a alistarnos para la llegada de los representantes. Al salir del baño, me quedé viéndome en el espejo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Blaze? – Me preguntó Silver.

\- Es que aún no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cuatro años desde que nos casamos. – Le respondí, mientras me terminaba de cambiar. Sin aviso, Silver me abrazó por detrás de mi espalda y besó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con cariño.

\- Y lo mejor es que aún nos quedan muchos años más que disfrutaremos juntos. – Dijo con alegría.

\- Bien, la reunión va a comenzar dentro de poco. Veamos que todo esté listo. – Le sugerí.

\- Me acuerdo, mi amor. – Me besó en los labios y luego salimos de la habitación.

* * *

Luego de la llegada de los representantes de las dos naciones que estaban en conflicto, comenzamos las conversaciones para evitar cualquier guerra innecesaria. La razón de estos conflictos era de una zona que ambos reclamaban como suyos y que estaban dispuestos a llegar al final de las consecuencias para obtenerlos.

\- ¿Son capaces de manchar los mares con la sangre sus habitantes por ver quien tiene más? – Refuté, viéndolos seriamente. Vi, luego de horas de negociación, como mis palabras dieron en el blanco y ambos acordaban que juntos aprovecharían los recursos de la zona para beneficio de todos.

\- Ahora que hemos solucionado todo pacíficamente, ¿Les gustaría quedarse para la cena? – Les preguntó Silver a uno de los representantes.

\- Of Course! – Dijo uno de los representantes. – Si no fuera por su esposa y usted, nosotros habríamos hecho cosas de las que nos hubiéramos arrepentido después. – Dijo.

\- Solo quería evitar que a otros le pasaran lo mismo que a mí. Quería evitar que la guerra les quitara a las personas que aman de su lado. – Le comenté, tratando de mantenerme fuerte. – Por aquí. – Les informé, dirigiéndolos al comedor. Allí, todos degustamos los deliciosos platillos que los cocineros nos habían preparado; y me emocioné más al ver el delicioso postre que nos ponían en los platos. Con una cuchara pequeña, cogí un poquito y, al degustarlo, me dieron ganas de vomitar. Sabía a jabón y a vinagre combinado. Antes de que Silver probara el suyo, yo comí una parte de su postre. Al igual que el mío, sabia un asco. Me paré con enojo y me dirigí a la cocina.

\- ¡¿Cómo pueden servir algo tan asqueroso?! – Le pregunté con rabia al chef, de especie coala, que se asustaba ante mi presencia.

\- Blaze, ¿Qué ocurre? – Escuché decir la voz de Silver preguntar detrás de mí.

\- ¡El postre que nos sirvió sabe horrible! – Le expresé, mientras volvia mi mirada al cocinero.

\- Pero eso no es cierto. Sabe bien. – Me refutó Silver, probando frente a mí el postre que nos habían servido. Yo lo probé y, al no poder aguantar el sabor, vomité.

\- Sigue sabiendo a…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve al sentir como me mareaba. Sentí como perdía el conocimiento, desmayándome.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron, notando que me encontraba en la enfermería del castillo. A mi lado yacía Silver, sosteniéndome la mano con cuidado. Traté de levantarme de la camilla, pero Silver me detuvo.

\- Blaze, tranquila. Te debiste desmayarte por todo el estrés que has sufrido estos días. Descansa. – Me sugería, pero yo no quería.

\- Me temo que ese no es el motivo de lo que le pasó. – Escuchamos decir por parte del doctor, de especie lince. Sentí miedo ante sus palabras, al pensar que algo grave me estaba pasando. – Blaze, sin hacerte sentir incomoda con la pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino la _"regla (menstruación o periodo)"_? – Preguntó con calma, a lo cual noté como Silver miraba hacia otro lado apenado.

\- Fue hace… hace… La verdad, no recuerdo. – Le contesté con honestidad. En el momento en el que iba a decirme algo, se escuchó el sonido de su impresora y como de esta salía una hoja. Él la detalló con sus ojos y nos mostró unas sonrisas.

\- Me alegro de comunicarles la noticia de que estas embarazada de mes y medio. Van a ser padres. – Ante esta noticia dada, quedé pasmada por unos segundos… hasta que grité de alegría, junto con Silver, que me abrazaba con felicidad.

\- No lo puedo creer… ¡Voy a ser mamá! – Luego de decir eso, besé a Silver apasionadamente. A pesar de que nuestros planes era tener nuestros hijos o hijas a partir de la edad de veinticinco (25) años, no podía negar que eso no me importaba para nada en ese momento. Toda nuestra vida estaba yendo por el camino de la alegría y felicidad.

* * *

\- Blaze, ¿estas lista? – Me preguntó Anne _"Annick"_ Corre, quien era la primera ministra bajo mi mando de la nación, la cual ella era de especie lince, con una vestimenta que mostraba el estatus en el gobierno.

\- Of course! – Le contesté con emoción, a pesar de que por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo. Vi por una ventana del parlamento de Firefly (Ciudad capital de Isla sur) y noté a la multitud aglomerados afuera del edificio, debido a que un día antes les mencioné que debía dar una información importante. _"Si debía dar esta notica, lo daría personalmente frente al pueblo"_.

Luego de que organizaran todos, salimos y, con los aplausos del pueblo, sonreímos en señal de saludo.

\- Muy buenos días a todos ustedes. Sé que ayer tomamos a todos por sorpresa al pedir una reunión oficial para el día siguiente. La noticia que queremos darles no será dicha por mí, será dicha por mi bella esposa y su reina leal. – Comentó Silver, dándome espacio en la tarima para hablar. Los miré a todos y, dando unos suspiros, me preparé para hablar.

\- Todos ustedes saben que, a pesar de las muchas dificultades que hemos tenido durante diversos años en donde hubo una guerra por parte de un rey que solo quería traer miseria a todos, podemos decir que hemos logrado llegar a una época de alegría y de grandes avances. – Me detuve por un segundo antes de continuar. – Durante el tiempo como princesa, fui una persona fría con los demás, distanciándome de cualquier tipo de contacto. Luego, me abrí ante todas las emociones conocidas para poder proveerles de un mejor trato para poder guiarlos de la mejor manera posible. – Me detuve por un segundo, volviendo a suspirar, hasta que decidí continuar. – Ahora bien, me complace informarles que dentro de unos meses tendrán a un príncipe o princesa que aprenderá todo lo necesario para guiarlos en el futuro. – Al decir esto, noté como todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos… hasta que gritaron de alegría. Ellos, al igual que a mí y Silver, les alegraba a más no poder esta notica. _"La verdad, me agradaba que todos los habitantes del reino estuvieran felices por esta notica"_.

* * *

Poco a poco, los meses pasaban. Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en mi quinto mes de embarazo. Al comienzo, me fue un duro dejar un poco de lado las diversas obligaciones que tenía como reina y aún más como Guardiana de las Sol Emeralds; pero todas aquellas personas que consideraba de suma confianza (en mi dimensión) me daban su apoyo incondicional para que estos meses las pasara sin tanta preocupación.

\- ¡Tía Blaze! – Gritaba Metric con alegría, mientras me abrazaba con cariño. Él era el hijo de Vanilla y Vector. Su apariencia era muy parecida a su padre, excepto por el color su pecho, barriga y brazos, la cual era del color del pelaje de su mamá, café crema.

\- Mira cuanto has crecido. – Le comentaba, sobándole con ternura su cabeza. – Es bueno verte a ti y a tu mamá. – Le expresé con una sonrisa.

\- Mi hermana Cream quería venir, pero está muy ocupada en la floristería en donde trabaja preparando muchos ramos para entregar esta semana. – Me comentaba, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Vanilla. – Pero me manda a decirte que te visitará apenas pueda. – Me informó, mostrándome una sonrisa que le devolví.

Más tarde, mientras Marine jugaba con Metric, yo conversaba con tranquilidad con Vanilla.

\- Supongo que ya sabes el sexo del bebé, ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó.

\- A pesar de que ya me he hecho la ecografía, Silver y yo hemos decidido no verla. Queremos que sea una sorpresa para todos. Lo único que nos puede decir el Doctor es si presenta algún problema o algo por el estilo. – Le comentaba, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi taza de té.

\- Pero, ¿tú que deseas que sea? – Me preguntó Vanilla, mostrándome una sonrisa pícara.

\- Yo… quiero que sea una niña. – Le respondí, mostrándole igualmente una sonrisa pícara.

\- Me sorprende que no les haya pasado nada malo a ustedes ahora que estas en este estado, alejada un poco de las obligaciones. – Comentó, tomando un sorbo de su te.

\- Vanilla, cuando di la noticia supuse que, al igual que mi boda, podría haber personas que solo quisieran hacer daño. Sin embargo, todo ha estado bien. Ébano, quien fue la novia y prometida de mi tío Bahir antes de su muerte en la guerra, vino hacia a mí y me pidió que le permitiera dejarle ser mi protectora o guardiana. – Me detuve un segundo, antes de continuar hablando. – No pude negarme. Sus habilidades de combates son impresionantes. Tiene buenas personas a su disposición y, lo más importante, es que sé que nada nos pasará si ella está cerca. – Le comenté, mostrándome segura.

\- Estoy feliz por ti. Tener un hijo es una nueva experiencia que amaras. Saber que, después de tenerlo durante muchos meses dentro de ti, creciendo lentamente, su nacimiento representará el inicio de una nueva vida. – Me contaba, a lo cual sus palabras hicieron que de mis ojos brotaran lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Es verdad. La criatura que yace dentro de mí es el fruto del amor que hay entre Silver y yo. Al instante en que nazca, quiero tenerla en mis brazos y darle todo mi amor. – Le decía, mientras cogía un pañuelo y lo usaba para limpiarme las lágrimas.

\- Tía Blaze, ¿Te pasa algo? – Me preguntó con inocencia Metric, quien se le denotaba preocupado al verme llorando.

\- Nada, cariño. Es que lloro porque estoy muy feliz. – Le respondí, mientras lo levantaba sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo ponía en mi regazo y le daba besos en sus mejillas, alegrándolo. – Ahora, ¿Quién quiere comer un delicioso postre? – Pregunté con una voz un poco infantil.

\- ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! – Contestó con rapidez y emoción Metric.

\- En ese caso, entremos al castillo para que nos los preparen. – Les comente la idea, a lo cual todos asintieron y nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

Desperté abruptamente en medio de la noche, causando que Silver también se despertara.

\- Silver, toca. – Le dije, sosteniendo su mano y colocándolo sobre mi barriga. Noté la sonrisa de felicidad de él al sentir, al igual que yo, como se movía nuestro hijo o hija. – Estoy muy emocionada. Ya quiero que nazca. – Le comenté, con ganas de llorar.

\- Yo también. – Me dijo, con alegría.

\- Silver, ahora que me desperté, ¿Puedes traerme un pescado frito, con crema de helado encima y una cereza? – Le pedí con dulzura.

\- Tus gustos son raros. – Comentó Silver, mostrando gestos de asco, a lo cual lo fulminé con la mirada, asustándolo. – Okay, okay, te traeré lo que me pides. – Dijo, mostrándose aún asustado.

\- Gracias. – Le dige con dulzura, notando como se aterraba a un más por mi cambio de ánimo. La verdad, a veces fingía estar enojada para verlo aterrado. "_Sé que estaba mal, pero era muy divertido"._

* * *

Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para el nacimiento, para que el día esperado llegara. Sin más que hacer, solo podía conversar con mis amigos y personas de confianza; aunque últimamente me las pasaba casi todas las tardes durmiendo por el cansancio repentino que me daba. Esto muchas veces me molestaba, ya que en un momento sentía que todo lo podía hacer y al segundo siguiente me encontraba dirigiéndome a la cama de la habitación.

Mientras dormía, sentí la caricia de una mano en mi barriga. Abrí mis párpados y noté que era Silver quien lo hacía. En un rápido movimiento, me comenzó a besar en la barriga, haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

\- Silver, luego de que tengamos al fruto de nuestro amor, y haya pasado al menos uno o dos meses,… tú y yo tendremos una muy noche libre y será… ¡ARDIENTE! – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa lujuriosa, a la cual le encantó y comenzó a besarme de manera apasionada. Durante su beso, sentí unos cuantos dolores en mi barriga, pero no les di importancia porque eran comunes; pero entonces, un dolor fuerte azotó todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar. Sentí como toda mi entrepierna se mojaba con un líquido caliente que salía de mi interior, reconociendo lo que estaba pasando en al instante, pero no me salían las palabras para expresarlo.

\- Blaze, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Silver asustado.

\- ¡Se me acaba de romper la fuente! ¡El bebé ya viene en camino! – Le dije en gritos, mientras él con rapidez me levantaba con sus poderes y, con cuidado, me llevaba a la enfermería.

\- ¡Ya viene el bebé o la bebé! – Gritaba por los pasillos, informando a todos los presentes de camina a la enfermería.

\- Déjela en la camilla y, por favor, salga para que se coloque una bata hipoalergénica. – Le pidió el Doctor a Silver, quien lo hizo inmediatamente, mientras a mí me quitaban mis prendas y me ponían una bata igualmente.

* * *

A cada minuto que pasaba, las contracciones eran más y más fuertes, a tal punto que gritaba que ya naciera de una vez la criatura. Con todo esto, pasaron casi dos horas y yo aún seguía en labores de parto.

\- Ya es la hora. Necesito que pujes lo más fuerte que puedas. – Pidió el doctor, a lo que obedecí inmediatamente.

\- Ya le veo la cabecita. – Comentó Silver, quien camina de un lado para otro.

-Una vez más, ¡Puja! – Pujé fuertemente… para luego escuchar el llanto de la criaturita que acababa de salir de mí. – Es una niña. – Nos informó el doctor, limpiándola y entregándosela a Silver.

\- Mira Blaze, es tan hermosa como tú. – Comentó Silver, entregándomela en mis brazos. Al verla, noté porque lo decía. Ella era una eriza con los mismos colores míos, los cuales estaban en las mismas posiciones que los míos. – Sé que nombre quieres ponerle. Así que hazlo. – Dijo Silver a mi lado.

\- Tú eres nuestra pequeña Flames. – Dije con felicidad, mientras le daba un pequeño beso. En un momento a otro sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi barriga y pelvis, pero me parecía normal por el parto que acababa de tener. Traté de no mostrar gestos de dolor, para evitar dañar estos bellos momentos; Pero el dolor fue demasiado fuerte y, con rapidez, le entregué a Flames en las manos de su padre.

\- Bien, aquí viene el otro. – Nos informó, a lo que quedé sumamente sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- ¡OTRO! – Gritamos Silver y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, son dos. Traté de decirles esta noticia, pero no querían saber nada sobre el embarazo. Querían que todo esto fuese una _"sorpresa"_ – Nos explicaba, pero yo sentí un poco de rabia ante esta simples palabras.

\- ¡Cosas como esas se griiitaaaannn!…– Expresé gritando, mientras al mismo tiempo pujaba.

\- Ya viene. – Al término de la frase, pujé fuertemente y volví a escuchar el llanto de un bebé. – También es una niña. – Nos informó, limpiándola y entregándomela personalmente. Era una pequeña felina, con el pelaje del color de Silver, pero un poco más brillante, recordándome a Pearl.

\- Es tu turno, Silver. ¿Cómo llamamos a esta hermosura? – Le pregunté, aun sabiendo cual podría ser el que le iba a dar.

\- Quiero se llame igual que mi hermana. Quiero que se llame Pearl. – Dije, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

\- Nuestras preciosas Flames y Pearl. Ellas iluminaran nuestras vidas. – Expresé, mientras notaba como todos los presentes lloraban de felicidad.

* * *

Luego de habernos tomado unas fotos para mostrarle al pueblo quienes eran las los nuevos miembros de la familia (y se sorprendieron que eran dos y no una), Silver y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. En nuestra gran cama yacían acostadas los frutos de nuestro amor. Flames y Pearl estaban acurrucadas en sus pequeñas piyamas, durmiendo con tranquilidad. Sin predecirlo, unas auras de energía brotaron de ella, sorprendiéndonos y haciéndonos llorar de alegría. En Flames, un aura de fuego la rodeaba, pero esta no quemaba nada a su alrededor; y en Pearl, un aura turquesa la envolvía y, por breves segundos, parecía que levitaba.

\- Ellas van a ser grandes en la vida. – Comentó en voz baja Silver.

\- Eso no se puede negar. – Le refuté, acostándome al lado de Pealr y silver hacía lo mismo, acostándose al lado de Flames. Ambos les dimos un beso a cada una, y sentimos que sonrieron ante nuestros besos.

\- Buenas noches, dulzuras. – Dijimos silver y yo al mismo tiempo, con un tono de voz suave para no despertarlas; y, siguiendo su ejemplo, cerramos nuestros párpados para descansar y estar preparados para los bellos momentos que disfrutaremos en familia.

* * *

**_Fin de la parte 02_**

Bueno amigos y amigas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, ya que vivo de mi público XD XD

Sin más que decir…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En ese instante, Blaze y Silver abrazan a Malorum55, quien se sorprende por esto.

\- Gracias por lo que hiciste en la historia. – Mencionó Blaze.

\- Nos gustó tener hijos. – Comentó Silver con una sonrisa. Notó una libreta en uno de los bolsillos del felino. – ¿Ese es un avance del próximo capítulo? – Preguntó, mientras Blaze lo soltaba.

\- Léelo. – Pidió ella, más como una orden. Malorum55 tembló, porque sabía que no le gustaría lo que oiría.

\- Esto es todo lo que he escrito del Capítulo 04. Es un POV de Silver:

* * *

_"__\- Silver, las Emeralds me indicaron que uno de mis destinos es morir. Así que… solo te pido que cuides bien de Flames y Pearl. – Me pidió con una voz casi apagada, mientras yo no podía creer lo que nos estaba pasando"_.

* * *

Malorum55 notó como las sonrisas en los rostros de Blaze y Silver desaparecieron.

\- Sé que suena mal, pero…– Comenzó a decir, pero notó como un aura de fuego comenzó a brotar de Blaze.

\- Corre. – Fue lo único que mencionó, a lo que el felino corrió a más no poder seguido por ella.

\- ¡Uhg! Eso dejará una marca. – Dijo Silver. Él notó la libreta del felino y, viendo su contenido, vio a la audiencia. – Bueno, debido a que el autor está incapacitado para hablar, les cuento que no olviden dejar reviews y que el siguiente capítulo, que podría ser el final, lo publicará luego de publicar el capítulo 02 de **_"Venganza Implacable"_**. Así que si no lo han visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan. Sin nada más que decir, **_Hasta luego. _**


	6. 50 Sombras de Familia, Parte 01 (a)

Bueno, chicos y chichas, aquí les traigo la primare parte (junto con su primera parte) de este capítulo. Así que... a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Cincuenta Sombras de Familia**

**Parte 01 (parte a)**

**POV de Silver**

\- ¡Flames! ¡Pearl! Vuelvan aquí, ¡Ahora! – Grité, tratando de sonar firme, mientras perseguía a mis hijas, quienes trataban de evitar bañarse.

\- ¡No! ¡No nos queremos bañar! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras cerraban la puerta de su habitación.

\- Lo diré una vez más, ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Tienen que bañarse! – Volví a decir, sonando con más firmeza, mientras ponía las llaves en la cerradura de su puerta. Con rapidez, abrí la puerta. – ¡Las atrapé! – Grité, sonando victorioso.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Pearl, abrazando a su hermana. Con sorpresa, vi como un aura turquesa, emanando de ella, envolvía a su hermana y en cuestión de segundos desaparecían frente a mis ojos. Un miedo comenzó a brotar de mí. Temblaba por no saber a donde habrían terminado a parar. Uno a uno, comencé a revisar las habitaciones siguientes de todo el piso en su búsqueda. Al ver que no aparecían por ningún lado, sentí como me quedaba sin aire.

\- Rey Silver…– Oí decir detrás de mí, a lo que me sentí molesto.

\- Amigo, ya les hemos dicho a todos los empleados y soldados del castillo que nos pueden llamar a mí y a mi esposa por nuestros nombres. – Le refuté, a lo que este asintió. – Bueno, ¿Qué venías a decirme? – Le pregunté de manera cortés.

\- Es que la reina…– Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver mi mirada fulminante. –… Es que Blaze me pidió que le dijera que fuera inmediatamente a la biblioteca. – Me comentó, haciendo un ademan de respeto y retirándose. Yo, la verdad, tenía miedo de ir. _"No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le contara lo que acababa de pasar"._

Poco a poco caminaba y, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, suspiré un poco antes de entrar. Al abrir las puertas, el miedo que antes tenía desapareció.

\- ¡Pearl! ¡Flames! – Grité, mientras corría y las abrazaba. – ¡Casi me matan del susto! – Dije en el momento en que las solté y las miraba, mostrándole una expresión de regaño.

\- Lo siento, papi. No sabía que yo podía hacer eso. – Me decía esto con arrepentimiento por sus acciones. – Yo solo pensé en ir con mami y, al cerrar los párpados y abrirlos, me di cuenta que estábamos frente a ella. – Terminó de contarme.

\- Yo también me asusté un poco, papi. Estábamos en la habitación y luego aquí. Casi no lo creo. – Dijo sorprendida Flames, quien abrazaba la pierna de su madre.

\- Tesoros, ¿Por qué no han querido bañarse? – Les preguntó Blaze, a lo que ambas bajaron su cabeza en señal de tristeza.

\- Es que nosotras queríamos bañarnos contigo. – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo a Blaze.

\- Cariños, ustedes saben que ahora mamá está ocupada leyendo unos documentos. – Les explicaba, pero notaba que mi respuesta no era suficiente.

\- Silver, quiero que tú te encargues de leer estos documentos. Yo voy a disfrutar de un bello momento con nuestras linduras. – Dijo ella, comenzando a cargarlas. – Las amo mucho. – Les dijo, besándolas en la frente. Luego, me miró y, con una sonrisa, me dio un beso en los labios antes de retirarse. Yo, cumpliendo lo que me pidió Blaze, me puse a leer los _d_ocumentos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Blaze terminó de bañar y alistar a nuestras pequeñas frutos de amor. Con emoción, comimos nuestra cena como una familia normal. Flames y Pearl refunfuñaban las verduras de sus platos y no las querían comer.

\- Son muy buenas para su crecimiento. – Les refutaba, cogiendo con un tenedor los brócolis y tratando de dárselos en la boca.

\- No quiero. – Dijo Flames, cruzando sus bracitos y girando su cabeza para evitar comer la verdura. Traté de dárselo a Pearl, pero ella hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

\- Si no comen las verduras, no habrá postre. – Les indiqué, a lo que noté como sus rostros mostraban expresiones de enojo.

\- ¡No es justo! – Refutaron las dos al mismo tiempo molestas.

\- Ya oyeron a papá. Si quieren comer sus postres favoritos tienen que comérselos todos. – Le dijo seriamente Blaze, quien también cogió un tenedor listo para darles de comer. – Yo te daré a ti, Flames; y tu papá le dará a tu hermanita, Pearl. Right? (¿De acuerdo?) – Les preguntó a lo que ambas asintieron. Sin perder tiempo, les dimos sus verduras y ellas se las comieron (aunque se notó que no la disfrutaron mucho).

\- Bien, es hora del…– Comencé a decir, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza y varios soldados aparecían.

\- Reina Blaze y Rey Silver. Los necesitan urgentemente en el parlamento. – Nos informaba uno de los soldados, de especie coala.

\- No ven que estamos comiendo en familia. ¿Pueden esperar unos minutos? – Les preguntó Blaze, notándose un poco molesta por la interrupción.

\- No. Lamentablemente no. Todos los ministros necesitan la presencia de los reyes para poder pactar todos los acuerdos de cómo se utilizaran los recursos a favor de un buen progreso para la nación. – Comentó, manteniendo una postura firme.

\- Pero, ¿Annick, la primer ministro, no puede encargarse de esos asuntos? – Les pregunté, a lo comenzaron a negarme con la cabeza.

\- Ella ha tratado de persuadir a los ministros de que su presencia es innecesaria; pero ellos, al no ponerse de acuerdo con sus propuestas, los necesitan personalmente. – Terminó de decir.

\- Mami, papi, vayan. El pueblo los necesita. – Dijo Flames, bajándose de la silla y abrazando a su madre.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos con la tía Marine. Ella nos contará las grandes aventuras que tuvo junto a ustedes. – Nos expresó Pearl, mostrando una sonrisa, bajándose de la silla y también abrazándonos. Noté como los ojos de Blaze se aguaron ante las palabras dichas por sus hijas.

\- No llores mami. Nada malo nos va a pasar. Los amamos. – Esto último lo dijeron ella dos al mismo tiempo (Esto a veces me asustaba, pero no le daba importancia). Blaze, sin importarle lo apurados que estaban los soldados, abrazó a nuestras hijas y las besó a más no poder.

\- Trataremos de no demorarnos. – Les informó, mientras nos retirábamos del comedor y salíamos en carruaje del castillo en dirección a Firefly, la ciudad capital donde se encontraba el parlamento.

\- Vaya, nuestras hijas son fuertes. – Les dije, pero noté como ella comenzaba a sollozar.

\- Me recuerdan a mí, a la misma edad. Mi mamá a veces tenía que irse y yo...– Se detuvo. Noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Blaze, nada nos va a pasar. No estamos en una guerra. Solo cumplimos el deber de nuestras posiciones. – Le expliqué, a lo que ella me miró fijamente. – Te amo. – Le dije, antes de besarla en sus bellos y dulces labios.

\- Yo también te amo. – Me refutó al separarse de mí.

* * *

Con cansancio, llegamos al castillo. Las conversaciones fueron largar y tortuosas; pero al final valió la pena. Con la organización de todas las propuestas, Blaze y yo logramos que los distintos proyectos que se iban a desarrollar tuvieran presencia mínima de nosotros, dándonos más tiempo libre entre nuestras obligaciones para disfrutar de nuestra familia.

\- Que bueno que llegaron. ¡Por poco me vuelvo loca! – Gritó Marine histérica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les pasó algo a Flames y Pearl? – Preguntó asustada Blaze, notándose que temblaba un poco.

\- A ellas no les pasa nada. Soy yo la que sufrió. Cada vez que terminaba de contar una historia para dormirlas, ¡puff! Comenzaban a correr y a esconderse. Tuve que inventarme una magnifica historia para poder dormirlas. – Explicaba jadeando al final.

\- ¿Inventar? – Dijo Blaze arqueando su ceja derecha. – Creí que todas tus historias eran reales. – Le comentó burlona con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ahora no importa. – Trató de defenderse Marine de sus propias palabras. Le dimos las buenas noches y nos dirigimos a la habitación de nuestras hijas. Allí las vimos totalmente dormidas, y se veían definitivamente tiernas. Acariciamos sus rostros y ellas se despertaron, bostezaron, nos abrazaron y volvieron a quedarse dormidas.

\- Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien. – Le comenté, a lo que me asintió.

\- Gracias por todo tu apoyo. No sé cómo habría podido soportar todo eso sin ti a mi lado. – Me dijo, mientras entrabamos en nuestra habitación y acostándonos en la cama.

\- Ambos nos damos apoyo mutuo. _"Sin ti… no sabría qué hacer"_. – Le dije, dándole un beso. Sin preverlo, se colocó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme de manera apasionada.

\- A pesar de que son la una de la madrugada, no me siento cansada. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo hacemos un poco de ejercicio para relajarnos? – Sugirió, desabotonando uno a uno los botones de mi chaleco.

\- Blaze, el día que desista de esa oferta… incinérame con una de tus esferas de fuego. – Le pedí, a lo que comenzó a reírse durante varios segundos.

\- Right (Correcto), lo haré sin dudarlo. – Dijo, desvistiéndose completamente. Sin más demora, y ambos listos para la acción, comenzamos. Con suavidad, ella se dejó caer sobre mi miembro, sintiendo el calor de su interior. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, a lo que sentí como el roce con las paredes de su interior comenzaban a calentar más y más mi cuerpo; Con mis manos acariciaba sus senos, dándole a ella más placer. Luego de varios minutos de placer, ella se detuvo mientras jadeaba un poco.

\- Lo siento, Silver. Creí que tenía suficiente energías. La reunión me dejó muy agotada. – Se disculpaba, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo encima del mío.

\- No problem. – Le dije, mientras me separaba y la recostaba boca abajo en la cama. – Para eso estoy aquí. Para terminar… lo que iniciaste. – Le informé, acomodándome detrás de ella y siguiendo con nuestro placer carnal. Con pasión, me movía con rapidez mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos y yo le besaba su dulce cuello. Con fuerza me detuve, sintiendo como eyaculaba en su interior. Ya con esto, sentí que no me quedaban fuerzas en mi cuerpo. Me separé de ella, recostándome a su lado.

\- Te amo. – Me dijo, cerrando sus párpados y quedándose dormida.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le refuté, dándole un beso en sus tiernos labios. Bostecé un poco y, sin darme cuenta, me quedé sumamente dormido.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana. Lo primero que noté fue que mi cuerpo estaba abrigado por las sabanas de la cama. Supuse que Blaze la puso encima de mí, siendo algo tan tierno de su parte. Pero este pensamiento lo dejo de lado al escuchar, con fuerza, el sonido que hacía uno al vomitar. Me paré con rapidez, cayéndome por resbalarme por culpa de la sabana. Me paré, de nuevo, y me dirigí al baño. Allí vi como Blaze vomitaba en el inodoro. Me quedé extrañado al ver como Blaze, al terminar de vomitar, me miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Silver,… definitivamente debemos mejorar nuestra planificación familiar. – Me comentaba, mientras me entregaba algo en mi mano. Vi que era una prueba de embarazo, y esta mostraba positivo. Quedé pasmado durante unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné mostrando una sonrisa. Ambos saltábamos de felicidad, nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos por esta noticia; Y yo vomité, ya que sentí el sabor amargo y asqueroso de la boca de Blaze por su vomito. Oí como ella se reía de mi desgracia. – Lo siento. Es que… es muy… gracioso. – Decía entre carcajadas, a lo que yo también me comencé a reír.

* * *

Durante varias horas del día Blaze y yo pensábamos en cómo les contaríamos esta noticia a nuestras preciosas hijas, y al resto de nuestra familia... nuestra nación.

\- Mami, ¿Por qué nos han reunido junto con la tía Marine, la tía Annick y la tía Ébano? – Le Preguntó Flames con inocencia a Blaze, mientras todos estábamos reunidos en la biblioteca.

\- Sí, ¿pasa algo malo? – Preguntó esta vez Pearl, quien sostenía la mano de su hermana para tener confianza.

\- No pasa nada malo. Es todo lo contrario. – Mencionó Blaze, abrazando a nuestras hijas. Vi como Ébano y Annick se quedaban viendo con felicidad, al igual que yo, esta escena. A los segundo, se separó de ellas y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo solo asentí, ya que quería que fuera ella quien diera la noticia. – Quiero que ustedes sean los primeros que escuchen esta noticia. Quiero que sepan que muy pronto habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia. – Dijo con una sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de felicidad. Noté como Annick y Ébano se emocionaban, pero nuestras hijas no. Ella se acercó a Flames y a Pearl, quienes aún no entendían muy bien estas palabras. – Ustedes dos muy pronto tendrán a un hermanito o hermanita al que cuidaran y amaran mucho. – Explicó, a lo que captaron de una vez. Ambas comenzaron a correr en círculos gritando que tendrían un hermanito, lo que hacía que soltáramos unas que otras risas.

\- Tendré todo listo para informar a la nación de este bello acontecimiento, de nuevo. – Expresó la lince.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho. – Le agradeció.

\- Y yo estaré allí, vigilando que puedas disfrutar de tu familia sin miedo a que les hagan daño. – Dijo Ébano.

\- Gracia, aunque recuerda que tú también eres parte de esta familia. – Le comentó a la loba, quien la abrazó junto con todos nosotros. _"Era un abrazo grupal de amor puro familiar"._

* * *

Como pasó la última vez que anunciamos la noticia del embarazo de Blaze, todo el pueblo, la nación, se alegró de esto al creer (al igual que nosotros) que pasaría tiempo antes de tener otro primogénito. Todos aplaudían y gritaban de dicha.

\- Ya deseo que sea el día del nacimiento. – Expresó Blaze, mientras me abrazaba y saludaba a todos con alegría.

\- Yo también quiero que ya llegue ese día. – Le refuté, besándola frente a todos. A pesar del ruido que antes habían formado todos, escuché como sus gritos de alegría aumentaron.

* * *

Poco a poco, el tiempo pasaba. Los días se convertían en semanas; y estos, en meses. Sin notarlo, ya nos encontrábamos en el cuarto mes del embarazo de Blaze.

\- Qué tierna te ves. – Pronuncié en susurro, ya que Blaze se encontraba dormida en nuestra cama, portando una pijama de color blanco para embarazadas. Con suavidad, levanté un poco su blusa y le comencé a acariciar su barriga. Me detuve al ver como se movía un poco, pero se detenía inmediatamente. Volví a acercarme a su barriga, pero esta vez la besé. Le daba varios besos, sintiendo un bello y cariñoso calor.

\- Para, por favor. Me avergüenzas. – Escuché decirle, notando como abría sus párpados.

\- No puedo…– Dije, besándola con más rapidez. –… ya que me gusta. – Terminé de decirle.

\- Si es así…– En eso, se quitó su pijama, quedando desnuda. –… hagamos un poco de ejercicio. – Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- Ehh… no creo que sea buena idea, especialmente en tu estado. – Le comenté, a lo que noté como su sonrisa de lujuria cambió a malicia, lo cual me asustaba.

\- ¿Estás negando mi proposición? Mmm…– Preguntó, viéndome fijamente. – Porque recuerdo que me pediste que hiciera algo si te negabas a mi proposición. – Expresó, mientras de su mano derecha comenzaba a brotar unas cuantas llamas. Yo me paré rápidamente de la cama y me alejé unos cuantos metros.

\- Wait a minute! (¡Espera un minuto!) Esto no cuenta. – Trataba de defenderme, pero sabía que era inútil, ya que lo había planeado.

\- Sin excusas. – Dijo, lanzándome una esfera de fuego. Esta impactó y me rodeó completamente, a lo que cerré mis párpados. A pesar de creer que sentiría el peor ardo, nada me pasó.

\- What the…– Dije abriendo los párpados, al notar que lo único que se había incinerado eran mis pijamas, quedando desnudo (aunque, para aclarar, gran parte de mi vida me la pasé desnudo, ya que era macho y el pelaje tapaba mis miembros reproductivos; pero, desde que tomé el puesto de rey, debo mantenerme bien vestido para dar una imagen de confianza ante todos.)

\- Yo jamás te haría daño. – Me dijo, notándoseles unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Vi como daba unos golpecitos en la cama, siendo señal para volviera a su lado. Lo hice sin dudar, acomodándome a su lado.

\- Blaze, no llores ya que vas a hacer que yo también lo haga. – Le pedía, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que no llore si ni en mis mejores sueños, desde que te recordé a ti y a la realidad de la que fui parte una vez, jamás me imaginaba algo tan hermoso como lo que estamos viviendo ahora? – Preguntó, pero sentía que era más una pregunta para sí misma.

\- Lo único manera que puedo responderte esa pregunta es así…– En eso, le di un beso apasionada en sus labios, mientras con mis manos secabas las lágrimas de sus ojos. Segundos después, me separé de ella, mostrándole una sonrisa. – ¿Te gustó mi respuesta? – Le pregunté, a lo que soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas.

\- Sí. Me encantó. – Me respondió. – Silver, ahora en mi estado no puedo hacer el amor contigo. Si quieres, puedes tomar de la Vasija, ir con Honey y…– Comenzó a sugerir, pero debía detenerla.

\- No. – Le respondí antes de que terminara la frase, sorprendiéndola. – Todas las veces que estuve con ella las hubiera sacrificado por tener mi mano sosteniendo a la tuya. Tan solo con sentir el tacto contigo, me es más que suficiente. – Le comenté, a lo que sonrió y nos acurrucamos juntos.

\- Eso es tan dulce de tu parte. Aunque, si quieres, yo puedo hacer lo mismo que te hizo Honey la primera vez que estuvo contigo, para variar un poco. – Sugirió con calma, pero sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba al recordar lo que pasó esa vez.

\- ¡No! – Grité, colocando mis manos en mi trasero. Al ver como reaccioné, Blaze comenzó a reírse a más no poder. Luego de esto, nos acomodamos tiernamente y nos dormimos con felicidad.

* * *

Llegamos al quinto mes, y la sorpresa que le hicimos a Blaze la dejó sin palabras. Sin que ella sospechara, le organizamos (Annick, Amy, Cream, otras personas y yo) un Baby Shower. La mayoría de los invitados eran representantes de islas pertenecientes a Isla Sur, o naciones aliadas, que querían mostrar sus entusiasmos ante la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia que muy pronto llegaría.

\- Oh, Silver. Realmente no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto por mí y el, o la, bebé. – Expresaba Blaze, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

\- Por ti, esto es poco; pero algo es algo. – Le comenté, mientras la besaba. Ella se alejó, dirigiéndose donde Amy, Cream, Marine y Vanilla. Allí noté como conversaban tranquilamente, pero de un momento se quedaron calladas… hasta que gritaron de felicidad (excepto por Vanilla, pero se notaba en su rostro la misma felicidad). No sabía de qué hablaban, o de que se alegraban tanto. Pero esa duda me la contestaría Blaze al final del día.

\- Silver, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Qué me cuentas? – Escuché preguntar por parte de Sonic, quien caminaba (o trotaba) hacia mí.

\- Como observas, todo va de maravilla. – Le respondí honradamente. Mientras conversaba, note algo curioso en la mesa de bocadillos. – Sonic, ¿puedes ir a la mesa de bocadillos y traer a las bellas criaturitas que se están comiendo todo, escondiéndose bajo la mesa? – Le pedí, señalándole con el dedo hacia la mesa.

\- Of Course! – Me respondió apretando el puño y mostrándome el pulgar. Corriendo rápidamente, fue y vino, trayendo en sus brazos a Flames y a Pearl, quienes parecían temerosas.

\- Espero que me hayan traído algo de esos deliciosos bocadillos. – Les comenté, a lo que sacaron de sus bolsillos de unos dulces medio mordidos. Yo los cogí y me los comí. – Deliciosos. – Expresé, notando sus sonrisas en sus rostros. – Pero les recomiendo que vayan a la otra mesa. Allá hay postres más deliciosos. – Les sugerí, a lo que ambas corrieron en dirección a la otra mesa, donde también se encontraba Metric (el hijo de Vanilla y Vector).

\- Eres un buen padre. – Comentó Sonic con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

\- Tú también lo serás. Solo tienes que esperar que llegue ese día. – Le dije, chocando los puños.

\- Silver, unos de los príncipes de LifesPool quiere hablar contigo y Blaze. – Informó Ébano, a lo cual me separé de Sonic y la seguí, llevándome junto a Blaze y un felino portando un chaleco y pantalón con los emblemas de LifesPool. En cierta manera, lo reconocimos al instante.

\- Niko, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Has crecido mucho. – Le comenté al primo de Brandon, quien es sus manos tenía un regalo largo muy envuelto.

\- También es un gusto verlos. Solo vine de paso. Quise dejarles un regalo de mi primo Brandon. – Cuando mencionó esto, Blaze y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos. Comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, mostrándonos que se trataba de un espada de estoque (parecido a los de esgrima, pero más fuertes). Su hoja larga y delgada, de doble filo, era de color plata y su empuñadura de oro con algunos gravados, excepto por el mango (la parte donde se agarra), ya que era de color blanco. Niko, con su dedo, nos señaló una parte de la empuñadura. – Esta espada se llama **_"Laevatein"_**, pero eso no es todo…– Expresó, mientras nos mostraba unas palabras grabadas en la hoja de la espada que decían: **_"Las llamas son la luz que nos guían a un futuro brillante"_**. Vi a Blaze, que se tapaba la boca con su mano y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

\- No puedo creerlo. La última vez que recibimos algo de él, fue en su testamento. Nos dejaba su isla en el _"__Mare Infernus"_. – Dijo Blaze, mientras tocaba y observaba la espada con detalle.

\- Lo que pasa es que la espada fue hecha allá mismo, en el _"__Mare Infernus"_. El herrero que la hizo esperó la llegada de mi primo, para reclamar la espada y que le pagaran una gran suma de dinero por hacerla. Luego de todos estos años, salió de allá y llegó al reino. Se sorprendió de saber que él era un príncipe. – Explicaba. – Como tenía que hacer unas vueltas cerca de acá, decidí entregársela a su verdadera dueña. – Terminó de hablar. Vi como Blaze empuñó la espada e hizo varios cortes en el aire.

\- Es perfecta. Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo responsabilidades que no puedo dejar. – Nos dijo Niko, despidiéndose y yéndose del lugar.

\- A veces me gustaría decirle a su familia que él aún está con vida. – Comentó Blaze, con una expresión un poco triste.

\- No podemos. Por mucho que queramos, nos pidió que no dijéramos nada. – Le refuté, a lo que ella solo suspiró. Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos y le sonreí. – Volvamos a la fiesta. – Sugerí, a lo que aceptó.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y todos seguían divirtiéndose. Nos divertíamos, y a los presentes les contábamos las anécdotas de nuestras batallas y aventuras.

\- Yo recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Sin Tails… quien sabe que hubiera sido de mí. – Comentó Sonic. De un segundo a otro, Sonic pareció aterrado. – Oh my god! ¡Tails! Se me olvidó por completo el mensaje que iba a darles de él. – Explicó su comportamiento. De su comunicador de pulsera, oprimió unos botones y de este salió un holograma del mismo tamaño que Tails.

\- Hola chicos. Como les comente, hace un poco más de un año, una especie alienígena, conocido como los **_"Seedrians"_**, pidió a al Planeta Tierra refugio en Marte. A cambio, compartirían sus conocimientos con el planeta. Como saben, yo fui unos de los cientos de científicos y voluntarios escogidos para colaborar con la especie. Por ese motivo, no puedo estar con ustedes para celebrar esta maravillosa noticia, pero les deseo lo mejor desde donde estoy y…– En eso, se detuvo y se escuchó unos pasos.

\- Tails, ¿estás ocupado? Necesitamos tu ayuda. – Dijo una chica planta, de mayormente de color verde, la cual tenía unos ojos azules.

\- Okay, Cosmo. Iré inmediatamente. – Le contestó a la chica planta. – Bueno, adiós amigos. – Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Nos alegramos de este mensaje por parte de Tails. Además de este mensaje, también teníamos otros por parte de nuestros demás amigos, quienes no habían podido llegar por diversas situaciones, pero que se alegraban de la fiesta que le organizamos a Blaze.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que repartamos el pastel. – Sugirió Vanilla, a lo que Blaze asintió. Noté como Flames, Pearl y Metric miraban a donde se encontraban los obsequios. Con esto, le sugerí a Blaze que les permitiera a ellos abrir un regalo cada uno. Ella aceptó y se los dijo a los niños. Ellos corrieron y cada uno cogió un regalo.

\- Mira. Un bello biberón (tetero) para el bebé. – Dijo Flames con alegría.

\- Unos bellos conjuntos de Ropa. – Comentó Metric. Vimos como Pearl abrió el regalo que había escogido, pero quedó confundida al verlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tesoro? – Le pregunté, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

\- Creo que es un reloj, pero está retrocediendo. – Comentó, lo que causó que caminara más rápido. Vi el regalo… y era una bomba. Faltaban solo 20 segundos antes de que detonara. Lo cogí y, con todos mis fuerzas, usé mis poderes para lanzarlo lo más alto posible.

\- ¡TODOS AL SUELO! – Grité, a lo que todos obedecieron. Cogí a todos los que pude con mis poderes, los acomodé juntos y, creando una especie de domo de energía, traté de proteger a todos los que podía de la onda expansiva.

El artefacto explotó y la onda expansiva era enorme. Veíamos como los árboles se movían y las mesas y sillas se caían. Cuando ya pasó el terror, hice desaparecer el domo. Blaze me miraba sumamente asustada, al igual que nuestras hijas, quienes lloraban por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Metric trataba de calmarlas.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí. – Sugirió Ébano, a lo que asentí. Quien plantó la bomba, quería estar seguro que nadie sobreviviera. Pero, con lo que acababa de pasar, sentía que lo peor estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Me temo que ustedes no se marcharán a ningún lado, mis reyes. – Escuchamos decir desde el cielo.

\- ¡Nega! – Gritamos muchos a la vez, al verlo en su vehículo volador.

\- Les dije que volvería; y si el plan _"A"_ no funcionó, y el _"B"_ tampoco… aún me queda el _"C"_ y el _"D"_ para destruirlos. – Expresó con malicia. De la nada, unos robos acorazados aparecían y comenzaban a atacar a todos. – ¡Qué no quede ni uno! – Ordenó a sus robots, quienes comenzaban a usar armamento aún más pesado que antes. Muchos de los invitados habían podido huir, quedando solamente sus guardias, los soldados del reino y aquellos dispuestos a luchar.

\- Let's Go! – Gritó Sonic, comenzando sus ataques. Amy, haciendo aparecer su martillo, comenzó a golpear a esas cosas, pero esto resultó muy poco efectivo. Blaze, a pesar de su estado, no se quedaba quieta. Usaba sus esferas de fuego y llamaradas para destruir a esas cosas. Cream, volando con ayuda de sus orejas, trató de acercarse lo más posible a ellos y usar sus armas en su contra. Yo, haciendo casi lo mismo que ella, usaba mis poderes de Telequinesis y les devolvía los misiles y balas que lanzaban. Poco a poco destruíamos esos robots y el número de personas heridas era mínimo. Con el último misil que lanzó uno de los robots, lo dirigí hacia el vehículo de Eggman Nega. Él saltó antes de que este impactara.

\- Se acabó, Nega. – Expresó Blaze seriamente, mientras ella y yo nos acercábamos a él.

\- Sí, se acabó… ¿o no? – Preguntó retóricamente, sacando un control y oprimiendo un botón rojo. De los restos de los robots, salieron unas cajas negras y, haciendo un círculo entre nosotros, crearon un domo de energía, atrapándonos a Eggman Nega, a Blaze y a mí. Todos los que estaban afuera trataba de destruir el domo, pero era inútil. Blaze le lanzó una de las esferas a la caja, pero esta repelió el ataque. _"Para poder salir de allí, teníamos que destruir el control"_.

\- Si tu juego es a muerte… sabes que fallarás. – Le dijo Blaze a Nega, casi sonando como una amenaza.

\- Ya lo veremos. – Le refutó, sacando una especie de pistola. Mientras este aun apuntaba especialmente a Blaze, yo observé a mí alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que me pudiera servir.

\- Si te detienes ahora, te juro que tendremos piedad de ti. – Le sugerí, pero este solo comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Piedad? ¡No quiero piedad! ¡Quiero que mueran! Ya que su muerte serán las bases del inicio de mi nuevo… ¡IMPERIO! – Gritó con entusiasmo y locura, sin dejar de apuntar.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta… solo me queda una cosa por hacer. – Con rapidez, uses mis poderes y, levitando la espada que le habían regalado a Blaze hace unas horas, lo atraje hacia nosotros, apuñalándolo en el corazón a Nega por la espalda. Pero, lo que nos sorprendía, era que él aun siguiera en pié. Nos vio con rabia, mientras de su boca brotaba sangre. Volviendo a apuntar a Blaze, disparó. Traté de ponerme en medio del disparo pero, al llegar a mí, cambio de dirección bruscamente, evitándome. Con temor, escuché como Blaze gritó de dolor. Giré y vi como la bala le había dado, aunque noté que se trataba de un dardo.

\- _"Al final… he ganado"_ – Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Nega, antes de caer inerte al suelo. Con rapidez, destruí el control, permitiendo la entrada de todos para que me ayudaran. Vi cómo donde le había dado, en su barriga, ese lugar comenzaban a aparecer manchas negras, y las venas que recorrían su cuerpo en ese lugar también cambiaban a ese color. El pelaje blanco de su barriga, lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en negro. Abracé y cargué a nuestras hijas, quienes lloraban por el estado de su madre, mientras nos dirigíamos a un lugar donde la pudieran atender mejor.

* * *

Esperábamos en la sala de espera del hospital principal de Firefly. Teníamos casi dos horas esperando cualquier noticia de los médicos. En pocas palabras, _"podían salir y decirnos la peor notica"_. En este tiempo de espera, pude hacer dormir a Flames y a Pearl en una pequeña camilla que sacaron los enfermeros para ellas. Ambas dormían juntas, abrazándose tiernamente. Vi como Cream estaba sentada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre Vanilla, al igual que Metric recostando su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Lo que estábamos viviendo era tan terrible, que Marine no decía ni una sola palabra. Solo estaba sentada, pensativa. Un poco más lejos vi como Amy parecía nerviosa, y Sonic trataba de calmarla. Al fondo, en la entrada del pasillo, vi que Ébano vigilaba todo sin descanso. Tuve que calmarla, ya que creía que lo que le pasó a Blaze era su culpa. Pero no era así, ya que era mi culpa. _"Yo era el que debía defender a Blaze a toda costa… y fallé"_.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – Le escuché gritar a Sonic a Amy. Mis hijas se despertaron asustadas, pero rápidamente Marine y Annick se acercaron, y las calmaron. Yo me acerqué a ellos, para entender la situación.

\- Lo siento. – Le dijo, manteniéndose temerosa.

\- ¿Y si hubieras muerto? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si me hubieran dicho que la mujer que amaba estaba… embarazada? – Preguntó Sonic, captando de una vez por qué fue el grito de hace un momento. – Si hubiera pasado, yo… no sabría cómo seguir viviendo. – Le refutó, mientras abrazaba a Amy y dejaba caer sus lágrimas en el rostro de ella. Ahora entendía porque durante el festejo ellas gritaban de felicidad. Gritaban por el embarazo de Amy. _"Pero ahora… esa noticia no traía casi ninguna felicidad..."_

La calma volvió brevemente, hasta que el doctor que atendía a Blaze apareció. Todos comenzamos a levantarnos, pero él hizo un ademan para que no nos paráramos. Con el dedo, me pidió que lo acompañara. Besé a mis hijas, quienes querían venir conmigo pero yo les negué esa petición. Las dejé al cuidado de todos mis amigos, mi familia, y seguí al doctor. Entramos a la habitación en donde yacía Blaze. Ella estaba acomodada en una camilla, pero notaba su mirada vacía y sin vida.

\- Te voy a contar lo mismo ya que le conté a la reina. – Dijo, lo cual sentí que sus palabras me atemorizarían. Suspiró un poco antes de continuar. – No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía ese dardo. Pero, con los diferentes resultados de nuestras máquinas, hemos descubierto que sus efectos serán devastadores. – Explicaba, sintiendo lo mismo que sintió Blaze cuando se lo explicaba. – Gran parte de la sustancia se ha quedado localizada en el saco amniótico, es decir, donde se encuentra el bebé…– Seguía explicando.

\- Llegue al punto. – Pedí secamente.

\- Para poder sacar todo el líquido… tendríamos que también sacar al bebé. – Dijo, destrozándome completamente. – Si no interrumpimos el embarazo… ambos morirán. – Terminó de decir, viendo hacia abajo. Instintivamente, miré a Blaze y vi las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

\- Para salvarme, debo abortar a mi bebé. "_Debo matarlo… si quiero seguir viva". _– Pronunció estas palabras con todo el dolor de su alma, mientras se recostaba su cabeza a mi lado y comenzaba a llorar.

\- Teóricamente, la decisión es de ustedes si quieren continuar el embarazo o no; pero, como médico, tendré listo todo para hacer el procedimiento a primera hora en la mañana. – Nos informó, retirándose de la habitación. Blaze me miró directamente a los ojos, y en ellos deduje que me preguntaba: _"¿Lo hacemos?"_; pero yo no pude contestarle… _"Ya que no quería que nuestro bebé muriera"_.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, y fue la noche más larga que viví en mi vida. Casi no pude dormir, al igual que ella. Permitieron la entrada de unos cuantas personas a la habitación, pero Blaze no dijo ni una palabra a los presentes. Yo tuve que explicarles la situación a todos. Noté como se entristecían por la noticia, en especial Amy. Flames y Pearl se acostaron al lado de su mamá, en ambos costados, pero ella no reaccionó ante el cariño de sus hijas. Aún seguía destrozada… y lo estaría aún más si se hacía el procedimiento.

\- Está todo listo. – Nos informó el médico, comenzando a llevársela a la sala de cirugías.

\- Quiero que estés a mi lado. – Pidió, a lo que el medico aceptó. Con rapidez, me puse una bata hipoalergénica, guantes desechables, y otros accesorios para evitar cualquier contagio en la sala.

\- Comencemos con la anestesia. – Le dijo a uno de sus asistentes, el cual obedeció inyectando el calmante en la bolsa de intravenosa. – Bueno, aquí vamos. – Informó, mientras cogía uno de sus utensilios.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Blaze, comenzando a retorcerse en la cama. – No quiero que maten a mi hijo. – Gritaba llorando.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Inyéctale toda la dosis para dormirla y hacer el procedimiento más fácil! – Ordenó el médico. Varias enfermeras y enfermeros sujetaban las piernas y brazos de Blaze, a pesar de que estas a veces brotaban llamas.

\- Silver… No permitas que saquen a nuestro bebé de mí. – Me pidió con dolor, con su rostro empañado por sus lágrimas. Apreté mis puños y todos los presentes levitaron y fueron expulsados contra la pared.

\- No van a tocarla. – Les dije firmemente.

\- ¿No lo entiende? Si no hacemos esto, su esposa también morirá. – Explicaba el doctor, pero yo no quise hacer caso.

\- Eso no pasará. Ella se pondrá bien, junto con nuestro bebé, y todo seguirá como siempre. – Le refuté, mientras los soltaba de mi control. Todos, excepto el doctor, me miraban con miedo. Sin mediar palabras, saqué a Blaze de allí.

Al ver como sacaba a Blaze en mis brazos, nuestros amigos nos preguntaban qué había pasado. Yo les conté la verdad, y les dije que todo estaría bien y que Blaze y el bebé saldrían adelante. Noté en sus miradas sus dudas, pero a mí solo me importaba que Blaze se sintiera segura.

\- Vamos a casa. – Les dije a Flames y a Pearl, mientras yo seguía cargando a su madre y nos dirigíamos al carruaje para ir al castillo... _"Mientras teníamos fe en que todo mejoraría"._

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En eso, una felina lavanda apareció, viendo fulminantemente al escritor, igualmente felino, mientras este yacía en una silla de ruedas debido a los muchos yesos que aun yacían en su cuerpo.

\- Voy a…– Comenzó a amenazar Blaze, mientras de sus manos brotaban llamas.

\- Wait! (¡Espera!) – Gritó Malorum55, deteniendo por un segundo a la felina, y también haciendo acto de presencia Silver the Hedgehog. – Teoricamente el capítulo no ha terminado, así que no puede hacerme daño… aún. –

\- Él tiene razón, Blaze. – Comentó el erizo gris plateado, pero recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la felina. Ella, resignándose, suspiró un poco.

\- Okay Esperaré a la siguiente parte. – Dijo, apagando sus llamas.

\- Tranquila, en dos o tres días la termino. Iba a publicar el capítulo completo, pero, al ser muy largo, decidí mostrar esto. – Explicó Malorum55, mientras sonreía. – Bueno, nos vemos dentro de unos días con la siguiente parte. No olviden dejar sus reviews y que tal les pareció el capítulo. – Se despidió el felino, con una sonrisa en su rostro (Debido a que no les rompieron ningún hueso).


	7. 50 Sombras de Familia, Parte 01 (b)

**Capítulo 04: Cincuenta Sombras de Familia**

**Parte 01 (parte b)**

* * *

**POV de Silver**

A pesar de tener fe en que cada día Blaze mejoraba, era todo lo contrario. Blaze empeoraba a cada momento que pasaba, a tal punto que todo su pelaje palidecía lentamente. Antes, sus gritos de dolor solo eran por la noche. Pero, poco a poco, gritaba a cada hora. Nuestras hijas, a pesar de su corta edad, tenían miedo del estado de su madre en los dos meses que habían pasado.

\- Mami, Flames y yo hicimos este dibujo para que tú y nuestro futuro hermanito se recuperen. – Pearl le mostró un dibujo hecho por ambas. Ella lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas y sonrió con lo que veía. Éramos nosotros, juntos, frente a una casa y cerca del mar. Lo más hermoso de la imagen es que mostraban a su madre cargando a su hermanito.

\- Gracias. – Les dijo, besándolas en sus frentes.

\- Tesoros, les pido que me dejen un momento con su mamá. – Dije, a lo que obedecieron.

\- Tengo miedo. – Me comentó.

\- Yo también, pero saldremos de esta. – Le dije para darle confianza. Ella sonrió y besó mis labios. – Te amo. – Terminé de decirle.

\- Yo también te amo. A ti y a nuestras hij…– Comenzó a decir, pero no terminó la frase debido a que comenzó a convulsionar y a botar espuma por la boca. Con temor, pedí ayuda. Con total rapidez, los enfermeros a cargo le dieron unos medicamentos y fue trasladada al hospital de Firefly. Ya allí, en los pasillos del hospital, yo sostenía su mano mientras la llevaban a urgencias. Vi sus ojos y estos parecían casi vacíos.

\- De aquí no puede pasar. – Me informó la enfermera, mientras cerraban las puertas detrás de sí. Yo caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar.

\- Why?! (¿Por qué?) – Grité… pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Sentí como la gente que yacía en esos pasillos trataban de ayudarme, pero era en vano. _"Mi alma se estaba destrozando"._

* * *

\- Rey Silver, por aquí por favor. – me informó un enfermero de especie coala, luego de haber pasado casi toda la noche sin ninguna noticia. Caminé hasta la habitación y lo que mis ojos vieron casi causó que me diera un ataque al corazón.

\- Le advertí que debíamos operarla. Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Me informó el doctor que la atendió todo este tiempo, mientras se retiraba del lugar. En un lado de la habitación se encontraba Blaze, entubada y conectada a maquinas que la mantenían con vida. Del otro lado… yacía nuestro hijo. Él, al igual que su madre, yacía entubado y conectado a varias cosas, dentro de una incubadora. Aún le faltaban dos meses para que naciera, pero tuvieron que sacarlo para salvarles la vida… por ahora.

Metí mis manos dentro de la incubadora, a través de unos agujeros con guantes trasparentes, y comencé a acariciar a nuestro hijo. Él era un erizo como yo, con casi los mismos colores que mi pelaje, pero unas franjas de color lavanda (como su madre) recorrían sus brazos y piernas y la punta de sus púas de la cabeza eran de ese color. A pesar de todas mis caricias, no hubo reacción alguna por parte de él. Si no fuera por los signos vitales que aparecían en las maquinas, creería que estaba muerto. Saqué mis manos de la incubadora y me dirigí donde Blaze. Allí, comencé a acariciar partes de su cuerpo, especialmente su rostro. Con cuidado, abrí un poco su bata y noté el corte horizontal encima de su pelvis, por la cesárea, para sacar a nuestro hijo.

\- Disculpe. – Escuché decir detrás de mí. Vi que se trataba de una enfermera, de especie lince, con unos utensilios en sus manos. Le di espacio para que hiciera su labor. Observé como abría un poco la bata de Blaze y, colocándole un succionador en uno de sus senos, extrajo un poco su leche materna. Luego, la enfermera se dirigió donde nuestro bebé y, con una jeringa, comenzó a darle la leche a través de uno de los tubos delgados que pasaban por la boca.

\- ¿Crees que tomamos la decisión equivocada? – Le pregunté, a lo que me miró fijamente.

\- No le sabría responder. – Comenzó a decir. – Muchas familias tienen que elegir como superaran las cosas cuando estas se pongan difíciles. He visto a madres que detuvieron el embarazo porque el bebé tenía problemas, y sus opciones de vida eran muy bajos, y siguen adelante, sin olvidar al ser que yació dentro de ella; otras, prefirieron tenerlo y tener fe en que sus hijos se recuperarían de cualquier mal, y estos dejaban atónitos a los enfermeros cuando se recuperaban; pero también está la parte mala. Muchas madres, tuvieron hijos con pocas esperanzas de vida y estos morían a no más de un mes de su nacimiento. Sus madres… no volvían a ser las mismas. – Con rapidez, se secó las pocas lágrimas que se derramaban en su rostro. Suspiró un poco, antes de continuar. – Su esposa sabía que jamás se recuperaría si perdía a vuestro hijo. Por eso prefirió tomar el riesgo. – Terminó de decirme, comenzando a retirarse.

\- Wait! – Le grité, a lo que se detuvo. – Sé que mi esposa debe tener una dieta específica en este estado, pero quiero darle el jugo que le encantaba. ¿Puedo dárselo? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió. Me señaló por cual tuvo exacto debía dárselo, ya que si ingresaba el líquido por otro lado, podría hacerle un daño mayor. – Gracias. – Le dije, a lo que las aceptó con cortesía antes de retirarse. Tomé la mano de Blaze y la acaricié. – Volveré lo más rápido que pueda. – Le prometí, sonriendo, retirándome de la habitación.

* * *

Volví al castillo. Allí, antes de poder volver a la ciudad, tuve que prestar gran parte del día con las diversas obligaciones que me tocaban por mi posición. Una vez que terminó todo esto, y los asesores se retiraban, me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Blaze como esposos y, ya adentro, tomé la Vasija.

\- Debo intentarlo. – Me dije a mi mismo. Me retiré de la habitación y me dirigí a la bóveda donde se encontraban protegidas las Sol Emeralds. Con mis poderes, abrí las puertas de la bóveda antes de llegar a ellas, pero los guardias me lo impidieron entrar.

\- Sabemos lo que piensa hacer, pero ya la reina Blaze lo intentó. – Comentó uno de los guardias. Ella me mencionó que trató de usar las Emeralds, pero estas no reaccionaban ante su suplica. Mientras vi como los guardias cerraban las puertas de la bóveda, noté como, entre las 7 Emeralds, la Emerald roja brillaba. En ese brillo (no sé cómo), sentí como si pronunciara las palabras: _"Lo siento"_. Sin más que hacer, tomé a mis hijas y me dirigí a Firefly.

Ya en la ciudad, dejé a Flames y a Pearl en el apartamento perteneciente a la realeza. Allí las dejé con Marine, para que las cuidara.

\- Papi, queremos ir contigo y ver a mami. – Me pedía Pearl, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

\- Sí, no queremos que se sienta sola. – Refutó Flames.

\- Les prometo que mañana verán a mami y a su nuevo hermanito. – Le dije, a lo cual pude sacarle unas sonrisas a ambas. – Bueno, comiencen a dibujar para que se lo muestren a mami. – Les pedí, a lo que corrieron a hacerlos inmediatamente.

\- Espero que tengas razón, ya que me dolería verlas llorar mañana. – Pronunció Marine, mientras se iba con ellas a ayudarlas con sus dibujos. Con un último suspiro, salí del apartamento y me dirigí al hospital.

Miré el reloj del hospital al entrar y noté que eran las 7 de la noche. Mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Blaze, sentí como me detenían cogiéndome del hombro.

\- Doctor, ¿Qué buenas noticias me trae? – Pregunté con una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro, pero noté como agachaba un poco la cabeza.

\- Silver, me temo informarle que las ondas cerebrales de la reina Blaze y el príncipe han bajado drásticamente. Lo más probable es que de esta noche no pase. – Terminó de informarme, sintiendo como la sangre me hervía. Lo cogí de su bata, lo alcé y lo empujé fuertemente contra la pared.

\- ¡Escúchame Bien! ¡Ella sobrevivirá, junto con nuestro hijo, y todos saldremos de aquí con una sonrisa de alegría en nuestros rostros! – Le grité, mientras mi respiración era agitada.

\- Yo solo informo lo que veo y los exámenes me muestran. No me gusta dar falsas esperanzas. – Me explicó, a lo cual me sentí terrible por la actitud que tomé hace un breve momento. Lo solté y este, acomodándose la bata, se retiró. Suspiré un poco, tratando de relajarme, antes de dirigirme donde Blaze. Ya dentro, hice aparecer la Vasija y, con una jeringa, extraje parte del agua que eché dentro de ella. Con cuidado, la introduje en uno de los tubos que yacían en sus bocas.

\- Nos veremos dentro de unos minutos. – Dije, mientras yo me tomaba el resto del líquido que yacía dentro de la vasija. Sentí como mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse pero, antes de quedarme dormido, moví el pequeño mueble que yacía allí y lo acomodé en medio de ella y del bebé._ "Quería dormir junto a ellos". _

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron con rapidez. Me encontraba parado frente a una puerta, en medio de un pasillo interminable, donde todas las demás puertas eran idénticas a la que estaba parada enfrente. Giré el pomo (perilla) y entré a la habitación. Una sonrisa brotó al instante al ver a Blaze y al bebé, los cuales estaban acostados en la cama. Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé, besando apasionadamente a Blaze en sus labios.

\- Silver, ¿no piensas besar a nuestro hijo? – Me preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo haré de una vez. – Le respondí, cargándolo en mis brazos y dándole tiernos besos en su frente. A pesar de que aún no había abierto sus ojos, era sumamente tierno. Pero, mientras cargaba a nuestro hijo, una duda llegó a mi mente.

\- ¿Has visto a Honey y Brandon? – Le pregunté.

\- Llevo horas aquí. Nadie ha venido. – Me respondía, soltando unos suspiros. – Mi teoría es que ellos quieren que disfrutemos de nosotros solos. – Terminó de decirme, pero algo en sus palabras no me convencían.

\- Te vas a mejorar. Eso lo presiento con el…– Comencé a decirle.

\- No termines esa frase. – Me pidió, secándose los ojos. – Silver, las Emeralds me indicaron que uno de mis destinos es morir. Así que… solo te pido que cuides bien de Flames y Pearl. – Me pidió con una voz casi apagada, mientras yo no podía creer lo que nos estaba pasando.

\- No digas eso. No dejes de luchar. – Le suplicaba, volviendo a colocar nuestro hijo a su lado en la cama.

\- Yo no me he rendido; pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? – Dijo. – Mírame, ni siquiera en este mundo de ilusiones puedo levantarme de la cama. Revisándome, vi la cicatriz en mi cuerpo y, estando aquí con nuestro hijo, me doy cuenta que la situación en la realidad no es nada alentadora. – Comentaba, tratando de no sonar decaída.

\- Blaze, yo…– Traté de explicar mis acciones, pero no hubo más palabras que salieran de mi boca.

\- Tranquilo. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Querías verme a mí y a Fedric. – Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa

\- ¿Fedric? – Pregunté sorprendido ante un nombre que no conocía.

\- Así es como llamé a nuestro hijo. ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó.

\- Sí. Me gusta mucho. – Le contesté honestamente. De momento, escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

\- Chicos, solo dennos unos minutos más. – Pedí sin voltearme, pero no hubo respuesta. De momento, veo como Blaze se atemorizaba, a lo que me volteé inmediatamente.

\- Me temo que eso no es posible. – Dijo una chica extraña, quien era un ave antropomórfica de plumas y pelaje negro, recordándome a la raza de los cuervos. Tenía puesto un tenis gris, jeans azules oscuros, una blusa y guantes grises. En su mano derecha yacía una hoz (guadaña) pequeña, la cual tenía unos grabados que no reconocía. Traté de ponerme en medio de Blaze y Fedric, pero ella, con un solo movimiento de su dedo, usó una especie de poderes psíquicos, ya que me hizo levitar y me lanzó contra la pared, dejándome presionada a esta.

\- ¡No te la llevaras! – Le grité, pero ella no se inmuto en mis palabras. Caminó con lentitud hacia Blaze. De improvisto, desapareció su hoz.

\- I can? (¿Puedo?) – Le preguntó, acercando sus manos a nuestro hijo. Blaze dudó por un segundo, pero asintió la cabeza al final. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo comenzó a mecer, evitando que llorara.

\- Me duele cuando son tan pequeños. Siento que no es justo. – Mencionó, mientras sus ojos se aguaron. – Pero que puedo saber yo del valor de la vida. Solo tengo veinte mil (20.000) años. – Informó, mientras dejaba a mi hijo en los brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Tienes algún nombre? – Le preguntó Blaze, a lo que ella sonrió.

\- Hace cinco mil (5.000) años, años más o años menos, un niño que murió de hipotermia me abrazó y me llamó hermana. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era su hermana se separó de mí, pero me mostraba sus sonrisa. _"Lo siento, te confundí con Tessa"_, me dijo. Desde entonces, todas las criaturas que me conocen me llaman así. – Explicaba, soltando unos cuantos suspiros.

\- Me parece bonito. – Le expresó Blaze.

\- No te los lleves. – Le pedí, notando como _"Tessa"_ me miraba. – Llévame a mí.

\- Y, ¿de qué valdría salvar a solo uno? – Expresó, haciendo aparecer la hoz en su mano. – Si te sacrificas por tu hijo, tú y tu esposa morirán. ¿Qué crees que pasará? – Preguntó. – Te diré lo que pasará: Tus hijas e hijo crecerán sin sus padres. Tarde o temprano alguien abrirá la boca frente a Fedric, haciendo que caiga en un estado de depresión, por pensar que fue su culpa la muerte de sus padres, y se suicidará. – Dijo, pero yo no podía creerlo.

\- Eso no es cierto. – Le dije, negando sus palabras.

\- Yo lo veo como un posible futuro. Otro que veo es que tú te sacrificas por Blaze. Ella vuelve a la vida, pero descubre a su esposo e hijo muertos. Y lo que pasa luego… no queras saberlo. – Comentó, mientras volvía al lado de Blaze. – Realmente lo siento, pero este es el destino que me dieron al crearme. – Se disculpaba, mientras acomodaba a Fedric más cerca a la cabeza de Blaze. Al segundo entendí el _"porqué"_. Con cuidado, colocó la hoja dela hoz del lado derecho (mi izquierda en mi posición) del cuello de Blaze. Su objetivo era, de un solo movimiento, rasgar los cuellos de Blaze y Fedric. Noté la mano de Tessa y esta temblaba.

\- Adiós, Silver. Te amamos. – Dijo, cogiendo la mano de nuestro hijo y haciendo un ademan de despedida. Yo lloraba, ya que los perdería frente a mis ojos.

\- ¡Detengan la boda! ¡Esa chica me ama a mí! – Escuché gritar a Brandon, quien entraba con rapidez, señalando a la pared de enfrente de él (el cual sería mi lado izquierdo).

\- Really? (¿Enserio?) – Escuché decir por parte de Honey, quien arqueaba una ceja. – ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? – Le indagó, mientras él parecía apenado.

\- Siempre soñé con decir eso. – Le refutó, mientras se acercaba a mí. – Baja de allí. – Dijo, colocando su dedo en mi pecho y, al instante, la fuerza que me mantenía presionado a la pared desapareció, soltándome. – Me temo que no podemos permitir que cumplas tu objetivo. – Expresó Brandon, volteándose y viendo a Tessa.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunté.

\- ¿Vistes cuantas puertas hay? Por poco no logramos llegar. – Me respondió, notándose un poco molesto.

\- Por favor, no hagas esto. – Dijo Honey, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Tessa.

\- Dos almas he de llevarme hoy. Está escrito. – Le mencionó Tessa, viendo a Honey fijamente. Vi como Honey vio a Brandon, quien le mostró una sonrisa.

\- Si ese es el caso, aquí estamos nosotros. – Le dijo. Con una sonrisa esbozada por la _"parca"_, ella alejó su hoz de Blaze.

\- Solo tienen un minuto más. – Informó, mientras se recostaba contra la pared. Honey, con cuidado, comenzó a cargar a Fedric.

\- Dar mi vida por esta bella criaturita… será más cerca que estaré de ser madre. – Comentó Honey, con lágrimas en sus ojos, besando a Fedric y devolviéndolo en los brazos de Blaze. – Gracias. – Dijo, besando de manera desprevenida a Blaze en sus labios. Ella, con gusto, le devolvió el beso. Al separarse de ella, se acercó a mí. – Si no fuera por ti… no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Gracias. – Dijo, besándome de la misma manera que besó a mi esposa. Al separarme, vi a Brandon, quien me miró asqueado.

\- No pienso besarte. – Comentó seriamente, por unos segundos, hasta que todos los reunidos comenzamos a reírnos. Él y yo estrechamos la mano en señal de respeto.

\- Gracias por la espada. – Mencionó Blaze.

\- Sabía yo que algo se me había olvidado todo este tiempo. – Se refutó a sí mismo. – De todas maneras… fue un placer ser tu amigo. Se feliz. – Se despidió, abrazándola a ella y al bebé. – Ya estamos listos. – Informó, mientras Tessa dejaba de recostarse en la pared. Ella se puso de un lado de los dos felinos. – ¿Algún consejo, lindura? – Le preguntó Brandon a la Parca, la cual se sonrojó por el coqueteo dado por el felino.

\- Sí, lo hay. En la habitación donde aparezcan… no salgan pase lo que pase; oigan lo que oigan, no salgan a no ser que yo esté allí. – Les dijo, a lo que asintieron. Ambos cerraron sus párpados y suspiraban con calma, mientras Tessa acomodaba su hoz. Vi cómo, de un rápido movimiento, su hoz traspasó los cuellos de ambos y estos desaparecían de nuestra vista, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. – El trabajo está hecho. – Mencionó para sí misma, haciendo desaparecer su hoz. De repente, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Yo me acerqué a Blaze y a nuestro hijo, abrazándolos. – Silver, te recomiendo que apenas despiertes le quites los tubos a tus seres queridos. No querrás que se ahoguen. – Sugirió, desapareciendo en una estela de humo negro. _"A pesar de tener miedo por lo que estaba pasando, y como todo a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, algo en mí me decía que todo estaría bien"._

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron. Lo primero que vi fue como Blaze trataba de sacarse el tubo que yacía en su garganta con esfuerzo. Con rapidez, logré sacárselo con cuidado. Igualmente, me acerqué a Fedric y, con mucho cuidado, le quité los tubos en su garganta y nariz. Al instante, escuché su llanto a todo pulmón.

\- Entrégamelo, Silver. Tiene hambre. – Me pidió Blaze, a lo que obedecí. Lo cogí de la maquina incubadora, lo cargué por unos segundo y se lo di a ella. Blaze lo acercó a su seno y lo comenzó a amamantar. Durante unos breves segundos, la sonrisa de felicidad de Blaze desapareció. Vi hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, y noté el porqué. Sobre la pequeña mesa, yacía fragmentada la Vasija en donde las Almas de Honey y Brandon fueron retenidas. Me acerqué a la mesa e hice desaparecer los fragmentos, poniéndolos en un estado de reposo. _"Ahora, definitivamente, estaban muertos"_. Con fuerza, escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando de lado nuestra tristeza. Noté como los enfermeros, y el doctor, se pasmaban, con sus gestos de sorpresa, al ver a Blaze y a Fedric vivos y despiertos. Vi como unos se arrodillaban, y rezaban por el milagro que acababan de ver.

\- Le dije que sobrevivirían. – Comenté, viendo cómo se apenaba. – Pero tenía razón. Al final, tenía razón. – Dije estás palabras, dejándolo confuso. – Necesito que llamen al apartamento. Nuestras hijas tienen ver que su madre está bien y conocer a su nuevo hermanito. – Le pedí, a lo que hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Con gritos de felicidad, Flames y Pearl se abalanzaban (con cuidado) sobre su madre. Ellas la besaban y besaban a su hermanito. Ellas, tan solo con verlo, amaron a su hermanito al instante. Blaze y yo sonreíamos, porque nuestra viva volvería a ser igual y más maravillosa de lo que estaba. Además de eso, en la puerta yacían Annick, Ébano y varios súbditos, felices por la recuperación de Blaze y el bebé. _"Todos sentían la felicidad que se emanaba en el ambiente"._

* * *

Pasó casi un mes antes de que a Blaze y al bebé le pudieran dar de alta del hospital, ya que tenían que hacerles muchas pruebas para evitar cualquier tipo de recaída; pero, no hubo ningún día en el que no dejaba de visitarla. Para él día que volvería al castillo, le tenía preparada una sorpresa muy especial (que pensé a último momento). Era tanto la emoción que hacía temblar un poco la silla de ruedas en la que la trasportaba.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron nuestros amigos apenas las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Blaze no aguantó la felicidad y lloró al ver a la mayoría de nuestros amigos allí. _"Nuestra familia"._

\- Tratamos de reunirlos lo más rápido posible, con tan solo cuatro horas de aviso. – Expresó Sonic, quien abrazaba a Amy, a quien ya se le notaba la barriga de tres a cuatro meses de embarazo.

La verdad, era mi culpa. Debido a todas las obligaciones que tuve que tomar durante este tiempo que estuvo inactiva Blaze, no se me pasó por la cabeza de contarles la noticia a los demás; aun así, era agradable que casi todos pudieron llegar. Estaba Tails (quien no era tan pequeño como lo recordábamos) junto con la chica _"Seedrians"_ que vimos ese día en el holograma (Aunque se notaba una relación entre ellos). También estaba Cream, con Cheese, Vanilla, al lado de su esposo Vetor y su hijo Metric. También estaban Charmy, Espio y Ray (a este último lo conocimos después de la boda), quienes saludaban con respeto a Blaze y le deseaban que se recuperara completamente pronto (aunque Ray rápidamente se acercó a Marine, quien se sonrojó al tenerlo a su lado). También estaba Knuckles, juntos con los dos hijos que tuvo con Rouge. Uno era una murciélago de pelaje rojo como su papá, llamada Elisa de no más de cuatro años; el otro, que era un equidna de pelaje blanco, se llamaba Ikal (Que significa espíritu) de no más de tres. Rouge y Shadow no pudieron venir, ya que se encontraban en una misión en una parte desconocida del mundo; pero, aun así, la novia de Shadow, María the Hedgehog, logró llegar y disfrutar de este bella bienvenida; Mi hermana también se encontraba allí (aunque ella ya estaba allí desde hace una semana), cargando a su pequeño hijo, de no más de un año, que era un erizo parecido a ella. Le puso a su hijo mi nombre, a lo que casi no aguanté las ganas de llorar; y para terminar, también se encontraban la hermana y el hermano de Sonic, Sonia y Manic; donde este último era acompañado por su novia, una eriza de color azul celeste llamada Sonatika.

\- Bueno, vamos a…– Comencé a decir, pero de pronto escuché unos paso provenientes del pasillo que conduce a la sala del portal.

\- Hola chicos. – saludó Mighty al ver a todos. – Disculpen la demora. Lo que pasa es que quería que me acompañara mi novia, para desearle felicidades a Blaze y al bebé por la recuperación. – Se explicaba Mighty, jadeando un poco.

\- No problem. – Le contesté, acercándome a él. – Y, ¿Dónde está tu novia? – Le pregunté.

\- Aquí estoy. – Escuché decir, pero su voz me parecía imposible. – Mucho mi nombre es…–

\- ¡Honey! – Gritamos Blaze y yo, al ver que se trataba de ella. Yo traté de acercarme a ella, pero dio unos pasos atrás, mostrándose temerosa.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de la _"Vasija"?_ – Le pregunté, notando como quedaba pasmada ante mi pregunta.

\- ¿Como saben sobre la historia de mi familia? – Preguntó, a lo que vi a Blaze y entendimos inmediatamente lo que pasaba.

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar sinceramente ante todos ustedes. – Dije, notando la expresión de todos de confusión.

* * *

Luego de habernos dirigido a la sala, lo primero que hicimos fue contar nuestra versión de la historia. Les contamos absolutamente la verdad a nuestros amigos. Les revelamos que era, y que hacía la Vasija. Que lo primero que les habíamos contado no era del todo cierto, ya que teníamos pena de contar su verdadera función. Luego de explicar esto, vimos a la novia de Mighty, quien suspiró un poco.

\- Por generaciones, nos dijeron que nosotros no pertenecíamos a este plano dimensional. Que éramos descendiente de un mundo distinto al que vivo, ya que allí el agua reinaba casi en su totalidad. Veníamos de una tribu que antes era noble y pacífica. Pero esta, con la locura, perdió el camino. – Suspiró un poco antes de continuar. – Mi abuela me contaba la historia de cómo la hermana mayor decidía sacrificar su vida por la de su pequeña hermana. Su madre, al no poder soportar más las tradiciones de la tribu en la que creció, decidió huir junto con su hija y su esposo. Con una especie de magia, creó un portal (aunque mi abuela deja en claro que la _"madre"_ nunca creyó que funcionaría) y huyeron a una nueva vida. – En eso, ella soltó unos cuantos sollozos. – Me llamaron Honey the Cat, en honor a la hermana que se sacrificó. Pero, lo que me duele, es que creí que todo lo que me decía solo eran puros cuentos. – Sonrió forzadamente ante sus palabras. – Cuando Mighty me dijo que este mundo no había continente, pensé en la historia de mi familia y creí que era una coincidencia. Ahora, siento que deshonré la memoria de mis ancestros. – Terminó de decir, cayendo en llanto. Mighty trató de consolarla, pero ella no aceptaba.

\- No deshonraste a nadie. – Escuché decir por parte de Blaze, a lo que Honey quedó sorprendida. – Llegaste a un punto en tu vida que las palabras dichas por los demás no era suficiente para creer. – Le explicaba, mientras se paraba de la silla de ruedas y caminaba con un poco de esfuerzo hacia ella. – A mí me decían de niña lo maravillosa que era mi familia, pero yo casi no creía eso. No recordaba mucho de ellos y dudé de ella. Pero, luego de mucho tiempo, algo me iluminó y me mostró la verdad que tanto buscaba. – En eso, ella me mira y asiente su cabeza, a lo que capto su mensaje. Yo hago aparecer, frente a los ojos de todos, la mitad de los fragmentos de la Vasija. – Te entregamos la mitad de los fragmentos, para que los lleves a tu familia, ya que también un buen amigo de nosotros terminó en ese mismo lugar. – Terminó de decirle, a lo que la felina sonrió bastante.

\- Toda mi familia estará feliz cuando les muestre esto. – Dijo, guardando los fragmentos en un pequeño bolso.

\- Bien… supongo que ya es tiempo de degustar una buena comida. – Comentó Blaze, a lo que todos aceptamos con gusto (en especial todos los niños).

* * *

El atardecer se acercaba, y con ella la noche la acompañaría.

\- Ya es tiempo de volver a la casa. – Les dije, mientras salía del mar y las esperaba en arena.

\- Okay, papi. – Expresó Flames, saliendo del mar, acompañado por su hermana. Blaze se acercó a nosotros, cargando a Fedric en sus manos, y nos entregó una toalla a cada uno.

\- Se secan y comemos de una vez. Les preparé algo delicioso. – Comentó Blaze, lo que causó alegría en nuestras hijas, quienes corrieron inmediatamente y entraron a la casa de playa. Vi como ella, con cuidado de no soltar a Fedric, sacó una hoja y me lo daba. – Ábrelo. – Pidió, a lo que obedecí. Al hacerlo, vi esa bella imagen que Flames y Pearl habían dibujado. _"Vivíamos justamente esa bella imagen"_. – Volvamos a casa. – Me dijo. Caminamos lentamente hacia la casa pero, antes de entrar, frente a las dos pequeñas lápidas de piedra que estaban cerca de la puerta Blaze hizo una plegaria, al igual que yo.

\- Descansen en paz… amigos. – Dijimos ambos a la vez, entrando a la casa de playa del _"Mare Infernus"_. Con muchos diálogos, logramos que nos permitieran dos semanas para disfrutar solos en familia.

\- Al fin llegaron. Tenemos hambre. – Comentó Pearl, mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

\- Usa esos colmillos para devorar el pollo en guiso. – Le comentó Blaze, a lo que ella se alegró más.

\- Y, para que guarden espacio, tenemos postres exquisitos. – Cuando digo esto, noto como a Flames se le sale una línea de baba de la boca. Yo se la limpié y todos nos sentamos a comer.

* * *

Luego de la cena, yacíamos acostados en la sala en bolsas de dormir. Veíamos, a través de la ventana, la vista al mar y como el cielo estaba llena de bellas estrellas que iluminaban la noche junto con la luna. La única luz, proyectada dentro de la casa, era por parte de la única Sol Emerald que se había traído con nosotros, la cual era la roja. "_Su luz, era como un foco de protección y tranquilidad_". Además, también yacía colgado del techo la espada _"Laevatein"_, porque, más que un objeto de batalla, era uno de fortaleza.

Todos estábamos acurrucados, disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Y, Bostezo tras bostezo, Flames, Pearl y Fedric se quedaban dormidos. Los únicos despiertos, pero no por mucho tiempo, éramos Blaze y yo. Ambos nos miramos, notando los ojos llorosos del otro. No necesitábamos mediar palabras para decir lo que sentíamos. Nos acercamos con cuidado y nos dimos un beso apasionado por varios segundos.

\- Buenas noches. – Deseamos Blaze y yo en susurro, cerrando nuestros párpados, recordando lo maravilloso de este día… y con ansias de lo que vendría al siguiente. La luz de la Sol Emerald se apagó, pero su calor se mantenía, abrigándonos. A pesar de todo el dolor y las cosas que pasó en nuestras vidas, nuestro futuro no podía ser más brillante.

**_Estábamos feliz… de der una familia feliz._**

* * *

**_Fin… de la parte 01_**

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Malorum notó las lágrimas en Blaze y Silver, quienes se acercaban y le daban un cálido abrazo al felino.

\- ¿Qué más falta? – Preguntó Blaze, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Bueno, ya lo siguiente sería que fue de sus vidas (junto con sus amigos) tantos años después. – Le respondió con una sonrisa

\- Y ¿Qué pasó contigo, digo, Brandon y Honey (Vasija)? – Preguntó Silver, quien también se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, sus destinos aparecerán en el **_EXTRA: Dos Almas en Pena._** – Les respondió. En eso, miró a los lectores. – Bien, no olviden dejar sus Reviews; o, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP.

Notas de autor:

* **_Sonatika _**es un O.C perteneciente a la autora Sonye-San. Ella es una buena autora y si desean ver sus historias, en mi perfil podrán encontrar el link.

* Como base, aquí les dejo la edad de los personajes (según la historia), ya que no fui muy específico con eso.

Blaze, Silver; 24-25 años

Flames Pearl; 2 años

Pearl (Hermana de silver), 34-35 años

Sonic, Shadow; 26-27 años

Knuckles, 26-27 años

Rouge, 28-29 años

Cream, Charmi; 16 - 17 años

Marine, 17-18 años

Amy 22-23 años

Tails, Cosmo 18-19 años

Vector, 30-31 años.

Vanilla, 35 -36 años,

Metric, 5 años

Elisa, 4 años.

Ikal, 3 años.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_Sin más que decir… me despido con alegría. _****:D**


	8. 50 Sombras de Familia, Parte 02

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Cincuenta Sombras de Familia**

**Parte 02**

Blaze y Silver terminaban de contar la historia de sus vidas; de como todas las decisiones que tomaban les ayudaban a forjar un camino, que recorrían juntos como pareja. Sus hijos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, nunca se cansaban de escuchar esta historia, sin importar la edad que tuvieran.

\- Siempre es tan hermosa cuando la cuentan. – Expresó Fedric, quien no apartaba su mirada de sus padres, al igual que Flames y Pearl. – Papá, mamá, ¿Seguro que nunca pensaron en tener otro hijo, después de mí? – Preguntó, a lo que Blaze y Silver lo pensaron detalladamente. A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, nunca pensaron que algunos de sus hijos hicieran esa pregunta.

\- Fedric, tesoro… Tu papá y yo habíamos acordado desde el principio que queríamos tener tres hijos o hijas. Después que tú naciste, pensamos en ver cuál era el mejor método para no tener más bebés; pero después no fue necesario, ya que fuese lo que tuviera esa droga, destrozó en gran medida mi útero. Ya no tenía la capacidad de ovular. En palabras simples_, "Me llegó la menopausia a la edad de 25 años"_. – Terminó de explicarles a sus hijos, quienes se veían entre ellos.

\- Los últimos 22 años desde que nos casamos, los tuvimos a ustedes, han sido los mejores que hemos pasado. – Dijo Silver, parándose del sofá y se acercaba a sus hijos para abrazarlos con mucha emoción y alegría. – ¿Sabes algo, Fedric? Yo pensé que tú no tendrías poderes ya que, a diferencia de tus hermanas, aparecieron en ti al año de nacido.

\- Pero lo asombroso es que tú tienes las dos habilidades de papá y mamá. Controlas los poderes de Pyrokinesis y Telequinesis. – Dijo Flames.

\- Sí, pero no se acercan al nivel de ninguno de ustedes. – Comentó Fedric, algo triste. Silver, al notarlo, se acercó a él, viéndolo fijamente.

\- Fedric, puede que por separados tus poderes no tengan el mismo nivel que el nuestro; pero, juntos, has sabido combinarlos de maneras que ni tu mamá y ni yo, sin importar que tanto combináramos nuestros ataques, hemos logrados las habilidades que has desarrollado. – Le expresaba, dándole poco a poco confianza en sí mismo. – A veces, el que menos tiene es el que logra más que todos. – Terminó de decir, a lo que su hijo lo abrazó inmediatamente.

\- Bueno, este momento familiar ha sido muy hermoso pero mañana tenemos otra reunión a la que todos debemos asistir. – Informaba Blaze, a lo que todos asintieron.

\- Debes estar feliz, Fedric. Ya que tú linda novia vendrá y podrás estar todo el día con ella. – Decía Pearl, en un tono burlón y pícaro.

\- Ya te he dicho que ella no es mi novia. – Refutaba el erizo lavanda a la felina gris plateado. Él, esperando que su sonrisa burlona desapareciera, esta se agrandó.

\- Ohh, en ese caso no te molesta que coquetee con ella, ¿verdad? – Comentó Pearl, notando como su hermano se sonrojaba.

\- Ella… Ella… Ella no es lesbiana como tú. – Refunfuño Fedric, lo que causó que Pearl y Flames soltaran unas cuantas risas.

\- Eso mismo dijo la última chica… antes de estar con conmigo. – Mencionó, a lo que su hermano se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió a su habitación, un poco molesto. – Oh, me gusta molestarlo. – Le dijo a Flames, quién se quedaba sin aire por tanto reír al ver como su hermana molestaba a su hermanito _"pequeño"_. Sin más, ellas volvieron a sus habitaciones (individuales).

Así como sus hijos, Blaze y Silver volvieron a la habitación que compartían juntos como esposos. Allí, mientras se cambiaban, Blaze pensaba en algo que, sin importar los años, nunca sintió molestia o rabia.

\- Silver, ¿te acuerdas cuando Pearl nos contó su orientación sexual? – Mencionó, notando como Silver se quitaba sus guantes, siendo sus últimas prendas de vestir puestas.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Ella lloraba en su habitación y nosotros tratábamos de consolarla. – Le respondía.

\- Solo tenía doce años, y estaba confundida. Sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Creyó que la castigaríamos; Pero no, fue lo contrario. Le dijimos que la amábamos tal cual era, sin importar su orientación. – Decía con orgullo.

\- Al final, lo importante es el amor. Además, vengo de 200 años en el futuro. Lo raro sería no encontrar a parejas del mismo sexo. – Expresó Silver, soltando unas cuantas risas.

\- Bien, ya es hora de descansar. Mañana será un día especial. – Comentó Blaze, quien terminaba de colocarse su pijama. Pero, de improvisto, sintió como quedaba envuelta en un aura turquesa, la cual comenzó a quitarle toda la ropa, quedando desnuda nuevamente. Blaze miró a su esposo Silver, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a descansar? – Expresó el erizo, acercándose a su esposa quien dejaba de verlo fulminantemente y ahora lo veía con cariño. Él comenzó a besar sus labios con deseo; Un deseo de amor y pasión que no cambiaba en absoluto, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado juntos. Con suavidad, Silver deslizó su dedo desde la pierna hasta el cuello de Blaze, causándole una sensación eléctrica que recorrió hasta la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

\- Sabes bien donde tocar. – Le alagó a Silver, recostando el cuerpo de su esposo en la cama, posándose encía de él, y besándolo en su cuello.

\- También digo lo mismo. – Le dijo él a ella, mientras con su mano acariciaba la intimidad de Blaze. Ambos mutuamente se daban placer hasta que estuvieron listos para ir al siguiente nivel. – Esta vez seré yo quien tenga el mando. – Expresó esto con mucha autoridad, quien la abrazaba, giraba y quedaba ahora en la posición que antes estuvo Blaze.

\- Por supuesto,… mi Rey. – Aceptó ella, pronunciando estas palabras con lujuria, volviendo a besarse sus labios con deseo. Sin perder ni un minuto más, Silver acomodó su miembro en la entrada íntima de Blaze y comenzó a introducirlo con facilidad, ya que esta estaba bien lubricada por toda la sensación del placer y excitación que había experimentado su cuerpo previamente. Con movimientos que comenzaron suaves y que a mayor tiempo aumentaban, Silver sentía el cómo el calor del interior de Blaze lo hacía llegar al límite, haciéndolo detener y sintiendo como terminaba dentro de ella. El sudor de los cuerpos de ambos se podía notar con facilidad, donde toda esa humedad se comenzaba a ser evidente en las sabanas de la cama que compartían. Ambos se observaron fijamente, viendo como cada quien jadeaba para poder recuperar el aliento. De improvisto, Silver besó de manera apasionada a Blaze, quien aún no había podido recuperar el aliento y sentía como sus pulmones pedían a gritos que le permitieran descansar por unos minutos. Gracias a la suerte, y al cansancio, Silver dejó de besarla, recostándose a un lado de ella, dejando parte su brazo y pierna derecha encima de ella. Mientras descansaban, Silver usó su mano para acariciar la barriga de Blaze, especialmente donde yacía la cicatriz vertical de la cesárea. Casi instintivamente, Blaze agarró con fuerza la mano de Silver y la apartó de allí. Él sabía que ella, a pesar de los años y lo que dijeran todos los exámenes físicos del hospital, aun sentía dolor en esa parte. Él trató de verla directamente a sus ojos dorados, pero ella apartaba la mirada.

\- Recuerda, estoy aquí. No puedo decirte que entiendo el dolor que aun sientes pero, al pensar en que hubiera sido mi vida si te hubiera perdido a ti y a nuestro hijo, al menos puedo imaginármelo. – Dijo esto, posándose encima de ella para verla a los ojos. Los ojos de ambos estaban llorosos.

\- Te amo. Siempre te amaré. – Expresó Blaze.

\- Yo también te amo. Ya sea aquí, o del otro lado de la vida, siempre estaré junto a ti. – Dijo con suma sinceridad. Ambos volvieron a besarse, sintiendo que cualquier carga de dolor se disipaba en el aire para no estorbar un bello momento. – Blaze, ¿qué tal si tú y yo hacemos…? – Le preguntó en susurro el erizo a la felina, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso solo lo hacemos en tu cumpleaños! – Le respondió ferozmente por tal proposición a Silver, quien parecía descontento por no aceptar lo que le pedía.

\- Oh, Come on! ¿Solo esta vez? – Pedía casi en suplica, pero la mirada firme de Blaze se mantenía, haciéndole entender de una vez que no lograría su objetivo. – Bien, en ese caso solo me queda hacer esto…– Comentó, mientras con rapidez comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su esposa, y con sus labios besaba los senos de ella, comenzándola a excitarla poco a poco.

\- Si vamos a continuar… Será hasta… la una de la madrugada… por lo que tenemos planeado… mañana. – Le informaba a Silver entre jadeos, debido al placer que él le daba.

\- Trataré que sea así, pero no puedo prometerte nada. – Le comentó, sin dejar de acariciarla; Y tan precisas fueron las palabras de Silver, que no dejaron de hacer el amor hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana en punto.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó. Mientras Flames, Pearl y Fedric, junto con Marine, su esposo Ray y sus pequeños hijos mellizos de 7 años, Sky siendo de especie igual a su padre y Nemo que era de especie como su madre; además de los trabajadores del castillo, organizaban los preparativos para una bienvenida por lo que estaban ansiosos, notaron como sus padres yacían un poco cansados.

\- Así está bien. Mientras esté listo para el almuerzo, no hay ningún problema con el menú. – Le Blaze expresó a la chef, quien le hizo un ademan de respeto y se retiró. Con bostezo, se acercó a su esposo, quien la abrazó y la besó.

\- Tú también estás cansada, Right? (¿Verdad?). – Le preguntó él a ella, quien sonrió.

\- Si nos hubiéramos detenido a la hora que te dije, tal vez no estuviéramos tan cansado. – Le comentó, volviendo a bostezar un poco.

\- Pues, que yo recuerde, en un momento me pedias que no me detuviera por nada del mundo. – Le expresó, acercándose más. Ella se sonrojó un poco, a lo que se alejó de él, provocándole unas cuantas risas por parte del erizo gris plateado.

\- Mamá, papá. Ya es la hora. – Informó Fedric con emoción, comenzando a entrar en el castillo seguido por sus hermanas. Silver y Blaze caminaron sin tanto afán como sus hijos, pero estaban felices por lo que pronto vendría. Ya dentro del castillo, exactamente en la sala donde el portal que comunicaba esta dimensión con la dimensión de Sonic, vieron como uno a uno sus viejos amigos entraban felices y alegres de verlos, juntos con los hijos de estos. Todos se abrazaban con aminos como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran en mucho tiempo (aunque solamente pasó un mes). De allí, salieron todos afuera para disfrutar de las delicias y preparaciones que había hecho la familia real a sus amigos. Entre los invitados, se encontraban: El gran héroe Sonic the Hedgehog, junto con su esposa Amy Rose. Ambos tuvieron un hijo y una hija, Rose the Hedgehog era la mayor, teniendo 16 años de edad, portando un vestido rojo salmón muy parecido al diseño que usaba su madre a la edad de 12 años; acompañado por su pequeño hermano, Speed the Hedgehog, con tan solo cinco años, quien se podría decir era una copia exacta de su padre.

Luego, entraron Tails junto con su esposa Cream, quien cargaba a su pequeño hijo Milton que no tenía más de un mes de nacido, de la misma especie de su madre, y su hija Venus de 8 años, portando un bello vestido café. Venus era de la misma especie que su padre, teniendo sus mismos colores excepto por las puntas de los de su cabeza, que le llegaba unos centímetros después de sus hombros, los cuales eran de color verde; a continuación, entraron Vector the Cocodrile, junto con Vanilla y su hijo Metric, quien era un poquito más alto que su padre. Después, entraron Rouge junto con Kuckles, acompañados de sus hijos Elisa, quien era una murciélago como su madre, aunque con el color de pelaje rojo como su padre, y portaba un traje negro, e Ikal, quien era un equidna como su padre pero con pelaje de color blanco como parte del de su madre. Seguido, entraron Shadow the Hedgehog, tomado de la mano de su querida y dulce esposa Maria the Hedgehog, junto con su hija Mary the Hedgehog, quien tenía 12 años y era parecida a su mamá, ya que su pelaje era rubio como el de ella, pero tenía unos mechones negros en la cabeza y franjas negras en los mismos lugares que tenía su padre sus colores rojo. Más atrás, entraron Mighty the Armadillo y Honey the Cat, mientras trataban de controlar la emoción de sus hijos Jerry y Tom, Siendo Jerry de la misma especie de su padre y Tom de la misma de su madre, teniendo ambos 8 años de edad. Más adelante, entraron Espio quien sostenía la mano de su esposa Sonia the Hedgehog, la hermana de Sonic, viendo con alegría como su hijo Emmet corría de un lado a otro por, teniendo este 11 años y siendo de igual especie como su padre. Charmy entró casi inmediatamente después de ellos, junto con su esposa e hijos, de misma especie, quienes tenía años. Por último, entró Manic the Hedgehog junto con su esposa Sonatika the Hedgehog. A su lado se encontraban su hijo Many "Hip" the Hedgehog, quien era de pelaje verde Azulado, con flequillos idénticos a los de Manic, con los ojos oscuros, portando una chaqueta como la de su padre pero azul oscuro. Tenía unos zapatos morados como los de su madre, pero de hombre. Además, tenía unas pulseras de púas en sus guantes y portaba un collar de batería parecido al de su padre Manic.

Ya con todos reunidos y felices se dio inicio a la reunión, en donde todos compartían anécdotas de lo que les había pasado en el último mes. Hablaban de lo feliz que eran sus vidas desde que habían logrado detener a Eggman, poniéndolo detrás de unas rejas que él jamás podría salir, y hacerles daño a los inocentes. Pero, aun así se preocupaban por los varios hijos que había dejado el maquiavélico Doctor. Sabían que, por mucho que quisieran negarlo, alguno de ellos iba a tomar el lugar de su padre. Mientras Blaze y todas las damas hablaban de sus vidas privada e íntima entre ellas, Silver notó como su hijo, quien era el más feliz de que todos estuvieran reunidos, yacía apartado cerca de varios árboles. Él, dejando a sus adultos amigos, se dirigió dónde Fedric.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hijo? – Le preguntó Silver a Fedric, quien alzó la mirada.

\- No, nada. – Le contestó, pero el erizo sintió la respuesta sin honestidad dada por su hijo. Sentándose en el suelo, trató de acercarse a él.

\- Dime la verdad, por favor. – Le pidió, a lo que alzó la mirada.

\- Papá, yo la amo. Yo amo a Rose. – Dijo Fedric.

\- ¿No me digas? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que amabas a Rose. – Dijo en un tono de burla, molestando un poco a Fedric. – Lo que debes decirme es el porqué de tu tristeza. – Pidió seriamente.

\- Ella me pidió que le gustaría que estudiáramos juntos cuando ingresara a la universidad. – Comentaba, suspirando un poco para seguir continuando. – Sé que aún falta mucho, dos a tres años según ella, pero no pude responderle inmediatamente a su ofrecimiento. – Terminó de contarle el motivo de su tristeza.

\- Se lo que sientes. No quieres alejarte de nosotros. – Comentó el erizo a su hijo.

\- Hay un portal, pero resulta que no podemos utilizarlo como creíamos hace años, ya que estábamos desquebrajando la tela del universo. Solo podemos activarlo al menos dos veces al por semana. – Explicaba Fedric.

\- Hijo, hace tiempo tuve que elegir entre mis padres y la chica que amaba. La decisión que tomé marcó el rumbo de mi vida. Pero, jamás me arrepentiría de mi elección… porque elegí al amor. – Le comentó a su hijo, mientras la mirada de Silver se mantenía en Blaze.

\- Gracias papá. – Expresó con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantándose del suelo, para luego ir en dirección a donde la chica que hacía vibrar su corazón… y al mismo tiempo evitar que su hermana le siguiera coqueteando. Con una expresión de alegría, Silver se acercó al grupo de las chicas, pidiendo permiso para estar con su esposa. Con un gran abrazo, junto con un beso de pasión, tan dulce como el primero que se dieron hace muchos años, expresaba su felicidad.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? - preguntó Blaze al separar sus labios de los de su esposo, mientras sonreía ante lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Lo hago porque estoy feliz. Muy feliz. – le respondió su duda, mientras la volvía a abrazar. Todos los observaban y en sus rostros la emoción y felicidad de la pareja no se podía negar. Sus amigos sabían que quienes más se merecían estar juntos eran ellos. Todos los problemas que el universo les puso en su camino los llevó al máximo de su límite. Cuando las cosa parecieron callejones sin salidas, ellos destrozaban la pared que los detenía y seguían adelante. Tal vez hubo pruebas que fueron tan duras que los marcaron hasta el día de hoy; pero, en el fondo de sus corazones, sabían que eran lo que necesitaban. Sus mentalidades, y muchas veces sus orgullos, les impedía demostrar por completo lo que sentía, rindiéndose a los hechos a su alrededor.

* * *

Todos degustaban con maravilla los platillos servidos en la mesa, a plena luz de la luna. Comían con ganas y en sus rostros sus gestos de placer no se hacían esperar. Vanilla, viendo como su esposo Vector, al igual que su hijo Metric, devoraban todo como salvajes, les fulminó con una mirada que los hizo ponerse derecho y comer con los cubiertos como si estuvieran en una reunión elegante. Venus le daba de comer con un pequeño biberón a su pequeño hermanito Milton, siendo observada con cariño por su padre Tail y su madre Cream. A pesar de que Venus sabía que Cream no era su verdadera madre, ambas se amaban como si de verdad lo fueran.

Todos sabían que Venus era la hija de Tails y Cosmo, la seedrian. Pero, en un fatídico día después de tres meses de su nacimiento, una de las recamaras de almacenamiento de fuentes de energía inestables de la colonia en Marte sufrió una avería. Cosmo llegó a esa sección, evacuando a todos los presentes que se encontraban allí. Lamentablemente, toda el área se debilitó, lo que causó se sellara de emergencia. Cosmo le informó a Tail que expulsara la sección, enviándola al espacio para que la explosión no destruyera la colonia, sin importar que ella siguiera a dentro. Al comienzo él no quiso, pensando en distintas soluciones; pero al final, con todas las suplicas por parte de su esposa, Tails expulsó la sección, enviándola al espacio, donde vieron una gigantesca explosión. A lo ojos de todos, Tails era un héroe… pero él no lo sentía así. Apenas se restableció el orden en la colonia volvió a la tierra, ya que no podía seguir en ese lugar, instalándose en Station Square. Allí, de quien más recibió ayuda fue de Cream, que le ayudó a criar a Venus desde pequeña, además de darle motivos al zorro de dos colas de que debía ser fuerte por su hija. Luego de eso, pasaron casi tres años hasta que Tails logró superar la muerte de Cosmo, pudiendo ver a Cream más allá de una simple amiga… _"y logrando seguir adelante en su vida"._

Al otro lado de la mesa, la escena de ver como Sonic trataba de darle los vegetales a su hijo Speed era de lo más cómico, que hacía reír hasta a Amy Rose. Cada vez que le quitaba un ojo de encima, el pequeño erizo salía corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de ellos.

\- Amy, Help me! (¡Ayúdame!) – Pidió en suplicas el gran héroe a la eriza rosada. Amy soltó una carcajada, para luego acariciar la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

\- Come, por favor. – Le pidió con cortesía y calma, dándole un beso en la frente del pequeño erizo azul. Con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro asintió ante el pedido de su madre, comiéndose todo su platillo de verduras en menos de 30 segundos. Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Sonic al ver cómo los 10 minutos que tardó intentando que su hijo comiera fueron en vano al final, mientras todos soltaban risas (incluido Shadow). Como el resto, Sonic se rió y, con un gran abrazo, comenzó a cargar a Speed en sus hombros.

Levantándose de su asiento Silver tomó su copa de vino y le dio unos cuantos golpes con una pequeña cuchara, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Amigos y amigas, me es de mucha dicha ver que todos lograron venir a esta reunión; Mi hermana les manda saludos, ya que le dije que no viniera y recogiera el premio nobel que había ganado, ya que el día siguiente la iría a buscar. – Informó Silver, luego de que toda la tarde le preguntaban por la ausencia de Pearl (su hermana) y de su hijo. – Sin más, me agrada decir que es un placer siempre tenerlos cerca, y compartir de su compañía. Hemos vivido aventuras a lo largo de los años. Nos enfrentamos muchas veces al peligro inminente, porque sabíamos que era lo correcto. No por fama o reconocimiento, sino lo correcto; y estoy sumamente agradecido de que la vida me permitiría conocerlos. – Deteniéndose durante un segundo de su discurso, suspiró un poco tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Con extrañeza, sintió como su esposa Blaze sostenía su mano con fuerza. La vio, notando como miraba hacia un punto en el horizonte. Rápidamente miró a la misma ubicación y descubrió que veía. Eran Honey (el espíritu de la vasija) y Brandon. Ambos, portando prendas blancas sobre sus cuerpos, saludaban y/o se despedían con alegría. Casi tan rápido como aparecieron, desaparecieron frente sus miradas. Sin haber llamado la atención, Silver continuó, más alegre que antes. – Sin importar donde estén, ya sea aquí mismo o al otro lado del universo, siempre estarán con nosotros…. Y siempre serán mi familia. ¡Salud! – Terminó de su discurso, sacándole varias lágrimas a los presentes. Los aplausos, al mismo tiempo que los abrazos, no se hicieron esperar por parte de casi todos. _"Todos se amaban… y era bueno"._

* * *

El momento de dormir se acercaba y todos se acomodaban para poder disfrutar el día siguiente con la misma alegría que la pasaron hoy. Los niños y jóvenes compartirían habitaciones, mientras que los padres dormirían en habitaciones separadas. Quien pareció la más feliz por esto era Rouge.

\- Parece que esta noche se irá para largo entre tú y yo. – Le susurró a su esposo Knuckles, quien se sonrojaba con la propuesta de su esposa. Los demás, a pesar de no escuchar las palabras de la murciélago, tan solo con ver el rostro del equina rojo sabían lo que decían. Pero, con ya casi todos acostados, Blaze, Silver, Amy y Sonic se dieron cuenta como Flames, Pearl y Speed observaban con cuidado a través de la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Fedric.

\- ¿Qué estamos viendo? – Preguntó Sonic, quien hizo que ellos se sorprendieran. Speed rápidamente colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, en señal a que su padre hiciera silencio. Separándose de la puerta, le dieron espacio a sus padres para que miraran lo que estaban viendo, llevándose la mejor sorpresa de la noche. Vieron como Fedric yacía recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama, mientras Rose tenía su cabeza puesta sobre el hombro de él. En las manos del erizo plata con algunas partes lavanda se encontraba un álbum de fotos familiares. Ambos se quedaron dormidos viendo luego de haberse divertido todo el día. Con cuidado, Silver usó sus poderes de telequinesis para acomodarlos en una posición más cómoda y los arropó. Una sonrisa salieron en los rostros de Fedric y Rose, quienes se acurrucaron inconscientemente, abrazándose. Sigilosamente, vieron como Pearl sacaba su celular y les tomaba una foto.

\- What? (¿qué?) Sin pruebas mañana no podré burlarme de ellos. – Comentó ante la mirada de todos, quienes trataban de mantener las risas por su palabras de la felina. Cerraron con sumo cuidado la puerta para no despertarlos. Sin más, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Creo que a este paso, dentro de poco seremos una familia más unida. – Mencionó Silver a Sonic y a Amy, quienes sonreían.

\- Eso veo. – Dijo el erizo azul contento. – Pero ella no se casará hasta que tenga 25 años. – Recalcó, señalando con su dedo a Silver.

\- Eso ya no estaría en mis manos; Está en la de ellos. – Le expresó, a lo que Sonic se sintió avergonzado por su actitud. Pero que se podía hacer, él no quería que su _"pequeña" _hija lo dejara aun.

Con una pequeña despedida de buenas noches, Sonic y Amy se fueron, y entraron, a su habitación les tocaba para descansar. Lo mismo hicieron Silver y Blaze, quienes bostezaban por el cansancio. Mientras se cambiaban, Blaze notó como su esposo se quedaba parado fijo frente a la venta, viendo el brillo que se reflejaba de la luna. Con lentitud se acercó a él, notando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y se resbalaban por su rostro.

\- Silver, ¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntó con un poco de temor.

\- Blaze… tengo miedo que todo esto solo sea un sueño, o una ilusión. – Le contestó. Silver pensó que Blaze reaccionaria adolorida por sus palabras, pero fue lo contrario. Blaze lo abrazó con ternura y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras al igual que él comenzaba a llorar.

\- Yo también he sentido lo mismo que tú. – Le comentó a su esposo, quien ahora era eél quin la veía con sorpresa. – ¿Y su todo es una ilusión de alguien más? ¿Y si yo no soy real? Pero, si todo es un sueño y mañana despierto… haré todo lo posible de que lo bello que soñé se vuelva realidad.

\- Yo haré lo mismo y más. – Dijo, mientras cargaba a su esposa y la acomodaba en la cama que compartían, para inmediatamente acostarse a su lado. Allí, Blaze reposó la mitad de su cuerpo encima del de Silver. Ambos se vieron fijamente a sus ojos dorados, para luego darse un beso de pasión.

\- Te amo. – Expresó Silver.

\- Yo también te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. – Expresó Blaze con una sonrisa. Ambos recostaron sus cabezas sobre las almohadas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. _"El día de mañana sería maravillo, al igual que los demás que le continuaban hasta el final de sus bellas vidas."_

**_"La sangre te hace pariente, pero los lazos inquebrantable de amor, amistad y lealtad te hacen familia". _**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que pasó de ser un simple Lemon del cual no iba a tener no más de 3 capítulos a una historia sobre el amor y la familia. La verdad, teóricamente el final que tenía en mente en un principio era que en el capítulo 3 Silver volviera y tratara de demostrarle a Blaze su amor y que él haría todo lo posible por estar junto a ella. Blaze lo aceptaba al final, porque no podía negar sus sentimientos y, ante cualquier prueba, lucharía por su amor. Luego, ellos harían el amor y más tarde, por petición de Silver, tomarían de la vasija para hablar con el espíritu de la Vasija. Allí, le agradecerían por lo que hizo a lo cual el espíritu de la Vasija se siente feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, a lo que les pide que hagan un trio. Blaze y Silver aceptan felices (nota: aquí no sabía si al final describiría la escena del sexo entre los tres, o dejaría un final con la idea que iban a tener un trio).

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Wait a minute! (¡Espera un minuto!). – Gritó Blaze, deteniendo al autor Malorum55. – ¡¿Tu idea para el final original era un trio?! – Preguntó en gritos, mientras llamas brotaban de su cuerpo.

\- Me hubiera gustado. – Comentó Silver con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, a lo que Blaze lo miro de una manera que pasmó de miedo al erizo.

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado ese final, pero me gustó toda esta bella historia. – Se oyó mencionar por parte de Honey (Espíritu de la Vasija), quien se acercó al felino. – Y espero con ansias saber que fue de mí y de ti… en el otro mundo – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que fue de ti y de mí… mi personaje, será revelado en el EXTRA. – Le respondió. – Bueno, si me permiten, continuaré por donde me interrumpieron. – Les dijo, antes de continuar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sea como sea, estoy feliz por el resultado final de la historia. Sin más, no olviden dejar sus reviews y de compartir la historia si les ha gustado. Los invito a que lean mi otro historia, **_"Venganza Implacable"_** (Protagonista: Rouge the Bat) donde hice casi lo mismo que hice aquí. Era una historia sencilla al que le agregué más detalles en el argumento.

**_Sin más, les deseo a todos un buen día en sus vidas._**


	9. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

**Dos almas en pena**

\- _"Morir no es tan malo… ya que se siente casi igual que vivir"._ – Pensó Brandon, el felino de pelaje café con cabello negro, viendo como yacía dormida sobre parte de su cuerpo Honey, la felina de color amarillo anaranjado y de cabello negro que antes era un espíritu atrapado dentro de una vasija como él. Ambos estaban desnudos y, al no haber sabanas que arroparan sus cuerpos, siempre tenían que dormir acurrucados para no sentir el frio del lugar. _"Podían ponerse sus prendas de vestir, pero les gustaba más de esta manera"_.

Ambos, luego de sacrificar sus vidas por Blaze y Fedric, aparecieron en una especie de habitación lúgubre. Las paredes eran de colores grises, tenían humedad y, en algunas partes, había moho pegado. No tenía ventanas, solo una puerta. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama, pero al sentarse un humo de polvo apareció. Ellos recordaron las palabras de la _"parca":_

\- _"En la habitación donde aparezcan… no salgan pase lo que pase; oigan lo que oigan, no salgan a no ser que yo esté allí"._ – Recordaban, pero la curiosidad muchas veces casi les podía más. _"¿qué había del otro lado?"._ Con miedo a terminar en un peor lugar, le hicieron caso a la advertencia de Tessa, y esperaron día tras día a su llegada.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero calculaban que por lo menos fueron tres meses. Tres meses en los que su única manera de no perder la calma o cordura era haciendo el amor. Lo hacían cada vez que podían. O era él quien lo sugería, o era ella; al final no importaba, solo lo hacían y se sentían mejor. Pero, ya no era como en el mundo de ilusiones dentro de la Vasija. Aquí era como si de nuevo volvieran a tener sus cuerpos mortales, ya que llegaban a cansarse y sentir dolor en sus músculos y el aire de sus pulmones se agotaba luego de horas de placer.

Como una sensación de que lo observaban, el felino giró a su lado izquierdo un poco su cabeza dándose cuenta que Tessa, la parca, yacía allí. Los ojos del felino quedaron fijos en los del ave, parecida a la especie de los cuervos, durante varios segundos.

\- Estas son las tarifas: 20$ por ver; 30$ por una foto; 50$ por un video y 100$ para unírtenos. – Le dijo, notando como Tessa alzaba una ceja. – Pero, como eres nuestro primer cliente, unírtenos te saldrá gratis. Así que… no pierdas tiempo y quítate la ropa. – Bromeó, notando como una leve sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ella. Sabiendo para que venía en verdad, se propuso a no perder más el tiempo. – Honey, despierta. – Dijo, moviendo un poco a Honey, notando como en su rostro aparecía una expresión de inconformidad.

\- Déjame dormir dos horas más y te prometo que haré lo que quieras. – Le informó al Brandon, sin ni siquiera abrir sus parpados. Él rápidamente miró a la cuervo.

\- ¿No puedes venir mejor dentro de tres horas? – Le preguntó, aunque sonaba más como una petición.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – Preguntó Honey extrañada, abriendo sus párpados y levantando un poco la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la parca.

\- Ya es hora. – Fue lo único que ella dijo, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos. Como si nada, ellos dos no se sentían cansados en lo absoluto. Recuperaron sus energías. Ambos se pusieron sus pendras de vestir al notar como la mirada de la cuervo se fijaba en ellas. – Ya debemos seguir adelante. – Comentó, acercándose a la puerta y dibujando en ella una especie de símbolo. – Tóquenlo. – Les pidió a Honey y a Brandon, quienes lo hicieron. Al hacerlo, un brillo iluminó sus cuerpos. Cuando este desapareció, ambos sintieron unas rasquiñas en sus antebrazos izquierdos, a lo que observaron que tenían grabado el mismo símbolo.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – Le preguntó Honey a Tessa.

\- Protección – Le respondió. Ella puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y, con un suave movimiento, lo giró y lo abrió, mostrando que él otro lado yacía alguien más.

\- ¡Blaze! – Gritó Honey con alegría, abrazando a la felina lavanda. Pero luego de varios segundos abrazando la soltó, notándosele apenada. – I-I'm sorry (Lo-lo siento). Creía que eras Blaze. – Se disculpaba, viendo como aquella felina lavanda idéntica a Blaze le sonreía. – Tú eres su madre. Tú eres Flames, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Ella asintió, y ahora era Flames quien abrazaba a la felina amarillo anaranjado.

\- Gracias. – Dijo, dejándola confundida a los presentes (excepto Tessa). – Gracias por sacrificarse por mi hija y mi nieto. – Les agradecía, viendo a ambos felinos. Luego de soltar a Honey, Flames se acercó a Brandon. Él creyó que recibiría un abrazo al igual que Honey, pero no fue así.

\- Auch, auch, auch, ¡auch! – Expresaba Brandon con dolor, mientras Flames le agarraba su oreja y se la jalaba y pellizcaba. – Y ahora, ¿Qué hice? – Preguntaba indignado al liberarse de la felina.

\- Tú sabes lo que hiciste. No me gustó que espiaras muchas veces a Blaze cuando se cambiaba. – Le decía la felina lavanda. Él abrió su boca, tratando de decir algo para defenderse, pero se detenía y se ponía pensativo. Muchas veces hizo esto último, pero ni una palabra salía por parte de él.

\- ¿No puedes acelerar este proceso del más allá? – Pidió a Tessa, al ver que no tenía argumentos para refutar las palabras de Flames. La parca soltó unas cuantas carcajadas al ver como Brandon se asustaba por la mirada de Flames, para luego observar como ella misma lo abrazaba y le daba las gracias por las cosas que hizo por su hija.

\- Okay, ahora sí debemos irnos. – Informó Tessa, a lo que las dos almas que aguardaron en esa habitación salieron. – _"Welcome… al purgatorio"._ – Les informó. Ellos vieron todo el lugar, lo que causó Honey se asustara muchísimo, aferrándose al brazo de Brandon; pues, no sentir miedo era más raro que sentirlo. Veían que el lugar se trataba de un bosque sin fin, con varios escombros de viejas edificaciones caídas en algunas partes, en una oscuridad casi perpetua o muy nublada para poder ver los rayos del sol (si había). _"Parecía a la noche, y a la vez no". _

\- Por aquí. – Les indicó Flames, guiándolos por una especia de camino. Al caminar unos cuantos metros, Honey miró atrás y vio el lugar en donde estuvieron resguardados estos últimos meses y se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña edificación, parecido a un cubo, no se cayera debido a su mal estado. Sin tratar de pensar más en esto, respiró en busca de calma.

Mientras más caminaban y caminaban, más cosas nuevas observaban. Vieron que, siendo algo obvio, había más criaturas allí. Enumerar las distintas especies les hubiera sido imposible, ya que observaron a humanos, criaturas antropomórficas, criaturas mitologías… ¡hasta aliens! Pero lo que más asustaba a la felina amarillo anaranjado era el notar como _"ellos"_ portaban armas blancas, como cuchillos u objetos corto punzantes hechas de manera manual, manchadas de sangre. Tessa, al ver sus expresiones de angustia, suspiró un poco.

\- Este es un lugar donde aquellas almas perdidas llegan, pero no saben qué hacer. Solo cuando descubren el motivo que los ata aquí, las puertas respectivas se le abren. – Explicaba, aclarando dudas y surgiéndole más a los presentes. – Mientras eso pasa, solo se guían por el instinto más básico de todo ser, _"la supervivencia"_. La verdad, ni siquiera yo sé el motivo de porque llegan aquí. He vista a muchos de ellos cuando tengo que tomar esta ruta, y sé que merecían ir al cielo y otros al infierno. – Terminaba de explicar.

\- Por la vida que llevé, yo merezco estar aquí. – Comentó con un tono de voz triste.

\- No digas eso. – Contrarío con rapidez Tessa las palabras de Honey. – Moriste de una manera diferente, por lo cual me toca usar esta vía; De resto, tú mereces ir al cielo por todo el sacrificio que hiciste en tu vida por la labor que te tocó llevar durante todo ese tiempo en la Vasija. – Expresó la parca, mostrándole una sonrisa, haciendo que la confianza de la felina hacia la cuervo aumentara.

-Es verdad. Todo lo que has hecho en tu vida por ayudar a otros es innegabl…– Comenzó a decir Brandon mientras daba unos pasos hacia Honey, pero se tropezó, chocando contra uno de los habitantes del lugar, en donde su mano salió lastimada por el arma que el otro portaba. – arrggghhhh. – Gemía de dolor, viendo como un hilo de sangre brotaba de su mano. Sin embargo, su concentración rápidamente se mantuvo en el habitante con el que chocó. – Para alguien que tiene que mantenerse alerta, lo veo muy calmado. – Comentó.

\- El símbolo en sus antebrazos los vuelven como fantasmas frente a sus ojos. Sienten su presencia, pero pasan desapercibidas. – Explicaba Tessa, ayudando a levantarse – Deja que te…–

\- ¡No! – gritó el felino, dejando confundida a la cuervo. – Déjalo así. Es que… casi había olvidado la sensación del dolor, y me gusta. – Le decía. Sin más interrupciones, todos continuaron por un largo camino durante horas. Cuando el cuerpo de las dos almas ya no podían más, Tessa y Flames les avisaron que ya habían llegado a su destino.

\- No veo ninguna entrada. – Mencionó Honey, al ver que a su alrededor solo habían árboles y pequeñas edificaciones a punto de colapsar. Ninguna de las dos contestó sus palabras, pero ellas se acercaron a la pared de una de las edificaciones y recitando unas palabras, en un idioma poco entendible, una puerta de luz pura apareció frente a los ojos de ellos. Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando que del otro lado se encontraba lo que parecía ser el cielo.

\- Antes de entrar quiero darles un pequeño regalo. – Les dijo Flames a los dos felinos. Posando sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros de ambos, vieron como el lugar que les rodeaba cambiaba. Se sorprendieron al ver en donde estaban. Estaban en una reunión familiar hecha por Silver y Blaze. Notar que la primera que se dio cuenta de su presencia fue esta última, quien llamó la atención de su esposo Silver. Honey y Brandon, con felicidad saludaba y se despedían de la pareja, felices al ver como su familia había crecido en estos años. Casi tan rápido como vieron aparecer en ese lugar, volvieron al purgatorio. Honey se secaba sus lágrimas, y no se necesitaban palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentían. Sabiendo cual era el siguiente paso, y viendo a Brandon con una sonrisa, caminó y entró a través de la puerta del cielo. Tan solo con pasar las puertas su atuendo, y la suciedad que había adquirido durante el camino, cambió completamente. Estaba pulcra en todos los sentidos, donde su atuendo cambió a color blanco. De la nada, entre las nubes que se veían, aparecieron tres personas que hicieron llorar al instante a la felina.

\- Mamá… papá… hermana. – Decía Honey, corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándolos fuertemente con ternura. Todos ellos lloraban y no les daba absolutamente pena mostrar estos sentimientos. _"Tanto tiempo separados y al fin estaban juntos"._

Mientras Honey disfrutaba del re-encuentro con su familia después de los siglos de separación, Tessa observó cómo Brandon miraba esta escena, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es tu turno. – Comentó pero la sonrisa en el rostro de él desapareció.

\- No puedo. – Expresó, dejando confundida a la parca. Sin anticiparlo, Flames tomó la mano de felino y trató de guiarlo a la entrada del paraíso.

\- Si puedes. Te los has ganado. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, entrando al paraíso; pero, vio como al tratar de ingresar al felino, una especie de campo de fuerza lo repelió, haciéndolo caer de espalda unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta. Ella, junto con Honey que se dio cuenta de la escena, quedó atónita al no saber lo que pasó. Sin embargo, vio como Brandon se reía a más no poder.

\- Creo que lo que quise decir era: _"No quiero; o, aún no me siento listo para avanzar"_ – Decía al pararse, levantando la manga izquierda de su chaqueta y mostrando que, donde se suponía que debía estar el símbolo, solo había una mancha de sangre en su antebrazo. Él notó la tristeza en la mirada de Honey y se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta, debido a que ahora ella ya no podía volver. – Todo estará bien. Solo me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones. Pero, quiero que me prometas una sola cosa: Sé feliz. – Le pidió, viendo como su imagen, junto con los demás comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- Lo prometo. – Le prometió, mostrándole una sonrisa. Al instante, las puertas al cielo desaparecieron, dejando atrás la pared de concreto de donde Tessa y Flames la invocaron. Brandon vio a Tessa, de quien no se expresaba ninguna emoción más que seriedad.

\- Por qué no me sorprende. – Dijo, viendo como el felino soltaba unas cuantas risas.

-Como dije antes, no creo que merezca el cielo. – Afirmaba.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Puede que sí, o no; pero, respóndeme algo. – Le pedía, mientras de una estela de humo negro que rodeaba la mano derecha de ella aparecía un maletín de color negro, con un pentáculo azul dibujado en una de sus caras. El felino reconoció ese objeto, ya que era de su propiedad y era el objeto que les había pedido a Blaze y a Silver descerse de ellos en su primera _"muerte"_. – Si ese día Eggman Nega no hubiera atacado a Blaze y a Silver, y tú hubieras seguido tu camino a casa… ¿lo habrías hecho? – Le preguntó, sacando del maletín una daga y posándolo sobre su pecho, justamente donde se encontraba su corazón.

\- Sí, y la verdad… – Cogiendo el maletín azul, sacó una revolver con apariencia de un modelo Colt Paterson 1836. –… aún estaba indeciso cual usar. – Terminó de responderle, notando la mirada fija de la parca. Ante su silencio sepulcral, Brandon se sintió avergonzado. – Supongo que crees que soy un cobarde por haber tomado esa decisión. – Dijo, agachando la cabeza.

\- No. No eres un cobarde, solo ciego. Solo viste que tu única opción era terminar con tu vida hace años. – Le decía, levantando su mirada.

\- Me rendí… y no niego que me duele. – Dijo el felino.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de dolor? – Comentó, notándosele un poco enojada en su tono de voz. – Tú no has tenido que cargar a cientos de miles de millones de almas al otro lado, y muchas de ellas vivieron vidas de dolor y pedían a gritos cual era razón de su existencia. –

\- Eso si es dolor, y siento pena por ti y la labor que te tocó. – Expresó Brandon, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Tessa. – ¿No has pensado en tener un compañero que te ayude y acompañe a todas partes? – Le preguntó, a lo que ella se sorprendió.

\- Eso es un papeleo enorme. – Dijo, tratando de evitar que él la viera, apartando su mirada.

\- Tengo toda la eternidad. – Expresó alegremente.

\- Si lo quieres así, tendré que ponerme en marcha de una vez. – Informó, mientras una estela de humo negro comenzaba a aparecer bajo los pies de Tessa.

\- ¿No me das un beso de despedida? – Le pidió.

\- Me agradas, y mucho. – Dijo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Brandon. Sin embargo, él la detuvo.

\- No así. Quiero recibir el beso de la verdadera tú. – Le pidió, a lo que ella no podía creer lo que oía.

\- Me temerás. – Dijo de manera triste.

\- No seas tonta. – Comentó con una sonrisa. Al instante, en un parpadeo por parte del felino, vio como el verdadero ser de ella, siendo que se trataba de un esqueleto solamente, aun portando sus prendas. – ¿Ves? Así eres más hermosa. – Dijo, dándole un beso en donde se suponía que se encontraban sus labios. Al separarse, de alguna manera que no se podía explicar, notó como parecía sonrojarse en donde se suponía estaban sus mejillas. Sin percatarse, ella volvió a la apariencia en que la había conocido, quien le volvió a dar un beso pero de pasión, mientras el humo negro aumentaba a su alrededor. Al terminar se separó de él, mientras una sonrisa inundaba su cara.

\- Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible. Ah, y una cosa más…– Le informaba, ya casi viéndose poco de ella por el espesor del humo. – Cuando vuelva… compartiremos la misma habitación en la que estuviste con Honey. – Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, sonrojándolo. A pesar que ella ya no se encontraba allí, él aún seguía pasmado por las últimas palabras dichas por la cuervo.

\- Really?! (¡¿Enserio?!) – Gritó con fuerza, viendo hacia el cielo (o lo que creía que era el cielo de ese lugar). – ¿Salgo con más chicas estando muerto que vivo? Dios… quiero hablar con tu supervisor. – Dijo indignado, antes de reírse de su situación. Sin más… caminó en ese lugar que sentía con un aura de _"pureza"._

* * *

\- Muévete. No tengo tiempo. – Dijo Brandon a una chica humana, pelirroja de tez caucásica de no más de 20 años, quien se molestó con su comentario.

\- Déjame descansar. Hemos recorrido ¿cuánto? ¿1000 kilómetros? – Le preguntaba, sentándose en el suelo. – Esto lo haces solo porque sigue enojado conmigo.

\- ¿Me pregunto por qué? – Dijo con sarcasmo. – Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. Me amputaste la mano.

\- No es mi culpa que en un momento me accidente en mi coche, contra un poste de luz, y que al siguiente me despierte en un bosque tétrico, sin saber aún cómo salir. – Refutaba las palabras del felino, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. – Además, ¿qué pensarías si ves a una criatura, con atuendo mugriento, que jamás en tu vida habías visto, y esta está devorándose el cuerpo de otro? – Le preguntó. Brandon quiso contestarle, pero no se le ocurrió ningún argumento para debatir la pregunta.

\- Touché. – Respondió, mostrándole una sonrisa. En ambos, las ropas que portaban estaban mugrientas y manchadas de sangre. Luchaban para sobrevivir, aun cuando teóricamente nunca morían… aunque no les gustaba el dolor de cuando sus extremidades y miembros perdidos se regeneraban lentamente.

\- Mira… ¿una puerta? – informó, mientras su mirada no podía creer lo que observaba. Brandon vio hacia donde miraba, y entendía el asombro de la chica.

\- Muchos tallados. Símbolos extraños que parecen remontarse a siglos atrás. – Describía lo que descubría acerca de las puertas de madera desgastada. – ¿Me pregunto qué habrá del otro lado? – Preguntó retóricamente. Vio como la chica empujó las puertas, pero nada pasó. Él se acercó más, las empujó y estas cedieron solo unos cuentos centímetros, ya que parecían haberse trabado por algo. Aun así, fue suficiente para mostrar lo que había del otro lado. La vista mostraba un desierto árido descomunal, donde un pequeño camino lo atravesaba en línea recta. Al final de este camino, a cientos de kilómetros, se veía (de algún modo) a alguien sentado. Con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a los dos, las puertas se cerraron. Quedaron atónitos al ver como los símbolos tallados se movían, cambiando a frases entendibles en su idioma. Ambos pudieron leer que decía: _"Cerca… pero no tanto"_. Luego de eso, las puertas se pudrieron y de ellas solo quedó polvo.

\- "_Cerca… pero no tanto"_. – Repitió Brandon las palabras de la puerta. En eso, cayó en carcajadas, asustando a su acompañante. Al detenerse, miró de manera fija a su acompañante pelirroja. – Oh, Donna. Ahora me pregunto que estaré haciendo en otras realidades. – Le comentó a Donna, dejando confundida a la humana, para luego comenzar a olfatear con fuerza. – Se acerca un grupo de 20. –Le informó a ella, quien cogió su arma punzante y se puso en pose de batalla.

\- Esto será divertido. – Dijo con una sonrisa Donna.

\- Ni lo dudes. – Afirmó Brandon, devolviéndole la sonrisa y listo para atacar.

_"Sobrevivir en ese lugar era duro… pero valía la pena, ya que mostraba tu verdadero ser"._

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este EXTRA. No olviden dejar sus review y… – Se detuvo Malorum55 al ver como Silver, Blaze y Honey lo observaban fijamente. – What's up? (  
¿Qué pasa? – Les preguntó.

\- Tú... ¿tenías planeado suicidarte? – Preguntó con temor Blaze.

\- Primero, es mi personaje no yo; y Sí, la idea se me ha venido a la cabeza desde hace algunos años, pero no soy ni cobarde, ni valiente para hacerlo. – Notó la mirada de perturbación en los ojos de Blaze, Silver y Honey. Sin predecirlo, ellos abrazaron al felino. – Esto me está incomodando. – Les decía, pero ellos seguían abrazándolo. – Chicos, enserio, ¡no voy a suicidarme! ¡No tengo tiempo para hacerlo, por las buenas películas que se estrenan en 2016 y los fanfic que tengo planeado hacer! – Les afirmaba, pero ellos no se detenían. Con un suspiro de resignación, miró a la audiencia de lectores. – Bueno, sin más que decir, unas pequeñas notas de autor a continuación. Si les interesa leerlas, claro está.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Notas de autor:**

* Flames, la madre de Blaze en mis historias, es un personaje que hizo su primera aparición en mi fanfic **_"Diary of Flames"._**

* Tessa (la parca) la basé en el personaje del mismo nombre (y función) que aparece en la serie **_Supernatural._**

* _"Dios… quiero hablar con tu supervisor_". Es una frase que, creo, dijo Charlie Harper en el episodio 8x02 "Una Botella de Vino y un Martillo Neumático" de la serie **_Two and a Half Men._**

* La espada **_Laevatein_** es perteneciente a Sir Percival (Blaze) en el videojuego de **_Sonic y el Caballero Negro._**

* Manic y Sonia son hermanos de Sonic en la serie **_"Sonic Underground"._**

* Pearl, la hermana de Silver en mi historia, la basé de Pearl de **_Steven Universe._**

* Tarah (Zen G) y Sonatika (Soney-san), mencionadas por Sonic en el _"Capítulo 03: Cincuenta Sombras De Amor, Parte 02 (Parte b)"_; son autoras de Fanfiction. Les recomiendo sus historias.

* Las puertas que tratan de abrir Brandon y Donna hicieron su primera aparición en el _"Capítulo 05: Redención Ganada Y Una Hermosa Luz Nace" _de **"****_Un Amor Especial"_** (Protagonista: Vanilla the Rabbit).

**_Sin más… Hasta la Próxima_**


	10. EXTRA del EXTRA

**EXTRA del EXTRA**

**Tiempo de Calidad en el Purgatorio**

* * *

_"Sangre, muerte, cuerpos sin vida, y sus almas devoradas por un ser infernal. Su sombra era suficiente para acabar con todo ser viviente. Nada lo detenía, ni la luz más pura podía erradicar tal criatura. ; Incluso la oscuridad no se igualaba. Su sonrisa horripilante, donde se notaba pedazos de carne entre sus dientes filosos, podía dejar pasmado hasta al dictador más terrible de la historia. Se saciaba con el dolor y nunca se detendría…"_

* * *

Ante este sueño regular, Brandon despertó abruptamente. Su cabeza le dolía a más no poder. De su boca salió un quejido, el cual causó que su compañero despertara y se pusiera en posición de alerta. "_Después de todo, vivían en el purgatorio y todos eran enemigos de todos". _

\- Tranquilo, Bob. No es nada. – dijo Brandon a Bob, quien era un oso antropomórfico de pelaje café rojizo donde su única prenda de vestir era un gorro de camionero y un cinturón donde portaba sus navajas artesanales.

\- Creí que alguien nos estaba atacando. – Le comentó algo molesto, recostándose nuevamente en el suelo, cerca de la fogata. – Todas las noches son lo mismo. – Mencionó.

\- Tú no has tenido que ver estas malditas imágenes día tras días durante los últimos diez años. – Le mencionó el felino al oso. – Gente muerta, siendo masacrados. – Comentó con tristeza. A pesar de las palabras salidas de él, Bob se quedó pensativo.

\- No es por hacerte sentir más mal, pero… ¿No has pensado que todas esas pesadillas son como se siente tu subconsciente por estar en este lugar? – Ante la pregunta dicha por Bob, Brandon lo miró seriamente. – Piénsalo. Matamos para evitar que nos maten. Sí, aunque nos maten volvemos a revivir, a cientos de kilómetros de nuestra defunción, pero el dolor queda. ¿No hay una pequeña posibilidad que sea lo que digo? – Preguntó, pero la mirada seria del felino no desaparecía.

\- No. – Le respondió con una frialdad que helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Bob suspiró un poco, tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero lo dejó de lado al escuchar unos pasos que hacían crujir pequeñas ramas secas cerca de su posición. Para cuando sacó su arma, ya era tarde, estaban rodeados.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí. – Comentó un hombre de entre 20 a 30 años, de tez negro o de color.

\- Es un gusto verte, Max. – Mencionó Brandon, viéndolo fijamente.

\- Me temo que no es lo mismo que yo siento. – Expresó, acercándose a él. Bob quiso interponerse, pero los hombres, y una que otra especie imposible de describir, de Max se lo impedían. – Matarte de nuevo será muy divertido. Primero arrancarte los dedos, y luego destriparte pedazo a pedazo. – Le informó con morbosidad, lamiéndose los labios como si estuviera preparándose para comer un delicioso banquete. Cogiendo al felino de pelaje café y cabello negro, lo arrastró hasta un tronco seco, donde puso la mano de este allí. A pesar de todo esto, Brandon no se defendió ni una vez. Max sacó su cuchillo y puso la punta de ente cerca del nudillo de dedo meñique.

\- Apúrate. Me estoy aburriendo. – Le informó a Max, quien perforó y amputó uno a uno los dedos de la mano izquierda de Brandon. Gestos de dolor se expresaron en el rostro del felino, seguido por su grito de agonía. Aun sin saciarse de esto, Max también amputó toda la mano de manera lenta. A pesar de las amenazas impartidas por Bob, nada podía hacer. Lo desarmaron y estaba indefenso, viendo como a su compañero lo torturaban.

Al finalizar, gran parte de la vestimenta de Brandon yacía ensangrentada por la herida de la amputación de su mano, más las puñaladas que le dio. Pero, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Brandon sacó de su chaqueta un revolver que daba la apariencia de una Colt Paterson 1836, solo que más moderna.

\- Vaya… que recuerde jamás he visto un arma así en este lugar. – Expresó, mientras unas dudas surgían en su mente.

\- Digamos que una amiga me lo dejó por bondad. – Le informó.

\- ¿Y por qué no la usaste para defenderte? – Le preguntó Max a Brandon, quien solo soltó unas cuantas carcajadas. Todos estaban aún pasmados y sin saber el porqué.

\- Solo quería saber lo que sintió tu hija, cuando la mataron. – Respondió, dejando sin habla a los presentes. Durante unos segundo Max se quedó quieto, antes de acercarse a él y apuñalarlo 7 veces en el estómago. Todos los pertenecientes al grupo de Max no sabían que pensar ante esto, porque no entendían.

\- Eso no es…– Trató de negar las palabras del felino.

\- Max… llevamos casi 4 años desde que me declaraste la guerra, matándonos todas las veces que nos encontrábamos. Tardé dos años antes de darme cuenta que tú no eras un psicópata en tu antigua vida mortal. Solo eras alguien perturbado y repitiendo el último recuerdo que tuviste. – Explicaba.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que tuve una hija? – Le preguntó, ya no sosteniendo con fuerza su cuchillo.

\- El collar de Hello Kitty que está oculto en tus bolsillos te delata. – Le dijo, dejándolo sin habla.

\- Tú me recuerdas al asesino. Era un felino como tú. Te odié solamente por eso. – Dijo al fin, comenzando a sollozar. – Oh Dios, soy un monstruo. –

\- No. Ya no lo eres. Solo… deja de pensar que fue tu culpa y te reunirás con tu hija. Te lo aseguro. – Le sugirió, notando la mirada de atención de Max.

\- ¿Me lo juras? – Le preguntó con un poco de temor.

\- Cierra tus ojos y confía. – Le enfatizó, dándole confianza. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo, un haz de luz iluminaba su cuerpo.

\- Miley, cariño. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé. – Dijo, agachándose y abrazando al aire. – Discúlpame por llegar tarde. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré. – Con estas palabras, desapareció frente a todos.

\- A ustedes le digo que busquen la paz, para que puedan seguir el camino de su amigo. – Al finalizar, vio como todos se fueron uno a uno, donde sus siluetas se perdieron en la oscuridad. Bob se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que no había mucho que hacer por él.

\- No voy a mentirte, vas a morir; pero tranquilo, cuidaré tus cosas hasta que tus prendas desaparezcan. – Le avisaba, pero Brandon le negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tú también debes irte. Tu alma ha tratado de irse de aquí, pero tú te niegas. – Le comentó, produciendo que el oso solo tartamudeara palabras poco entendibles. – Eres mi amigo y quiero que dejes este lugar. Vuelve al lado de tu esposa. – Terminó de pedirle el felino.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le preguntó Bob, a lo que él solo sonrió.

\- Yo tengo que esperar a alguien. – Le respondió. Bob le dio un abrazo de despedida, ya que presentía que tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Se alejó muchos metros del felino, ocultándose en el bosque. A los pocos segundos de entrar, un haz de luz volvió a ser acto de presencia, resultado del de otra alma que encontraba la paz.

Sin más, con la soledad como único compañero, Brandon levantó su revólver y lo puso a un lado de su cabeza. Jaló el gatillo y parte de su cráneo, por donde salió la bala, se hizo añicos por la fuerza de impacto.

* * *

_Esa criatura macabra se acercaba. Detrás de sí, otra imagen dantesca lo dejaba horrorizado. Cadáveres empalados, desde bebés a ancianos, y aún vivos se encontraban Blaze, Silver, Sonic, y todos los amigos de este._

_\- ¿No te parece hermoso? – Le preguntó la criatura infernal con una sonrisa. – pero puede ser mejor. – Con el chasquido de los dedos, el pelaje de ellos comenzó a incendiarse y sus gritos no se hacían esperar. Cuando no hubo ni un pelo sobre sus cuerpos, su piel comenzó a derretirse, lo cual en gritos de agonía pedían piedad por una muerte rápida. – Todos morirán. Jajajaja – Dijo, comenzando a reírse mientras los cadáveres, que se suponían estaban tiesos, también repetían lo que hacía. Eran risas de maldad. Entre tanta risa, la criatura se abalanzó sobre el felino, quien no se pudo mover en ningún instante. – Todos caerán… y ni uno quedará. – Le informó, acercando su dientes filosos para dar el golpe final…_

* * *

Brandon despertó súbitamente. Ya no podía negar que esos pesadillas solo eran parte de su subconsciente. _"Significaban algo y temía saber la respuesta"_. Revisó su cuerpo y notó que todas sus prendas aun yacían puestas y no había nada que le faltara. Notó el lugar donde estaba, y era la misma habitación donde permaneció con Honey los meses luego de su muerte en el mundo real a la espera de la parca. Siempre que _"moría"_ en el purgatorio, allí era donde volvía a aparecer. Salió aun con la sensación de temor que lo corroía.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estás, Tessa? – Preguntó, alzando la vista y viendo el cielo nublado del lugar.

\- ¿Has pensado ver detrás de ti? – Escuchó responder su duda, reconociendo la voz al instante. él felino se giró y notó a la cuervo. – Es un placer volver a verte. –

\- ¿Segura? Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. – Le dijo, a lo que la parca soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Dime, ¿crees que es fácil llenar estos formularios? – Ante la pregunta dada por ella hizo aparecer un pequeño pergamino, pero al desplegarlo la punta de este cayó al suelo y comenzó a girar y girar, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

\- Wow… es un poquito largo. – dijo tratando de sonar gracioso. – Disculpa mi actitud.

\- No puedo disculparte. Hace 6 años pude haber venido por ti pero…– Le dijo, pero no hubo ninguna expresión de enojo por parte de Brandon.

\- Déjame adivinar. _"Tenías que ponerme a prueba"_, ¿o me equivoco? – Le indagó.

\- No. No te equivocas; Y me he dado cuenta a cuentas personas ayudaste aquí, ya que muchas de ellas hubieran preferido pasar la eternidad aquí antes de aceptar sus acciones, sus dolores o sus pecados. – Le dijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de él.

\- Bueno… alguien tenía que hacerlo. – Expresó. – Wait (Espera), si me has estado observando todo este tiempo, ¿Sabes sobre lo que significan las pesadillas? –

\- Significa que algo malo está por suceder. Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que el futuro solo muestra dos caminos. – Explicaba, sintiéndose temor en las palabras que brotaban de su boca.

\- ¿Y cuáles son? – Preguntó.

\- En uno se logra derrotar la maldad que está por venir, y todo continúa normal; o, en el peor de todos los casos, será el fin de la realidad y todos los universos existentes serán… exterminados. –

\- ¿Y que significaban las puertas que traté de abrir? –

\- Esas puertas creo que son una especie de prueba. No pudiste abrirla porque es una prueba para dos. – Explicaba, dejando más dudas en el felino.

\- ¿Es decir, que otro yo, de otro universo, lo abrirá? – Preguntó confuso.

\- Tal vez. Nada está escrito. Bueno, algunas cosas sí. – Le respondió. – Bueno, ya es tiempo de irnos.

\- Me temo que no. – Le informó, tomando desprevenida a Tessa y cargándola en sus brazos. – What? (¿Qué?) ¿Se te olvidó que prometiste que compartiríamos esa habitación? – Le mencionó, provocando que un levo sonrojo se notara en su rostro. Con rapidez, Brandon comenzó a besarla.

\- Voy a disfrutar esto. – Comentó con alegría, mientras era cargada y llevada a la habitación.

* * *

Luego de muchas horas, o días (ya que ni llevaban la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaron allí), de placer, ambos aún permanecían acostados desnudos, acurrucándose mutuamente; pero era momento de iniciar la labor que no podía faltar en ningún lado del universo.

\- Hey, despierta. Ya es tiempo de irnos. – Le informó la cuervo al felino, quien despertaba y la besaba en sus labios. – Eso es lindo, pero no va a convencerme de quedarnos más tiempo.

\- Rayos. – Dijo un poco decepcionado, causando que después ambos se rieran.

Ya faltando terminado de alistarse, una duda surgió en Brandon.

\- Ahora que yo soy una parca, y tú lo eres también… ¿puedes quedar embarazada si estás conmigo? – Ante esta duda el rostro de Tessa se puso bien rojo, a lo que tuvo que apartar su mirada de él.

\- Eso… eso… Eso no funciona así. – Le respondió, viéndolo a él una vez que se calmó. – Yo no nací de madre y padre. Fui creada con un propósito, y lo estoy cumpliendo con la responsabilidad. Pero para que yo tuviera un hijo, tendría que firmar un papel tres veces más largo que firme para tenerte como compañero. – Le informó. Ella notó como él se acercó y la abrazó con ternura.

\- Supongo que dentro de unos miles de años nos tocará sentarnos y firmar ese papel. – Le susurró, volviéndola a apenar.

\- Creo que… eso suena bien. – Le dijo, dándole un beso apasionado.

\- ¿Podemos, antes de trabajar, pasar por donde Honey? Quiero informarle mi nuevo trabajo para que no se preocupe por mí. – Le preguntó.

\- Of Course! (¡Por supuesto!) Es tu amiga y estará feliz de verte. – Le respondió, volviéndolo a besar. Mientras Brandon y Tessa se besaban, un aura como una nube negra los rodeó, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos. _"Ambos estarían juntos por un largo, largo tiempo y disfrutarían de su compañía mutua"_…

* * *

**_"Un ser de maldad pura, con un único objetivo, se acerca; ¿Triunfará o perderá? Solo el tiempo lo dirá…"_**

**_Continuará en STH &amp; DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe_**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el EXTRA del EXTRA. Sigo haciéndole propaganda a mi primer Fanfic. De este fue donde se me ocurrieron varias ideas para mis otros Fanfics. Los invito a que lo lean, si desean. Sin más, hasta la próxima.

**_No olviden dejar sus Reviews :D_**


End file.
